Genuíno Amor
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Contém cenas de abuso sexual e violência, se não se sente confortável com esse assunto NÃO LEIA. Isabella Swan é uma garota de 17 anos que acabou de ser expulsa de casa pela mãe Renée, tendo que voltar a morar com seu pai Charlie na pequena e úmida cidade que nasceu Forks, no estado de Washington. Sinopse completa no prólogo.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros: ** Romance, drama,  
**Avisos: **sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria, abuso sexual, violência

**Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction GENUÍNO AMOR é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Isabella Swan é uma garota de 17 anos que acabou de ser expulsa de casa pela mãe Renée, tendo que voltar a morar com seu pai Charlie na pequena e úmida cidade que nasceu Forks, no estado de Washington. Desesperada e com medo Bella não sabe o que fazer com sua vida, mas decidida a não sofrer mais ela tenta aprender a lidar e superar com seus traumas sozinha, viver um dia de cada vez, decidir o que fazer com a vida que carrega dentro de si e um antigo amor que parece está mais forte que antes.

* * *

Edward e Bella não se lembravam o momento exato que se conheceram, mas se lembravam do momento exato que tudo mudou.

Bella tinha quase 14 anos como ela gostava de dizer, enquanto Edward tinha acabado de fazer 18.

Se ela era uma moça inteligente e madura para sua idade, Edward era bem mais. Ele tinha um QI elevado e havia sido emancipado com 16 anos, aos 15 ele tinha terminado o ensino médio e já estava com a ida garantida para a Dartmouth College onde começou a estudar na Escola de Medicina Geisel.

Boa parte de sua vida ele sempre soube que queria ser um grande médico. Assim como seu pai foi e seu irmão era. Seu sobrenome já era muito conhecido no ramo da medicina, por isso foi fácil para ele entrar na universidade tão cedo.

Infelizmente, seus pais tinham morrido cedo em um acidente de carro, mesmo assim seu irmão mais velho sempre tomou conta dele. Na época, Carlisle já era médico quase formado, a diferença de idade entre eles era grande, mas ambos mantinham um bom contato. Eles criaram um vínculo bem mais forte que de irmãos.

O irmão mais novo sonhava em ser um grande neurocirurgião assim como seu pai tinha sido, enquanto seu irmão tinha preferido a área de cirurgias gerais e cardiologia.

Edward sempre foi bem focado naquilo que queria. Pouco aprontava, pois sabia que tinha que ser diferente para chegar aonde queria chegar. Ele era muito maduro para sua idade, sempre centrado demais nos seus estudos e muitos não gostavam dele, pois era o mais inteligente da sala.

Até que naquelas férias de verão tudo mudou.

As férias passadas ele não tinha ido para a casa do irmão, ficando em Hanover para fazer alguns cursos de extensão e concluir suas horas complementares.

Então já tinha bons dois anos que não via Bella Swan.

Ela era uma criança da última vez que a viu.

Bella tinha 13 anos quase 14, como ela dizia, mas poderia passar por uns 16 anos facilmente.

Ele já era maior de idade e se sentiu um idiota por tê-la desejado daquele jeito.

Se apaixonar não estava nos seus planos.

Nunca tinha se permitido sentir algo assim, pois sabia que isso atrapalharia seus estudos, mas foi o que aconteceu naquelas férias de verão. Era como John Lenon diria: "a _vida é o que acontece quando se está ocupado fazendo outros planos". _

O amor o atingiu forte e mudou tudo.

Ele estava sozinho em casa, ela tinha ido fazer uma surpresa a Alice, sobrinha de Edward, que pensava que a amiga só chegaria no dia seguinte.

Quando a companhia tocou ele pensou em ignorar, mas algo pareceu o empurrar e abrir a porta.

Seu coração parou quando ele encontrou belos olhos castanhos o encarando de volta e de repente, tudo mudou.

— Bella é você? — ele perguntou surpreso, depois de engolir em seco, a encarando.

— Edward! — Bella disse efusivamente feliz o abraçando pela cintura, já que ele era mais alto que ela — Nossa você cresceu — ela falou esticando o pescoço para cima e o olhando.

— Você também — ele disse engolindo em seco, sentindo os seios dela pressionados em seu peito, quando eles tinham crescido assim? E o que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal? Ela estava bem mais bonita do que se lembrava, seu rosto não tinha mais nenhum aspecto infantil, estava mais alta também.

— Que nada queria crescer mais um pouco ainda — ela disse o soltando e sorrindo.

Aquele momento o coração dele bateu tão forte que ele achou que ela poderia escutar.

— Está maior que Alice, eu te garanto — ele disse tentando distrair a si mesmo.

— Cadê ela? — Bella perguntou.

— Ela saiu com Esme e Emmett — Edward respondeu.

— E você não foi? — ela perguntou entrando na casa, se sentia confortável ali, afinal passava boa parte das suas férias de verão ali.

— Não, tinha que estudar — ele falou e ela viu vários livros abertos ali na sala com caneta e papeis.

— Edward! É mês de férias — ela disse balançando a cabeça.

—Eu sei, mas eu já vou começar minha residência então férias nem tão cedo para mim.

— E você vai fazer o que, dr. Cullen? — ela perguntou arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

— Neurocirurgia — ele respondeu tentando não encarar os lábios dela.

— Bem, mas você pode deixar um pouco de lado para nos divertirmos juntos, não é? — ela pediu seus olhos castanhos parecendo implorar e um biquinho surgiu em seus lábios.

Como ele poderia negar algo a ela?

Não conseguia entender tudo que estava sentido naquele momento.

Um misto de felicidade, um sentimento desconhecido e um desejo que nunca antes tinha sentindo.

— Tudo bem — ele disse sorrindo e ela bateu palmas o abraçando de novo.

Ele percebeu como o abraço deles se encaixava e por um momento seu mundo parou.

Ele respirou fundo tentando controlar tudo que estava sentindo, mas piorou ao sentir o cheiro que vinha dela. Bella se separou dele, alheia a tudo que ele estava sentindo.

Eles conversaram um pouco, mas logo ouviram um grito fino e Alice pulava no colo da amiga a abraçando.

Edward aproveitou e recolheu suas coisas, subindo para seu quarto.

Ele fechou a porta, encostando-se nela.

Fechou seus olhos por um momento e tudo que viu foi Bella.

...

Naquelas férias, ele saiu com Bella, seus sobrinhos e os amigos deles.

Pela primeira vez estava agindo como um adolescente.

Fazendo coisas que nunca tinha se permitido fazer.

Podia contar nos dedos às vezes que pegou seu livro para estudar.

Ele era o mais velho deles, tendo dezoito anos, mas ele pareceu se encaixar no grupo.

Todos eram novos ainda. Com 14, 15 e 16 anos.

Eles se divertiam para valer, fazendo trilhas, acampando, indo para praia em La Push e arriscando a entrar no mar, mesmo gelado. Passeavam pela pequena cidade e iam ao cinema na cidade vizinha.

Edward e Bella conversavam muito, mas ninguém parecia ver o que estava surgindo entre eles era algo mais forte que amizade. Eles sempre se abraçavam e trocavam beijos no rosto, uma vez ou outra até davam as mãos e nesses pequenos momentos eles queriam que o tempo congelasse, apenas para ficarem perto um do outro.

E então faltando um mês para férias acabar tudo mudou.

— Cadê todo mundo? — Bella perguntou quando Edward abriu a porta e ela entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia.

— Alice não te avisou?

— Não — Bella disse mordendo seu lábio.

— Carlisle e Esme levaram eles para Port Angels, pensei que soubesse — Edward falou engolindo em seco.

Bella sabia, é claro, sua amiga tinha dito. E ela não esperou nenhum minuto para aproveitar a oportunidade e pediu para seu pai deixá-la na casa deles. Precisava ver o garoto de sorriso torto que fazia seu coração acelerar e com quem ela sonhava toda noite.

Ela sabia muito bem que estava apaixonada por ele.

— Ah droga — disse tentando transparecer surpresa — Rose viajou hoje também.

— É verdade, Jasper falou que iam visitar os avós.

— Acho que somos só eu e você — Bella brincou pegando um livro que ele lia e folheando. — O que está fazendo?

— Estou lendo sobre o prosencéfalo — ele explicou: — uma parte do cérebro.

— Aaah — ela fez uma cara como se tivesse entendido tudo.

Ele riu.

— Você é linda, sabia? — disse e ambos coraram. Edward, pois disse involuntariamente e ela pelo elogio.

— Você acha? — ela perguntou sem jeito afastando seu cabelo de seu rosto.

— É claro Bella, nem parece uma criança ainda — ele a provocou sabendo que ela odiava que a chamassem assim.

— Eu não sou criança, tenho 14 anos — disse parecendo brava.

— 13 não?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Vou fazer aniversário no próximo mês, então já tenho 14 anos — ela explicou.

Ele riu afastando um cabelo que caiu na frente do rosto dela.

O toque fez ambos se aproximarem mais, parecia que tinha um imã que os puxava para ficarem mais perto um do outro.

— Edward? — Bella perguntou mordiscando seu lábio — Você se interessaria por alguém mais jovem? — ela perguntou abaixando seu rosto assim que disse a frase, com medo da resposta.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Podia ser possível ela sentir tudo que ele sentia?

— Só se essa pessoa mais jovem fosse você, Bella — ele respondeu segurando seu rosto fazendo ela o encarar. Estavam tão próximo como ainda não tinham estado. Para Edward aqueles olhos castanhos nunca pareceram tão profundos onde ele podia ver sua imagem refletida e para Bella, os olhos dele pareciam mais esverdeado com pontinhos dourados.

— Edward — ela disse suspirando e encostando a testa na dele. — Me beija —pediu baixinho.

Ele fechou seus olhos.

Era o que mais queria, não conseguia acreditar que ela também queria, mas sua felicidade durou pouco.

— Não posso — ele suspirou, mas roçou seu nariz no dela, dando um beijinho de esquimó.

— Você não quer? — ela perguntou passando a língua em seus lábios.

Edward acariciou ele com seus dedos, se afastando um pouco dela para olhá-la.

— Muito Bella, você não sabe o quanto — ele hesitou antes de continuar — Quando você chegou aqui, tudo mudou, Bella, eu me apaixonei por você, não consegui parar de pensar em você uma só dia.

— Eu também, Edward, meu Deus... eu quero te amar e ser amada por você — Bella declarou, sentindo uma alegria imensa.

Ele respirou fundo e se inclinou para ela.

Bella esperou um beijo em seu rosto, mas o contrário disso recebeu um beijo em seu pescoço, sentiu ele respirar fundo ali e algo dentro dela se agitou.

— Você é tão cheirosa, não consigo pensar direito quando sinto seu cheiro — disse.

— Edward — Bella sussurrou seu nome, acariciando o rosto dele — Por favor...

— Não posso te beijar, você é muito nova e eu já sou maior de idade.

— Eu sei — ela suspirou e então beijou a bochecha dele — Eu pesquisei.

— Pesquisou?

— Sim — ela suspirou — Você pode ser preso.

— É, eu também pesquisei — ele falou beijando o rosto dela — Meu coração nunca bateu tão forte assim — ele disse pegando a mão dela e colocando em cima de seu peito.

— O que vamos fazer? — ela perguntou acariciando o cabelo dele.

— Eu... eu adiantei minha volta para universidade. Eu... ia te contar, vou embora depois de amanhã bem cedo.

— O que? — Ela disse — Você vai embora?

— Bella, eu tenho que ir. É muito difícil ficar perto de você, eu te desejo e me sinto um babaca pervertido. Não consigo mais ficar perto de você sem querer te beijar.

— Mas eu quero que me beije — ela retrucou — Não tem ninguém aqui Edward, você vai embora, ninguém nunca vai saber.

— Bella... — ele disse lutando dentro dele.

— Só um, por favor — ela pediu — Meu primeiro beijo quero que seja com você, por favor.

E então sem aguentar mais Edward colocou seus lábios aos dela.

Não foi um beijo profundo. Foi mais como um selinho demorado, mas ambos sentiram que aquilo era certo.

Eles juntos.

Mas não naquele momento.

— Eu vou te guardar aqui Bella, esses dois meses foram os melhores da minha vida — ele disse quebrando o beijo ofegante.

— Quando eu fizer 16, nós podemos e...

— Não, por favor. Não vão vamos fazer promessas, nós somos jovens demais, você ainda mais. Se um dia isso for para acontecer vai acontecer, mas por enquanto vamos guardar esse momento.

— Eu não sei se vai acreditar, dane-se que só tem 13 anos, mas eu sei que você é certo na minha vida — ela declarou. — E eu vou te esperar.

— Bella — ele disse e sem se conter deu mais um selinho em seus lábios.

Eles ficaram abraçados no sofá, não querendo se soltar um do abraço do outro nunca mais. Não precisaram falar nada para saber o que sentiam naquele momento.

Porém, ouviram um carro chegando e se separaram.

Edward beijou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu rosto.

Ele a encarou e ela assentiu muda.

Rapidamente ele juntou suas coisas e deu um último beijo em sua testa, antes de subir as escadas.

Aquela foi a última vez que se viram.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Primeiro, eu sei que pode ter sido meio assim fazer o Edward com 18 anos beijando uma Bella de 13 anos, mas foi o jeito que teve para dá desenvolvimento para história. Acreditem eu ia faze-la mais jovem, mas ainda bem que conversei com as meninas do grupo e aumentei em um ano a idade dela, ainda não é muito. Ficou bem melhor assim. Vocês podem me perdoar?

Espero que curtem essa fic, vai abordar um ponto meio polêmico, mas não quero que isso cause algum desconforto, se alguém já passou por isso.

Bem... dia 2 de setembro eu volto com mais, se gostarem e tiver bastante comentários posso voltar antes.

Os capítulos serão pequenos (acho que esse vai ser o maior capítulo), então vou postar conforme os comentários, se tiverem gostando podemos ter até três capítulos por semana, vai depender de vocês.

Se odiarem, eu apago a fic e nós fingimos que isso nunca aconteceu kkkkk, brincadeira

Vou deixar um spoilerzinho do próximo capítulo aqui e amanhã tem o epilogo de Amor ou Golpe?, só aviso para prepararem os lencinhos...

Beijos amores e obrigada a quem gostar, for acompanhar e comentar.

-SPOLIER-

_Alguns anos depois..._

_—__ Mãe, por favor, mãe, não __—__ ela disse, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas novamente._

_— __Não me chame mais de mãe __—__ Renée disse dura tirando a última mala do carro e jogando de qualquer jeito no chão __—__ Esquece que você tem uma, pois minha filha não é uma vagabunda que se deita com qualquer um e mente para mãe._

_—__Eu não tive culpa, por favor, me deixa explicar __—__ disse fungando, seu corpo tremendo._

_Estava tão envergonhada._

_Sua mãe a jogou ali na rua como se ela não fosse nada e algumas pessoas pararam para olhar as duas._

_—__ Tantas e tantas vezes que te falei Isabella, eu não vou lidar com as consequências dos seus erros. Adeus __— __Renée disse dando as costas para a filha e entrando no seu carro._

_Bella, como preferia ser chamada, olhou o carro se afastar enquanto chorava._

_Ela levou a mão a sua boca segurando o grito que queria soltar. _

_(...)_

Continua no Capítulo 1


	2. Capítulo 1

_Quatro anos depois... _

— Mãe, por favor, mãe, não — ela disse, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente.

— Não me chame mais de mãe — Renée disse dura tirando a mala do carro e jogando de qualquer jeito no chão. — Esquece que você tem uma, pois minha filha não é uma vagabunda que se deita com qualquer um e mente para mãe.

—Eu não tive culpa, por favor, me deixa explicar — disse fungando, seu corpo tremendo.

Estava tão envergonhada.

Sua mãe a jogou ali na rua como se ela não fosse nada e algumas pessoas pararam para olhar as duas.

— Tantas e tantas vezes que te falei Isabella, eu não vou lidar com as consequências dos seus erros. Adeus. — Renée disse dando as costas para a filha e entrando no seu carro.

Bella, como preferia ser chamada, olhou o carro se afastar enquanto chorava.

Ela levou a mão a sua boca segurando o grito que queria soltar.

Tinha sido abandonada pela própria mãe.

Jogada na porta daquele aeroporto como se não fosse nada.

Como se fosse um lixo químico que estivesse prestes a explodir a qualquer momento e contaminasse todo o mundo. Na verdade, até nesse caso as pessoas tinham mais cuidado.

A mulher que era para cuidar dela em qualquer situação, que era para amá-la incondicionalmente tinha a descartado, tinha a abandonado.

_— Você é uma vagabunda, acha mesmo que vou __acreditar nisso? — Renée disse dando um tapa forte na sua cara._

Ainda podia sentir o tapa dela ali, ainda podia ouvir todas as palavras que sua mãe tinha dito ecoando em sua cabeça.

Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, nada se comparava a dor que sentia naquele momento.

Não conseguia acreditar.

Aquilo tinha sido muito pior do que tinha imaginado.

Muito pior.

E se era assim que Renée queria.

Era assim que seria.

Engolindo todo a dor e medo que sentia, Bella pegou sua mala e a mochila pesada e entrou no aeroporto, ignorando os olhares de pena que recebeu.

Limpou suas lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa, mesmo assim rapidamente seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente.

Em sua cabeça passou um filme de todos os momentos que teve de mãe e filha. Renée correndo atrás dela para fazer cocegas, Renée lendo para ela antes de dormir, Renée a apoiando em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Sua mãe sempre foi rígida em sua educação, mesmo assim elas tiveram bons momentos juntas.

Até que pouco mais de um ano atrás tudo tinha mudado.

Bella estava tão assustada e nem sabia onde estava encontrando forças para continuar andando e embarcar no avião.

As pessoas olhavam para ela com pena, mas nenhuma ofereceu ajuda.

Usava uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa de manga branca, não estava nenhum pouco preocupada com sua aparência desleixada.

Já tinha percebido que a vida era muito mais que aparência.

...

O voo por incrível que pareça foi tranquilo.

Ela pensou que choraria, mas assim que o avião decolou, a exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo e ela dormiu profundamente como há pouco mais de um mês não dormia.

Parece que a cada quilômetro que ficava mais longe da casa que morava, seu corpo ficava mais leve.

Pois, ela sabia que estava longe de tudo aquilo.

Quando o piloto anunciou que estavam chegando, Bella foi acordada pela comissária de bordo.

Um enjoo tomou conta de seu estômago e por pouco ela não vomitou.

Não sabia o que esperar quando visse seu pai.

Sua mãe tinha sido curta e grossa com ele e nem ao menos tinha dado a chance de Bella falar com ele.

Viu sua imagem refletida pela janela e percebeu como seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho.

Prendeu seu cabelo em um coque e tentou parecer mais apresentável.

Fazia quase um ano que não via Charlie, desde quando ele tinha ido visitá-la em Phoenix.

Ela nunca mais tinha voltado para Forks.

A última vez que tinha estado ali foi quando ainda tinha 13 anos.

Naquelas férias de verão...

Será que ao menos seu pai teria ido buscá-la?

E se ele não fosse?

E se ele também a abandonasse?

O que iria fazer?

Como ficaria sozinha no mundo?

Bem, não tão sozinha.

Assim que Bella viu seu pai no portão de desembarque vestido com seu uniforme de polícia, ela não aguentou. Charlie era um coroa muito bonito, de cabelos pretos escuros, com seu uniforme policial e seu bigode era seu charme.

Bella correu até ele e o abraçou, largando sua mala no chão e a pesada mochila em suas costas.

Por um momento, pensou que ele fosse afastá-la. Ele era sempre calado e pouco demonstrava carinho, então quando ele retomou seu abraço com força, ela sentiu novamente as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. Será que algum dia pararia de chorar?

Ela sentiu ali naquele abraço, todo amor e carinho que um pai deveria ter com seu filho, como também alívio e segurança que há muito tempo não sentia.

— Pai, me perdoa, me perdoa — ela chorou em seu peito, soluçando com força.

— Está tudo bem filha, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui — ele disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ele estava ali.

Sua mãe também deveria estar, mas não estava.

Bella chorou forte sem se preocupar de estarem em público.

Ela não sabia o que fazer da sua vida agora.

Tinha 17 anos.

Estava assustada, com medo, se sentindo humilhada e machucada.

Com traumas em seu corpo e em sua alma.

Porém, de alguma forma, com o abraço do seu pai, soube que não estava sozinha e que ele estaria ao lado dela, independente do que acontecesse.

E aquilo bastou.

Por enquanto.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii geente do meu coração! Como estão?

Falei que ia passar rapidinho haha

E aí o que acharam do capítulo?

O capítulo foi curto, eu sei, mas já avisei que os capítulos serão desse tamanho ou menor e quando atingir a marca dos 31 comentários do último capítulo eu posto o próximo para vocês, vamos fazer assim, ok? Vai ser tipo uma drabbler, mas alguns capítulos podem ter mais de 1000 palavras, vamos ver. Então se correrem podemos ter o próximo quarta feira se quiserem.

Amei os comentários do prologo, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado e espero que gostem ainda mais no decorrer da fic.

Di dia do sexo e como nos últimos anos, vou postar uma one hot para comemorar o dia hahaha

Aqui está a sinopse:

Entre Desejos e Traições - Edward Cullen acaba de descobrir que sua esposa, Rosalie, o está traindo. Sem saber o que fazer, sai para beber e se encontra com uma morena misteriosa, então ele resolve dá o troco na esposa na mesma moeda como diz o ditado chifre trocado não dói. Será mesmo que é, tudo que ele pensa?

Depois eu mando o spoiler haha

Beeijos amores

PS: Acompanhem O Magnata de São Paulo ( conhecido por vocês como de Chicago) no Wattpad e deixem uma autora muito feliz! Só retirar o que está entre parênteses

https( dois pontos):(duas barras) /my( ponto).w ( ponto) .tt ( barra)/DSIPYghDEZ(10)


	3. Capítulo 2

Bella tentou controlar suas emoções e respirou fundo várias vezes, ela fungou e limpou seu rosto. Charlie acariciou o cabelo da filha fazendo ela o olhar.

— Ta tudo bem filha, vamos para casa — ele disse apenas, a fazendo querer chorar de novo.

Bella assentiu e ele pegou sua mochila pesada, empurrando a mala de rodinha.

Charlie a guiou em silencio para sua viatura, a mão livre dele em volta dela.

Seu pai era o chefe de polícia em Forks, uma cidadezinha pequena do estado de Washington onde Bella tinha nascido.

Ele e Renée tinham se separado quando ela tinha cerca de seis anos e foram morar em Phoenix. Ela sempre passava suas férias de verão com seu pai, mas depois da última quando tinha 13 anos resolveu não voltar mais. Seu pai então sempre ia visitá-la quando tirava férias de seu trabalho.

Agora estava de volta. Definitivamente.

E trazendo junto consigo algo muito maior que sua mala.

Um passado que ela carregaria para sempre no futuro.

Um erro e tudo tinha mudado.

Toda sua vida, tudo.

O que ela faria agora?

Sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão logo, mas naquele momento não queria pensar em nada.

..

— A cidade parece a mesma — Bella sussurrou quebrando o silêncio do carro quando passaram dos limites da cidade.

A rodovia era cercada por árvores grandes e familiares.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito e uma nostalgia ao se lembrar dos bons momentos que tinha vivido ali.

Dos amigos que fez.

E principalmente dele.

Como será que ele estaria?

Será que tinha acabado sua residência?

Será que tinha se casado?

E por que Bella nunca tinha conseguido o esquecer?

Por que ela tinha esperado por ele, por todos aqueles anos?

Talvez se não tivesse esperado, talvez se tivesse achado um namorado, não estaria nessa situação.

— Eu comprei um presente para você — ele falou assim que entrou em sua rua.

— Ah papai, não precisava.

— Achei que seria melhor do que andar na viatura toda vez e... vai precisar depois também — ele falou e apontou para a casa deles no final da rua.

A rua parecia a mesma, nenhuma mudança. A única coisa diferente ali era um new beattle preto parado em frente à casa amarela de andar.

— É de segunda mão, mas é seguro e roda bem — ele falou parando a viatura ao lado do carro.

— É perfeito — ela disse já apaixonada pelo carro e querendo chorar novamente.

Ela não merecia nada disso e mesmo assim ele estava dando a ela tudo que ela precisava.

Amor, carinho e proteção.

Há quanto tempo ela não se sentia segura assim?

Respirar o ar puro de Forks, era como se tirasse toda a sujeira que tinha dentro dela.

Eles saíram do carro e Charlie pegou sua mala e mochila, enquanto Bella entrava em sua casa.

Parecia tudo igual da última vez que ela tinha estado ali.

A diferença era a tv de plasma gigante na sala, a única coisa mais extravagante dali.

Bella subiu as escadas carregando sua mochila e seu pai sua mala.

Foi para seu quarto.

— Eu pintei as paredes recentemente, ontem eu trouxe a cadeira de balanço para cá também, achei que fosse precisar depois — ele falou coçando seu queixo.

Seu pai não tinha tocado no assunto e ela estava agradecida, não estava preparada ainda para conversar sobre aquilo.

Não de novo.

E se ela contasse a verdade, será que ele acreditaria nela? Ou faria igual sua mã..Renée?

Bella o abraçou chorando de novo.

— Obrigada papai, obrigada — ela disse sem se conter.

— Não por isso, Bells, eu te amo, você sabe, não é?

Bella assentiu muda, fugando. Agora ela sabia e sentia.

— Eu também te amo — ela falou.

— Vou te deixar sozinha para arrumar suas coisas, qualquer coisa me chame.

— Ok — ela sussurrou suspirando, seu pai saiu do quarto.

Bella olhou ao redor sozinha, já querendo chorar de novo.

Engolindo o nó em sua garganta ela pegou sua mala e a abriu.

Tinha poucas roupas de frio que era o clima de Forks, a maioria de suas roupas de calor tinha ficado.

Sua mãe que tinha feito sua mala e havia jogado as roupas ali de qualquer jeito, por isso estavam amassadas e amontoadas em cima da outra.

Guardou tudo rapidamente no guarda roupa de madeira que tinha ali.

Charlie realmente tinha redecorado o quarto todo e ela tinha gostado.

Sua cama era de solteirão com colchas roxas, havia o guarda roupa, uma penteadeira com espelho. Na parede da porta tinha um espaço livre onde poderia caber só uma coisa ali.

Pensar naquilo trouxe dor ao seu coração.

Ela afastou rapidamente os pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha tocar lá embaixo.

Escutou a voz dele e segundos depois ele subir as escadas.

— Bells, tem uma visita para você — ele falou abrindo a porta do seu quarto.

— Para mim? Quem é? — ela perguntou curiosa.

_Não queria ver ninguém, mas quem poderia ser?_

_Será que era ele? Será que era Edward?_

— Alice Cullen, lembra dela? Eu tentei segurar ela o máximo possível, mas ela disse que só sai daqui depois de ver você — ele falou dando de ombros.

Alice.

É claro que Bella se lembrava.

Alice era sua melhor amiga quando Bella passava suas férias ali, até ela parar de ir e elas perderem contato.

Bella nunca a tinha esquecido. Nunca tinha esquecido ninguém dali.

Principalmente ele.

— O senhor... contou? — Bella sussurrou abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

Charlie entendeu ao que ela se referia.

— Não, não contei para ninguém, mas você não vai poder esconder isso para sempre — ele disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

— Eu sei, mas ainda não quero que ninguém saiba — ela suspirou. — Diga a ela que já vou descer.

Charlie assentiu e saiu do quarto.

Bella respirou fundo.

Ela gostava tanto de Alice.

Será que as duas poderiam reatar aquela antiga amizade?

Mais do que nunca, Bella sabia o quanto precisava de uma amiga aquele momento

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como fizeram 36 comentários no ultimo capítulo, aqui está o próximo como prometido. Agora quero ver manterem isso hein? hehe

Fiquei muito feliz que gostaram da fic, amei os comentários. E como já perceberam Bella está grávida e Renée a expulsou de casa.

Vamos ver como vai ser agora, Edward vai demorar só mais uns dois capítulos para aparecer. Logo vamos saber mais sobre ele.

Como será a conversa com Alice?

Comentem e logo saberemos mais haha

Até dia 6 com a one nova para vocês

beijos


	4. Capítulo 3

Tomando coragem ela desceu as escadas.

Alice parecia a mesma de sempre, porém tinha perdido o ar de adolescente e parecia mais mulher, mesmo ainda tendo dezessete anos.

Ela era mais baixa que Bella, tinha olhos dourados impressionantes, cabelos pretos replicados para todos os lados, parece que tinha deixado de lado seus longos cabelos que tinha antes.

— Alice — Bella falou chamando sua atenção.

— Oh, meu Deus, Bella — Alice disse olhando a amiga e dando um sorriso, aquele gesto fez Bella ver que poderia passar quantos anos fossem, poderia ficar quanto tempo fosse sem se falarem, mas elas sempre seriam amigas.

— Senti sua falta — Bella falou, as duas se abraçando com toda a saudade que sentiam. Ela se controlou para não chorar, sabia que se começasse não iria mais parar.

— Eu também amiga, nunca vou te perdoar por não ter vindo mais aqui, todos sentiram sua falta — Alice disse a soltando.

— Como você está? Está tão linda — Bella disse encarando a amiga, engolindo o nó em sua garganta.

— Estou bem, ótima, mas Forks nunca mais foi a mesma, estou tão feliz que vai morar aqui, eu preciso te atualizar de tudo que aconteceu aqui, você não vai acreditar nas fofocas que tenho e... — Alice disse tudo em um folego só.

— Alie, tenho certeza que temos todo tempo do mundo para conversar, pode respirar. — Bella disse, não se importava nenhum pouco com as fofocas, mas seria bom distrair sua mente dos últimos acontecimentos.

Era tudo que ela precisava.

Distração e esquecer de tudo que viveu em Phoenix, tinha decidido apagar aquilo de sua mente, só assim sabia que conseguiria superar. Será mesmo que sim?

— Desculpe, mas você sabe como eu sou. Fiquei tão feliz quando Edward disse que você estava voltando para cá, só Rose para me salvar de não enlouquecer nessa cidade.

— Ed-Edward? Ele está aqui? — Bella perguntou engolindo em seco, sentindo um frio na barriga.

A quanto tempo não falava ou escutava o nome dele?

Ele sabia que ela estava ali. Ele estava ali.

Bella se sentiu nervosa de repente.

— Sim, ele terminou a residência tem alguns meses e se mudou para cá. Agora está trabalhando aqui no hospital.

— Oh, isso é ótimo — Bella falou tentando esconder sua surpresa e nervosismo. — E Rose como está? — perguntou se referindo a outra amiga delas, precisava mudar de assunto.

Não podia pensar nele agora.

Ele estava ali.

Eles iriam morar na mesma cidade.

Uma hora ou outra, eles com certeza se encontrariam.

Por mais que Bella o amasse ainda, sabia que nunca mais poderiam ficar juntos.

Quem iria querê-la? Quem iria aceitar ela com toda a bagagem que carregava?

Sabia que nunca mais teria ninguém. E muito menos Edward.

— Ela está maravilhosa Bella, se você vê. Parece uma modelo, a bicha sabe ser gata viu e ela namora o Emm.

— O Emmett seu irmão? — Bella perguntou surpresa, os dois se odiavam.

— Sim, eu sabia que aquela briga deles todo quando criança era amor reprimido, os dois conseguem ser mais melosos que eu e Jasper.

— Ah meu Deus, Jasper Hale o irmão dela? Você conseguiu namorar com ele?

— É claro que sim — Alice sorriu gigante. — Ele está no primeiro ano de direito em Seattle, nós nos vemos todo os meses, mas eu pretendo me mudar para lá assim que nos formar.

— Oh Alice, isso é perfeito — Bella disse, feliz por sua amiga. Pelo menos uma das duas seria feliz e tinha planos para o futuro.

Bella não tinha nenhum.

— Mas e você deixou algum namorado no Arizona, está tão linda com certeza deve ter destruído corações por lá.

— Ah, não, nenhum — Bella disse apenas, forçando um sorriso.

— Alice, você vai ficar para jantar? Vou pedir uma pizza — Charlie surgiu na sala falando.

— Ah não chefe, eu tenho que ir, mamãe me mata se não aparecer para jantar. Amanhã você vai para escola, não vai?

— Oh, eu não...

— Ela vai sim, eu já cuidei de toda a papelada — Charlie respondeu.

— Maravilha! A gente se vê amanhã e conversamos mais — Alice falou abraçando e beijando a bochecha dela.

Ela deu um tchauzinho para Charlie e saiu.

— Juro que essa menina é hiperativa — Charlie murmurou quando ela saiu.

Bella assentiu apenas pensativa.

Edward.

Ele estava ali.

Depois de todos aqueles anos.

Não teve um único dia que Bella não tinha pensado nele.

No toque suave de seus lábios no dela.

— Bella, podemos conversar por um momento? — Charlie perguntou a tirando de seus pensamentos.

— Claro — ela sussurrou.

— Olha, eu te matriculei na escola daqui, eu não quero que você pare seus estudos. Só falta um ano e sei que você pode conseguir terminar seus estudos, e _isso_ não impede de ir à escola e estudar — ele falou. — E eu vou tá aqui para te ajudar com tudo.

Bella respirou fundo assentindo mudamente.

— Você vai querer pizza? Ainda tem o seu sabor favorito e..

— Eu estou sem fome pai — ela falou.

— Mas você tem que comer e...

— Eu vou ficar bem... O que Alice quis dizer com Edward vindo aqui?

— Ah, Edward é legal... Ele vem aqui às vezes, tomamos cerveja e assistimos jogos. Ele se tornou um bom rapaz. Escolheu voltar para Forks mesmo tendo recebido uma proposta para trabalho em um dos melhores hospitais do país. Muitas pacientes de Port Angels e até de Seattle vem para cá só por uma consulta com ele.

— Oh... isso é bom eu acho — Bella mordeu seu lábio pensativa. — Eu vou subir e tomar um banho, estou cansada.

— É claro querida, descanse — ele disse e Bella se virou subindo as escadas.

Ela pegou uma toalha e sua necessaire indo para o banheiro.

Quando ela estava ali sozinha, a água quente caindo em suas costas Bella se permitiu chorar novamente.

Se lembrou daqueles momentos.

Da última férias de verão que passou ali.

FLASHBACK

— Olha aquelas estrelas está vendo? — Edward disse apontando para uma constelação de estrelas brilhantes no céu.

— Edward! Não pode apontar, senão nasce uma verruga — Bella falou, abaixando o dedo dele, as mãos dele se tocaram e Edward olhou para ela, virando sua mão e pegando na dela.

Eles sorriram um para o outro sem soltar suas mãos.

— Isso é uma superstição, Bella boba — ele riu, acariciando sua mão com o polegar

— Mesmo assim prefiro me precaver — ela disse, sentindo seu coração acelerar com suas mãos juntas.

— Vocês dois não estão com frio? — Alice falou vendo sua amiga e seu tio, deitados na grama, em cima de uma manta.

— Edward está me mostrando as constelações, existem 88 sabia?

— Eu vou me deitar, vem logo Bells — Alice falou entrando na barraca.

Bella suspirou.

— Melhor eu ir — ela disse, mesmo que quisesse ficar.

— Boa noite Bella e bons sonhos — Edward falou e levou a mão dela a sua boca dando um beijo ali.

Ela sorriu corando.

Edward suspirou e continuou olhando as estrelas imaginando uma vida onde poderia passar a noite com Bella em seus braços e eles dormirem olhando as estrelas.

Ele sabia que não tinha mais jeito.

Ele a queria e por isso sabia que o melhor era ir para longe dela.

No dia seguinte trocou sua passagem e contou ao seu irmão.

Era o melhor.

Tinha que ser o melhor.

Será mesmo que foi o melhor?

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Bella se sentia tão boba por ter esperado tanto tempo por ele.

Se sentia uma trouxa por ainda gostar dele.

Mas aquele amor que ela tinha sentindo por ele quando tinha 13 anos, só estava mais forte. Só poderia ser isso, não? Amor.

Ela pensava nele todos os dias que passaram separados e vivia por um momento que eles se reencontrariam e poderiam se acertar. Que ele também tinha esperado por ela.

Entretanto, sabia que agora era um sonho impossível.

Os sonhos de Bella tinham sido destruídos.

E ela ainda não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer com sua vida agora.

A única coisa que Bella se lembrava depois do banho era de vestir uma roupa quente e chorar sozinha em seu quarto até dormir.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, mais um capítulo para vocês.

O que acharam?

Mais um e eles se reencontram, ansiosas?

Muitas ainda estão com dúvidas do que aconteceu e para quem ainda não sacou é só ler a primeira palavrinha dos avisos, sim ;(

Logo tem mais, continuem comentando, estou amando responder seus comentários e saber o que estão achando, minha one hot já foi postada espero que gostem

beeijos


	5. Capítulo 4

No dia seguinte ela acordou incrivelmente cedo.

Ainda estava escuro lá fora.

Mesmo assim tomou coragem para se levantar e se arrumar logo para ir à escola.

Pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa de moletom calçando um tênis.

Bella desceu as escadas e se surpreendeu por encontrar seu pai ali tomando café e folheando um jornal.

— O senhor já vai trabalhar? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, eu entro cedo, você precisa de ajuda com algo da escola?

— Não, consigo me virar — ela falou.

— Aqui, ainda gosta? — ele perguntou apontando para a caixa favorita do cereal matinal dela.

— Obrigada — Bella disse indo para geladeira e pegando leite.

Ela comeu tranquila com seu pai, ambos sem falar nada.

Quando ela acabou, ele se levantou deu um beijo na sua testa.

Ela percebeu que ele só estava esperando ela terminar de comer para sair.

— Qualquer problema me ligue —falou se despedindo.

Bella assentiu, só quando escuto o moto da viatura ligado, ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou tudo que tinha comido.

Se sentindo melhor, escovou sua boca por longos minutos e bebeu água.

A chave do seu novo carro estava em cima da mesinha e Bella a pegou.

Chegou cedo na escola, só tinha dois carros estacionados ali.

Bella estacionou o seu e foi para a secretaria.

A senhora Cope foi gentil e entregou os horários de Bella mostrando o caminho para as salas e entregando seus livros.

Quando saiu da secretaria o corredor estava mais cheio e Bella engoliu em seco não estando nada pronta para enfrentar aquilo.

Alguns alunos olhavam para ela com curiosidade, todos já deveriam saber sobre quem ela era.

— Bella é você? — ela se virou encarando a jovem que tinha a chamado.

Bella abriu a boca chocada.

A garota era simplesmente linda.

Alta, loira de olhos azuis. Parecia uma barbie.

Não lembrava em nada a menina baixinha e gordinha que ela era quando criança.

O que estava fazendo em Forks?

— Rosalie Hale? — Bella disse surpresa a abraçando. — Você está linda!

— E você garota, meu Deus, como você está?

— Bem agora — Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Qual é seu horário? Eu posso te ajudar — Bella entregou o papel para ela. — Vamos ter uma aula juntas antes do almoço é perfeito.

As primeiras aulas foram tranquilas, felizmente nenhum professor fez ela se apresentar para turma e alguns alunos foram gentis. Bella tentou ser gentil com eles também, mas não estava muito apta a fazer amizades. Então ficou a cara fechada a maior parte do tempo, não queria dar muita intimidade a ninguém.

Rosalie já esperava por ela guardando uma cadeira para ela se sentar ao seu lado.

Quando a aula acabou elas foram juntas para o refeitório.

— Bellinha — alguém gritou segurando Bella com seus braços fortes e a esmagando em um abraço de urso, enquanto estavam na fila do lanche.

Bella conteu a ânsia que sentiu ao ser girada no ar.

— Emmett, a coloque no chão seu brucutu — Rose falou brigando com o namorado.

— Oi Emm — Bella disse engolindo o ácido que sentiu, Emmett definitivamente tinha mudado também, estava muito forte e com um par de braços musculosos.

— Você com certeza é a mais baixa Alie — ele falou dando um sorriso e mostrando suas covinhas.

— Claro você roubou todo meu tamanho — Alice bufou passando por ele e seguindo com as meninas para pegar o lanche.

Enjoada Bella comprou apenas uma salada de fruta para comer.

O almoço foi tranquilo com Emm, Alie e Rose, eles tomaram a conversa toda atualizando Bella sobre tudo que tinha acontecido.

Bella só assentia e murmurava coisas aleatórias.

Ela tinha muitas outras coisas para se preocupar, mas foi bom passar aquele tempo com eles e distrair um pouco sua mente.

A aula de biologia foi um tédio. Bella já tinha visto a matéria e boiou a maior parte do tempo, desenhando círculos aleatórios no caderno.

Seu último horário era educação física, era uma matéria obrigatória e não tinha como ela escapar.

Mesmo sabendo que corria risco ela deu as voltas na quadra obrigatórias e ficou no fundo da quadra na hora do vôlei.

Ela se sentia fraca quando saiu da aula.

Bella não soube dizer como chegou viva a sua casa.

Ela sentia suas pernas tremerem e sua vista escurecer.

Sem saber como ela conseguiu pegar seu celular, discando o número com sua visão ficando embaçada.

— Pai?

— Bells, o que foi?

— Eu... eu não estou me sentindo bem... acho.. que...

— Eu estou indo para casa — Charlie falou desligando o celular.

Bella caiu desmaiada no sofá.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Booa noite amores, postando mais um capítulo para vocês.

Estou triste que os comentários diminuíram, não estão gostando? :'(

Comentem, por favor, amores. Quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido sai capítulos novos para vocês

No próximo vamos ter o reencontro, então comentem para o capítulo sair rápido.

ótimo final de semana pra vocês,

beijos


	6. Capítulo 5

— Tem certeza que não é nada sério? — a senhora perguntou desconfiada encarando o jovem médico.

— Sim sra. Newton, vai ficar tudo bem. São só gases — o jovem e belo médico disse sorrindo.

Já tinha quatro meses que trabalhava ali e a sra. Newton tinha sido sua melhor paciente.

Ela tinha ido ali mais vezes que se lembrava.

A mulher tinha seus 89 anos e tinha uma saúde de ferro.

Mas qualquer dorzinha, ela achava que estava morrendo e obrigava seu filho a levá-la ao hospital.

Edward que a atendia a maioria das vezes, apesar de ser neurocirurgião, ele também trabalhava como clínico geral de emergência. Ele adorava atender os idosos, que muitas vezes só queria um pouco de atenção.

— Viu, mãe, eu falei que estava tudo bem — o filho da mulher disse suspirando outra vez.

Edward sorriu condescendente se despedindo deles.

Finalmente seu plantão tinha acabado e ele poderia ir para casa.

O hospital de Forks era bastante movimentado para uma cidade pequena, afinal atendia populações de fora cidade e de povoados pequenos como La Push. Jovens adolescentes sempre davam trabalho, semana passada teve que operar um menino de 16 anos que caiu em cima de uma máquina de prego e levou uma perfuração na cabeça, felizmente o garoto estava bem e já tinha recebido alta.

A cirurgia mais complicada que tinha feito ali, foi um acidente de carro que uma mulher de 50 anos sofreu, ela teve traumatismo craniando e um coágulo se formou, teve que ser operadas ás pressas, isso já tinha dois meses mais Edward se lembra perfeitamente do desespero do marido, já que eles tiveram uma briga e ele estava se sentindo culpado, a mulher ficou uma semana em coma induzido antes de despertar e tinha se recuperado bem.

Porém, a maioria de seus pacientes eram pessoas que tinha sofrido AVCs, derrames ou tinha alguma doença que afetava seu sistema neurológico.

Algumas pessoas nem queriam ser atendidas por ele, pois o achavam jovem demais. Afinal ele não tinha ainda nem 25 anos e já era um médico formado e especialista em neurocirurgia. Ele tinha se formado, alguns meses mais cedo. Era inteligente demais, todos viam isso, sabia até mais que muitos médicos formados a anos. Ele tinha até vários artigos científicos comprovados e publicados em revistas e apresentados em seminários pelo país. A vida de Edward aqueles anos foi a medicina.

Tinha recebido várias propostas que nenhum outro recusaria, com um ótimo salário, mas para ele não importava nada disso.

Depois que acabou sua residência e especialização, ele tinha percebido que era a hora de finalmente voltar para Forks e enfrentar o que esperasse ali

Ele ainda morava com seu irmão, sua cunhada e sobrinhos.

Carlisle e Esme tinham dado uma cabana que ficava atrás da casa deles há alguns metros e Edward planejava reformá-la logo.

Carlisle era como um pai para ele e agradecia por todo apoio que sempre recebeu dele, principalmente por ele não ter o abandonado depois da morte de seus pais.

Amava ele, Esme e seus sobrinhos. Ele era mais como um irmão mais velho deles.

Edward se despediu de alguns enfermeiros, deixando avisado que era para ligar para ele se houvesse alguma mudança em um quadro de um senhor que estava internado e Edward estava suspeitando de um tumor cerebral, mas só faria o exame no dia seguinte.

Saiu do hospital andando para seu carro, seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso.

Ele suspirou vendo o nome ali e atendeu rapidamente.

A vida o tinha surpreendido com uma grande amizade com Charlie aqueles meses. Eles tinham se encontrado no bar da cidade, logo na primeira semana de Edward ali para assistir a abertura do campeonato de futebol, eles torciam para o mesmo time. Desde então Edward ia todos os dias que tinha jogo assistir ao jogo na casa do chefe de polícia na cidade.

— Chefe.

— Edward, está no hospital?

— Acabei de sair, aconteceu algum problema? — ele perguntou preocupado escutando a urgência em sua voz.

— Bella... ela precisa de você.

Edward sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao escutar o nome dela.

Quanto tempo tinha se passado?

Ele se lembrava exatamente de tudo que viveu naquelas férias de verão.

Sabia que ela era jovem e que provavelmente tinha o esquecido, mas quando Charlie contou que ela iria morar ali, ele não pode se impedir de sentir um pouquinho de esperança dentro dele.

Ele só tinha se relacionado com uma mulher aquele tempo todo, foi uma coisa de uma noite só e ele ficou arrependido, pois estava bêbado e nunca tinha bebido.

Se sentia diferente de todos os outros homens, mas ele não podia lutar contra aquilo que sentia.

Aquele sentimento era bem mais forte que ele.

E ainda estava vivo, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

— O que aconteceu com ela? A traga imediatamente ao hospital — ele falou preocupado.

O que Bella poderia ter?

E se fosse algo sério? O que ele iria fazer?

— Não... por favor venha até minha casa Edward... você vai entender — Charlie falou sua voz num tom de súplica.

— 5 minutos e estarei aí — Edward disse desligando o telefone.

Era hora dele enfrentar seu passado e ele mais que tudo queria que fosse seu futuro.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Repostando o capítulo, pois fiz besteira. O próximo é o reencontro, prometo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Depois de tantos anos, não imaginou que seria assim que a veria.

Tinha ficado surpreso quando Charlie tinha dito que Bella estava se mudando para ali.

Surpreso e feliz.

Tantos anos tinham se passado daquela conversa, daquelas férias.

Ele não era mais aquele menino.

Agora ele era um homem e ela com certeza deveria estar diferente também.

Principalmente que já tinha 17 anos quase 18.

Ele não sabia se estava preparado para revê-la.

Talvez nunca ficaria, mas tinha chegado a hora.

Edward ligou seu carro dando a ré e saiu dali.

...

Parou seu carro atrás do carro que ele tinha ajudado o chefe a comprar para Bella. Charlie abriu a porta fardado.

Edward saiu do carro com sua maleta.

— O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?

— Não, Bella desmaiou entra — ele disse.

Aquelas sensações que Edward tanto temiam sentir estavam ali.

As sensações que ele tinha esperado sentir com outra mulher.

Mas nunca tinha sentindo.

Somente com ela.

Bella estava ainda mais linda e com cara de mulher.

Seus cabelos mais cumpridos.

Ela estava desacordada e pálida.

Ele ficou preocupado se aproximando dela.

— Bella? — Ele disse pegando em sua mão que estava fria e sentindo seu pulso.

Edward afastou o cabelo do rosto dela com suavidade.

— Bella? Acorda — ele disse suavemente sentando na ponta do sofá — O que ela tem? — Edward olhou para Charlie.

— Eu... — ele disse apenas, mais um grunhido baixo de Bella chamou sua atenção.

Ele olhou para ela, vendo ela mexer seu rosto e fazer uma careta antes de despertar.

Depois de anos Edward encarou aqueles olhos chocolates que ele tanto amava. Os quais ele nunca tinha esquecido.

Seus olhos encararam os deles confusos, antes de se virar para Charlie e olhar para ele novamente.

— Edward? — Bella sussurrou sentindo seu coração acelerar ao vê-lo ali.

Tão próximo e tão longe dela.

— Sim sou eu, o que está sentindo? — disse tentando conter toda a emoção que sentia e deixar seu lado médico agir.

— Nada, eu só desmaiei — ela falou suspirando se sentando no sofá.

— Você comeu algo hoje? — Ele perguntou.

— Um cereal de manhã, mas eu vomitei tudo depois.

— E no almoço?

— Meia salada de fruta.

— Ontem você comeu algo?

— Sim.

— Não — Charlie respondeu. — Ela passou o dia viajando e quando chegou aqui não comeu nada.

— Você sente alguma dor no estômago ou outro mal-estar?

— Olha Edward, eu sei o que eu tenho, meu pai foi exagerado ao te ligar — Bella disse sem querer soar grossa.

— Bella, você precisa de um médico. Edward pode ser discreto quanto a isso, sei que não está preparada para que todos saibam, mas eu não ligo. Sei que foi um baque tudo que aconteceu, essa mudança... sua mãe, mas quero que saiba que estou aqui, eu não vou te julgar — ele falou. — Tenho certeza que Edward também não vai, ele pode ajudar. Você precisa de um médico.

Os olhos de Bella começaram a encher de lágrimas.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito vendo toda dor que refletia ali.

Só agora percebeu como eles pareciam tristes e sem vida.

Machucados. Queria poder tirar toda dor que viu refletida ali. O que tinha acontecido?

Sem se conter ele acariciou sua mão. A mão dela era delicada, suas unhas limpas, estavam sem esmaltes, enquanto a mão dele era grande, mas ambas pareciam muito bem juntas.

— Bella — ele começou suavemente. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... mas eu sou seu amigo, sempre fui... Eu estou aqui também, você não precisa ter medo de nada.

Sem se conter Bella o abraçou sentindo aquele cheiro que ela tanto amava. Edward a apertou forte, aproveitando aquele momento e fungando em seus cabelos, se esquecendo por um momento da presença de Charlie.

Amor. Dor. Saudade. Aquele abraço foi forte e intenso para ambos.

Por um momento, ele quis acreditar que ela ainda era apaixonada por ele.

Por um momento, naquele abraço, Bella quis imaginar que os dois podiam ter um futuro lindo e juntos.

Entretanto, ela sabia que o que diria em seguida, acabaria com qualquer possibilidade disso acontecer. Dos dois juntos deitados ao ar livre olhando as estrelas, deles passeando na praia de mãos dadas.

A única certeza que ela tinha era que nada daquilo aconteceria.

Não seria assim. Nunca.

— Eu estou grávida — ela sussurrou entre lágrimas sentindo um aperto desesperado no peito.

A imagem que tinha em sua cabeça deles juntos, sorrindo um para o outro e se beijando, se desfez como pó.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Fiquei agoniada com aquele capítulo grande, por isso exclui e dividi, sério. To agoniada vendo o outro com mais de mil palavra, acho que tenho TOC kkkkkk

Mas estou postando logo esse daqui também, muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho

Acho que mereço muito comentários não é ? hahaha

O que será que Edward vai achar dessa gravidez? E Charlie desse abraço deles, pois com certeza ele viu que tem algo ali

beeeijos e comentem, logo tem mais ;)


	8. Capítulo 7

Grávida.

De todas as coisas que passou em sua cabeça aquela foi a única que não tinha pensado.

Bella estava grávida.

Por isso a ida repentina para ali.

A mudança.

Aquele dia que fez uma visita para Charlie e o encontrou emocionado.

Bella tinha um namorado.

Bella estava grávida.

Bella o tinha esquecido.

Aquela tristeza, aquela dor que viu em seus olhos... Será que era por estar longe do pai do bebê?

Só poderia ser isso.

Ela amava o pai do bebê, agora estava longe dele.

Doeu nele, saber que ela sofria assim.

A queria feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele.

— Você está de quantas semanas? — ele perguntou pigarreando. Tinha que controlar suas emoções e era bom nisso, já que um médico não podia se deixar levar por elas.

Todos esses anos e tinha pensado todos os dias nela.

Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Sabia que ela teria esquecido.

E ele só seria o garoto que ela tinha apaixonado quando era uma adolescente e que tinha lhe dado alguns beijinhos.

Eles nunca teriam um futuro juntos.

Ela com certeza voltaria para o pai da criança e eles seriam felizes juntos.

— Cinco — ela murmurou.

— Você tem se sentindo muito enjoada?

— Sim, eu não estou conseguindo comer nada.

— Você foi em algum médico?

— Eu fiz só o exame de sangue — Ela falou. — Não consultei ninguém.

— Você tem que fazer pré-natal, Bella. Cuidar desse bebê. Ainda mais que não está se alimentando direito. Olha, eu vou passar um soro para você tomar hoje e amanhã por sorte é a data de consulta com a médica obstetra. Eu vou marcar para você depois da aula.

Bella apenas assentiu.

— Eu tenho um kit no carro, vou pegar — ele disse se levantando e saindo dali rapidamente.

Assim que saiu Edward respirou o ar puro, se sentia sufocado.

Bella estava grávida.

Ela tinha alguém.

Mas então por que ela estava ali?

Onde o namorado dela estaria?

Ele tinha que estar ali, ao lado dela.

Era o que ele faria.

Era o que qualquer homem de verdade faria.

Mais recomposto, Edward voltou para sala.

Bella estava sentada em silencio, pálida com uma expressão séria e triste. Ele percebeu que ela parecia muito cansada e tinha olheiras.

Charlie estava em silêncio também, sentado no outro sofá.

Ele se aproximou abrindo o kit que tinha soro, agulha e esparadrapo.

Quando ela o viu puxar a embalagem da agulha, ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele sabia que ela tinha medo de agulhas.

— Não vai doer, eu prometo.

— Você não acha melhor tomar no seu quarto? — Charlie falou.

— Provavelmente será bom, você parece exausta, é melhor dormir e recuperar suas energias — Edward falou preocupado com a saúde dela e do bebê.

Bella assentiu e subiu as escadas com a ajuda de seu pai. Edward os seguindo atrás.

Ela estava cansada e fraca, mesmo assim ele não pode não notar como ela estava ainda mais bonita.

Bella se deitou na cama e Edward desinfetou o local antes furar sua veia e colocar o soro. Bella virou a cara quando ele pegou a agulha para furar.

— Descanse agora — Edward disse pendurando o soro no alto.

Ela assentiu se aconchegado na sua cama e fechando os olhos.

Estava realmente cansada e se sentindo fraca, nem conseguia pensar direito sobre a presença de Edward ali.

Só queria dormir. Esperava que acordasse melhor.

Edward a observou por um momento antes de se virar e sair.

Charlie estava na cozinha, com uma expressão nada boa.

— Eu não sei o que fazer — ele disse parecendo nervoso quando viu Edward.

— Como assim?

— Bella, essa gravidez. Tudo que eu sei é que Renée me ligou aqui desesperada falando que ela estava grávida e que ia a mandar para morar aqui, porque ela não ia criar filho de ninguém. Como ela faz isso com a própria filha? Ela simplesmente abandonou Bella e a jogou para cá como se ela não fosse nada. Agora eu tenho uma filha de 17 anos grávida e não sei o que fazer. Eu estou dando o tempo que ela precisa, mas isso não vai durar muito. Logo não vai ser possível esconder e todos vão fuxicar sobre ela, não que eu me importe, mas ela já está tão sobrecarregada e...

— Charlie, ei, calma — Edward falou ouvindo o desabafo do homem que podia chamar agora de amigo.

Charlie respirou fundo recebendo tapinhas nas costas.

— O pai do bebê não está presente?

— Não, Bella nem sequer tinha me falado que tinha um namorado e Renée disse coisas terríveis, mas eu conheço minha filha sei que ela não ficaria com qualquer um. Eu não quero pressionar Bella sobre o assunto, ela... ela parece... não sei — ele respirou fundo novamente.

Edward se repreendeu por parte dele ter ficado feliz de Bella não está com ninguém.

Isso significava que ele ainda tinha chance, mesmo que fosse mínima.

Mas o que faria se ela amasse o pai do bebê?

— Eu sei que é difícil, mas vai dar tudo certo — Edward disse. — Eu vou ajudar.

Charlie olhou para o homem que era maduro demais para sua idade.

— Você gosta dela não gosta? — Charlie perguntou.

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Claro, ela é minha amiga... — falou desviando seu olhos do olhar policial dele. Charlie sabia ser bem intimidador quando queria.

O chefe balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sou um policial Edward, meu trabalho é investigar. Acha que eu não percebi como vocês estavam próximos da última vez que ela passou as férias aqui? Eu não gostava nada disso, minha filha era muito nova, cheguei até a conversar com Carlisle e ele disse que você era responsável e que só deveriam ser amigos. Depois daquelas férias nenhum dos dois voltou para cidade, Bella mal queria sair de casa depois que você foi embora. Quando voltou para cá, nós nos aproximamos e nos tornamos amigos, você sempre tentou ser discreto, mas eu percebia a curiosidade e preocupação em sua voz toda vez que perguntava da minha filha, ou até quando ela ligava e você estava presente. Eu vi tudo quando eu contei que ela estava voltando, você ficou sem reação por um momento, vi o olhar preocupado que deu a ela quando chegou aqui, então não adianta mentir para mim, Cullen.

— É, você está certo chefe, eu _gosto_ da Bella — Edward enfim admitiu, sabendo que não tinha por que mais mentir.

Mesmo que gostar não descrevesse tudo que ele sentia.

— Então não a abandone. Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas Bella precisa de um amigo agora.

— Eu nunca faria isso — ele falou firme.

Ela faria o que fosse preciso para cuidar dela. Deles.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Aiiiin vontade de colocar o Edward em um potinho e a Bella...

Ameei as teorias de vocês hahha, algumas já tem noção do que aconteceu, mas outras ( não devem ler minhas notas) não fazem a mínima ideia e me divirto com as teorias dessas kkkkk

Continuem comentando amores, quando passar dos 30 comentários que é a média, mais ou menos dos capítulos posto mais para vocês

beeijos e uma ótima semana


	9. Capítulo 8

Edward pediu a Charlie e ele passou a noite ali no velho sofá deles. Ele foi só a sua casa rapidamente tomar banho, agradeceu por não ter ninguém ali, não queria responder perguntas que não tinha respostas. Mandou apenas uma mensagem para seu irmão, avisando que não dormiria em casa.

Charlie o esperava com uma pizza, estava preocupado com Bella que ainda dormia.

Mas Edward assegurou que o corpo dela estava apenas descansando, já que ela deveria estar estressada com a mudança e a gravidez. E ainda tinha o fato de Renée tê-la abandonado. Isso tudo a estava sobrecarregando mentalmente e fisicamente.

Ele dormiu pouco aquela noite, subindo ocasionalmente para ver como ela estava.

Não conseguia pensar em como seria sua vida agora.

Ela estava ali, tão perto dele e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

O que faria agora que Bella tinha o esquecido?

Ela podia não ter ninguém, mas será que ele ainda tinha alguma mísera chance?

Charlie levantou cedo acordando Edward com o barulho. Ele disse que sairia para comprar algo para a filha comer. Edward aproveitou e foi para o quarto ver como ela estava.

Bella ainda dormia na mesma posição. Ele já tinha tirado o soro dela durante a madrugada.

Esperava que ela acordasse melhor e faminta.

Ele não pode se conter e se aproximou dela lentamente.

Ela estava tão linda e ele continuava tão apaixonada.

Não sabia o que fazer com aquele sentimento.

Bella precisava de um amigo agora e era isso que ele seria, mesmo que quisesse ser bem mais que isso.

Ele afastou o cabelo dela de seu rosto, acariciando levemente.

O gesto foi suave, entretanto Bella despertou.

Ela o encarou e ficaram assim por alguns segundos.

_Eu estou sonhando?,_ Bella se perguntou.

— Bom dia — ele sussurrou quebrando o silêncio, se afastando dela. — Como está se sentindo?

— Melhor — Bella sussurrou. — Você passou a noite aqui?

— Eu dormir no sofá, mas vinha te verificar. Você se sente enjoada?

— Não, estou com fome.

— Ótimo, vou fazer uma vitamina para você e seu pai foi comprar algo para você comer. Acha que consegue?

— Uhum... posso tomar um banho antes?

— Mas é claro — ele assentiu. — Eu tenho que ir, mas qualquer coisa me ligue — ele disse se levantando.

— Edward? — Bella falou chamando sua atenção.

— Sim?

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto irresistível.

— Estou feliz que esteja aqui — ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em sua testa, Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Não.

Ela não podia deixar se levar pelos seus sentimentos agora.

Com certeza, ele só estava com pena dela.

...

Edward desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Charlie ainda não tinha chegado e Edward olhou ao redor e achou banana e maçã.

Ele pegou as frutas a banana e a maçã cortou os pedaços e colocou no liquidificador que tinha em cima.

Pegou leite na geladeira e bateu tudo, queria colocar alguma fibra, mas não tinha nada ali. Aproveitou e ligou para a obstetra que iria atender hoje, marcando uma consulta para Bella.

No momento que terminou Charlie chegou.

— Bom dia, garoto.

— Bom dia, Chefe.

— Bella, está bem?

— Sim, ela foi banhar, eu conseguir encaixar Bella no último horário hoje com a médica, se ela puder ir.

— É claro que vai.

— Bem eu vou para casa então, qualquer coisa você me liga.

— Pode deixar. Obrigado.

— Não por isso — Edward disse saindo.

Ele respirou ar fresco quando estava do lado de fora.

Não queria ir embora, queria garantir que ela comeria tudo, mas sabia que Charlie garantiria isso.

Precisava ficar um pouco longe para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

...

— Ah olha só quem chegou! — Esme disse encarando o cunhado assim que ele passou pela porta.

— Bom dia, Esme — ele disse.

— Posso saber onde o senhor estava?

— No hospital não era, seu plantão foi ontem — Carlisle disse atrás dela todo arrumado para ir ao hospital.

Edward sabia que não podia dizer a verdade.

Pelo menos ainda não.

— Bem... — ele deu de ombros querendo parecer envergonhado.

— Ah meu Deus tio! — Alice gritou do topo da escada.

— Você estava com uma mulher? — Esme perguntou desconfiada.

— Olha família eu amo vocês, mas vou para o quarto, descansar — ele falou indo para as escadas, passou por Alice bagunçando seus cabelos.

Ele sempre fazia isso e ela reclamava.

Quando finalmente estava sozinho, Edward tirou seu tênis e foi para o banheiro.

Tomou um longo banho deixando a água cair em suas costas o relaxando.

Fechou seus olhos por um momento e a imagem de Bella veio.

Ela estava finalmente ali.

Mais linda, mais mulher e grávida.

Quando Charlie disse que ela iria voltar Edward nunca se sentiu tão com medo e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Medo do sentimento dela por ele ter acabado enquanto o dele estava ali mais forte que nunca.

Ele a queria tanto.

Ele a amava.

E o fato dela está grávida não mudou em nada aquele sentimento.

Mas o que ele faria?

Ela deveria ter se apaixonado pelo pai do bebê.

E se ele estivesse vindo para ficar com sua família?

E se eles se casassem?

Se um dia existiu alguma chance de ele ficar com ela, sabia que não existia mais nenhuma e isso o deixou triste.

Seu coração doía.

Tudo que pensava era uma coisa pior que a outra.

Ele já podia ver muito bem o cara chegando ali e reivindicando sua família.

E Edward ficando ali sozinho, apenas com aquele sentimento que ele sabia que duraria a vida toda.

Fechou o chuveiro, se ficasse mais ali, iria criar ainda mais paranoias em sua cabeça.

Respirou fundo pegando sua toalha e se secando.

Estava cansado do plantão e da noite mal dormida. Voltou para o quarto tirando seu celular do silencioso e deixando perto para caso Charlie ligar. Só então vestiu uma calça de moletom e caiu na cama.

Precisava esquecer tudo por um momento.

Sonhou com ele e Bella caminhando na praia de mãos dadas com uma criança dando estrelinhas na frente deles.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

To boazinha com vocês que voltei antes de chegarem a 30 comentários hahaha

O que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado

Edward logo vai descobrir mais ou menos o que aconteceu com a Bella, ela vai falar um pouco. Mas para contar tudo vai demorar um pouco ainda...

No próximo temos a consulta com a obstetra e vamos saber se Bella pretende continuar com essa gravidez ou não... difícil né..

Continuem comentando, quem sabe eu volto na sexta

Me lembre de postar o bônus de Amor e ou Golpe? por faaavoor, não deixem eu esquecer

beeeijos

lalac


	10. Capítulo 9

— Bella querida, tudo bem? — Charlie perguntou percebendo que a filha estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

Eles estavam no hospital.

Sentados em uma fileira esperando Bella ser chamada. Tinha saído da escola e ido direto para consulta. Ficou surpresa quando viu seu pai chegar ali.

— Hum sim pai, o senhor não precisava ter vindo — ela falou.

— Não vou te deixar sozinha, Bells — Charlie disse pegando em sua mão e a filha quis chorar.

O tanto que ela ansiava alguém dizer isso a ela.

Seu pai estava ali. Com ela.

Com Eles.

Bella não disse nada, apenas apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo o carinho dele em sua mão. Ela queria tanto contar para ele, mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

— Isabella Swan? — ela se levantou quando ouviu uma voz dizer.

— Oh, oi Charlie, é sua filha? — Bella escutou a médica dizer encarando seu pai.

Ela era uma mulher bonita, deveria entre 45 a 50 anos. Tinha cabelos presos e escuros com olhos cor de mel.

— Hum, sim, oi Carmem — ele falou a encarando e Bella sentiu que tinha algo ali, mas estava tão tensa com a consulta que não se preocupou com isso naquele momento.

E se algo tivesse errado com ela ou o bebê?

Ela não sabia ainda como se sentir sobre sua situação, mas nunca conseguiria desejar mal a uma criança inocente.

— Pai, pode esperar aqui? — Bella o parou quando ele a seguiu.

— Bells, eu posso entrar com você e...

— Não, por favor — ela pediu. Ele está ali significava muito para ela, mas sabia que precisava entrar sozinha.

Ele suspirou, fazendo um gesto com a mão e se virou voltando para a cadeira que estava sentado.

Bella seguiu a médica para o consultório.

— Sinta-se à vontade, senhorita Swan, sou a Dra. Carmem, tudo bem? — a médica disse a cumprimentando amigavelmente. — Sente-se — falou.

Bella acenou e sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

— Pode me chamar de Bella — ela falou se sentando na cadeira.

A médica sorriu e se sentou no outro lado da mesa, pegando um papel e fazendo algumas anotações.

— Então, o que está sentindo? — perguntou encarando a paciente.

Bella abaixou sua cabeça sem conseguir encarar a médica.

— Eu estou grávida — falou baixinho.

Sabia o que todos pensariam sobre ela engravidar em uma idade tão jovem e não era nada disso.

— Você já fez algum exame?

— Sim, de sangue a uma semana atrás.

— Sabe de quantas semanas está?

— Quase seis — ela continuou respondendo encarando suas mãos, se deu conta de como suas unhas estavam grandes.

— Certo — a médica falou e se levantou.

Ela deu a volta na mesa e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Bella.

— Olha para mim, Bella por favor — a doutora pediu.

Bella suspirou e encarou a médica.

— Essa gravidez não foi planejada foi? — perguntou mesmo já tendo alguma noção.

Que garota de 17 anos planejava ficar grávida?

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Você ainda está com o pai do bebê?

Ela só conseguiu negar de novo.

Aquele bebê não tinha um pai.

Ela assentiu condescendente.

— Você pretende ficar com esse bebê?

— Eu... eu não sei — Bella respondeu sinceramente uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

— Você está pensando em abortar ou colocá-lo para adoção?

— Eu não sei — Bella respondeu novamente.

— Está tudo bem, eu só quero que saiba que você tem opções, você é muito jovem ainda e é difícil tomar essa decisão assim. Olha, aqui estão alguns folhetos sobre adoção e sobre o aborto, seja qual for sua decisão acho bom está bem informada. Se você tiver alguma dúvida você pode me dizer. Mas precisa decidir rápido, tudo bem?

Bella assentiu muda.

— Seja lá qual foi sua decisão, ninguém precisa saber ou julgá-la, ok? Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente.

— Obrigada — Bella murmurou apenas.

— O que está sentindo?

— Estou muito enjoada, não consigo comer nada — Bella respondeu, aliviada pela mudança de assunto.

— Isso é normal no início da gravidez, vou te receitar um remédio para enjoo, mas precisa fazer esforço para comer. Troque de roupa que vou fazer um exame em você — ela falou e Bella assentiu.

A médica apalpou seu corpo todo atrás de algum nódulo ou coisa do tipo. Felizmente parecia tudo bem.

Bella depois trocou de roupa e voltou para seu lugar.

— Estarei aqui na próxima semana, se decidir fazer o aborto eu vou te dá todas as recomendações necessárias e te encaminhar para uma clínica em Port Angles, que realiza o procedimento. Se for adoção, já pode ser colocada no cadastro e uma família já vai ser procurada. Bebês tem mais chance de serem adotados rapidamente. Assim vamos ter que começar o pré-natal e realizar um exame para ver o bebê e saber sobre seu desenvolvimento. Tudo bem?

— Sim — Bella assentiu suspirando.

— Seu pai sabe?

— Sabe — respondeu apenas.

A médica pegou um cartão em sua mesa e anotou algo.

— Aqui está meu número se sentir alguma coisa, quiser conversar, eu posso te ajudar, ok?

Bella agradeceu a médica e saiu daquela sala com mais perguntas que respostas.

O que iria fazer?

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Só para lembrar que o aborto é legalizado nos Estados Unidos, ok?

Depois de meio dia eu posto mais um para vocês ;)

beijos


	11. Capítulo 10

_Dias depois..._

— Edward, oi, meu pai não ligou para você? — Bella perguntou quando abriu a porta de sua casa. Ela estava na cozinha quando escutou um carro e foi ver quem era. Ela amava cozinhar, era o momento que ela mais sentia tranquila e esquecia um pouco de tudo.

Quando viu que era Edward ali, teve que conter o suspiro apaixonado.

Ele estava tão lindo. Tão homem, tão mais másculo. Não era aquele menino de 18 anos por quem ela tinha se apaixonado.

E eles não teriam mais um futuro juntos.

— Não, o que aconteceu? — Edward perguntou.

— Teve um chamado de emergência na saída da cidade, ele foi lá averiguar.

— Acho então melhor voltar — Edward disse a encarando.

Bella o encarou engolindo em seco.

Os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais verdes. O certo seria deixar ele ir embora, mas Bella precisava ficar mais tempo perto dele. Ela se sentia tão calma e protegida com ele ali.

Por um momento ela poderia sonhar que nada daquilo tinha acontecido e que eles poderiam ao menos voltar a serem amigos.

Ela sabia que ele nunca faria mal a ela. Sabia que podia confiar nele.

— Você não quer entrar? Eu estava cozinhando e é comida demais só para mim — ela falou.

— Não vai se importar?

— Claro que não entre — ela falou dando espaço para ele. — Se quiser pode assistir ao jogo eu vou ver a carne — ela disse indo para a cozinha, mas Edward a seguiu em silêncio.

Ele percebeu que ela parecia nervosa com ele ali, mas não disseram nada. Ela mexeu a carne na panela, depois pegou um tomate para cortar.

— Você quer ajuda?

— Não precisa — respondeu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, ele a observando trabalhar. Bella começou a ficar nervosa com aquele silêncio, eles sempre tinham um assunto para conversar.

Ficou tão pensativa que cortou seu dedo.

— Droga — Bella disse ligando a torneira.

— Espere. Deixa-me ver — ele falou se levantando e indo até ela.

— Não foi nada — disse sentindo um arrepio quando a mão dele tocou a sua.

— Não foi tão profundo, mas vai ficar dolorido por alguns dias — comentou voltando a colocar debaixo da agua corrente.

Quando parou de escorrer sangue Edward levou seu dedo a sua boca e o beijou.

— Edward — Bella disse sua garganta seca, ele estava tão perto.

E aquela tensão estava lá tão forte como antes.

Edward olhou para a boca dela e depois para seus olhos.

Ele deslizou sua mão tocando seu rosto macio.

— O que aconteceu com você? — ele sussurrou, vendo os olhos triste dela se encherem de lágrimas.

— Por favor, não — ela falou controlando seu choro. Porém, ela queria tanto chorar, queria tanto colocar tudo para fora. Queria sentir o abraço dele, o consolo de alguém, mas e se não acreditassem nela? E se a odiassem como sua mãe tinha a odiado?

— Você não é mais aquela menina feliz que ria de tudo, aquela que fui apaixonado um dia — ele falou, ela sentiu seu coração quase parar. — Você se fechou em um casulo Bella e não deixa ninguém se aproximar, seus olhos estão tão tristes. Isso tem a ver com o bebê? — Ele perguntou.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, ela apenas assentiu.

— Você amava o pai dele? Está triste por estar longe dele?

— Eu odeio aquele homem, nunca mais fale nele — ela disse dura e com firmeza, Edward viu o flash de raiva em seus olhos.

Naquele momento Edward se deu conta do que poderia ter acontecido.

Não. Aquilo não.

— Ele... ele te machucou? Ele... ele forçou você? — perguntou trincando seus dentes, sentindo seu corpo tremer. Nem conseguia pensar naquela palavra horrível.

— Não importa Edward, nada vai poder mudar o que ele fez — ela disse andando para trás dele.

Edward sentiu uma raiva enorme dentro dele.

O que tinham feito a ela?

— Você tem que falar — ele insistiu.

— Não! Eu só quero esquecer, só quero esquecer ele, tudo, suas mãos nojentas em mim — ela falou começando a chorar.

Não aguentava mais

— Bella — Edward disse a abraçando com força querendo tirar toda dor em seu coração — Eu estou aqui, estou aqui, sempre estive.

Ela chorou por longos minutos abraçada a ele.

Era mentira. No momento que ela mais tinha precisado, ninguém estava lá por ela.

Edward apenas acariciou seu cabelo e disse que tudo ficaria bem.

Bella queria acreditar naquilo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido mais um capítulo, foi curtinho, mas tivemos dois capítulos hoje...

To muito boazinha, então COMENTEM

Bella finalmente disse em parte o que aconteceu a ela... No próximo será que já teremos um beijo entre esse casal haha

Apesar de tudo, a relação deles vai se desenvolver rapidamente como vamos ver...

Para quem ainda tem dúvida a Bella vai ficar com o bebê sim. Cada caso é um caso e essa situação é muito complicada, né. Aqui ela vai ter todo apoio e mais coisas ainda que precisa. Mas é difícil quando não se tem ninguém para apoiar.

Não esqueçam de comentar, preciso saber o que estão achando... será que segunda tem mais?

Edward vai contar também sobre isso que descobriu para Charlie nos próximos capítulos, então aguardem!

beeijos


	12. Capítulo 11

Quando finalmente seu choro pareceu diminuir Edward se afastou nela, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele secou suas lágrimas com seus dedos.

— Bella, você se lembra da nossa última conversa? Anos atrás?

— Sim — ela sussurrou engolindo em seco. Como ela poderia esquecer?

— Alguma coisa mudou para você? — ele perguntou.

Bella encarou seus olhos verdes.

Os olhos que ela tanto amava.

Fechou seus olhos se lembrando de cada momento do ultimo dia que estiveram juntos. Do toque de suas mãos, do carinho dele, dos beijinhos que ele lhe deu. Cada momento foi tão precioso, é claro que ela se lembrava.

FLASHBACK ON

— Não posso — ele suspirou, mas roçou seu nariz no dela, dando um beijinho de esquimó.

— Você não quer? — ela perguntou passando a língua em seus lábios.

Edward acariciou ele com seus dedos, se afastando um pouco dela para olhá-la.

— Muito Bella, você não sabe o quanto — ele hesitou antes de continuar. — Quando você chegou aqui, tudo mudou, Bella, eu me apaixonei por você, não consegui parar de pensar em você uma só dia.

— Eu também, Edward, meu Deus... eu quero te amar e ser amada por você — Bella declarou, sentindo uma alegria imensa.

FLASHBACK OFF

Bella abriu seus olhos, levou sua mão ao rosto dele e o acariciou sentindo a parte aspara de sua barba.

— Não, ainda estão aqui todos aqueles sentimentos, eu nunca consegui te esquecer. Eu... eu te esperei Edward... todos esses anos eu sonhei com o momento que nos reencontraríamos e poderíamos ficar juntos — ela admitiu fungando.

Edward não pode impedir seu sorriso.

Ela ainda o queria.

Ela tinha esperado por ele, mesmo sem prometerem.

— Eu também, Bella, eu também — Edward disse e sem conseguir se conter colou seus lábios aos dela.

Bella demorou um segundo para corresponder, surpresa com seu gesto.

Mas assim que sentiu sua língua pedindo passagem por entre seus lábios, ela abriu sua boca.

A língua quente dele com sabor de menta tocou a sua.

Ela sentiu tudo dentro dela explodir.

Levou suas mãos ao cabelo dele e o acariciou suavemente, as mãos dele seguravam seu rosto, enquanto eles se beijavam com toda a saudade que sentiam.

Foi muito melhor do que ela se lembrava.

Foi muito melhor do que sonhava.

Mas então ela se lembrou da realidade e se viu obrigada a quebrar o beijo.

— Não — ela disse se afastando dele. — Nós não podemos... — sussurrou balançando sua cabeça.

— Por quê? Você daqui a pouco vai fazer 18 anos, Bella, e eu já estou formado, tenho um emprego bom. Você está aqui e tudo que sentimos esses anos todos também. O momento que tanto esperamos, então o que nos impede de finalmente viver esse momento?

— Eu estou grávida Edward, não se lembra disso?

— Eu sei disso, mas você está aqui sozinha, solteira, não está? — ele perguntou. — Você ter um filho não vai me impedir de continuar amando você — ele disse a pura verdade.

A única coisa que o impediria de ficar ao lado dela seria se ela não o amasse.

Mas ela o amava, ele podia sentir naquele beijo e faria de tudo para eles ficarem juntos.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Amando você.

Ela se virou indo para sala.

Ela queria tanto ficar com ele.

Ser finalmente dele.

Mas não podia. Não mais.

Como ele ainda podia querê-la depois de tudo que tinha acontecido a ela?

Respirou fundo antes de encarar de novo.

— Não podemos ficar juntos — ela falou.

— Por que não? Essa criança vai precisar de um pai, por que eu não posso ser um?

— Você está ouvindo o que está falando? Você não pode fazer isso.

— Eu quero cuidar de vocês, Bella — ele disse convicto daquilo.

— Eu... eu nem sei se vou ficar com isso — ela falou pela primeira vez.

— Como assim? Você quer abortar? — perguntou assustado.

— Não, essa criança não foi planejada, mas... eu não conseguiria tirar uma vida ainda.

— Muitos ainda acham que não é uma vida — ele falou já tinha estudado sobre o assunto.

— Eu li que o coração já bate, como posso tirar isso de mim? A força assim? Independente de eu não ter escolhido isso, é uma vida...

— É um procedimento feito com muito cuidado para não te ferir, Bella.

— Mas vai feri-lo. Eu não vou abortar esse bebê — ela disse decidida. — Não importa o que aconteceu... essa criança... esse bebê ele não tem culpa de nada — falou pela primeira vez acariciando sua barriga. — Mas... eu.. eu não sei como me sentir sobre isso, sobre como ele foi gerado.

— Me diga Bella, eu vou ajudar você.

— Ainda... ainda não, por favor, eu preciso de mais tempo — ela fungou.

Ele suspirou passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Bella, eu vou te dar o tempo que for necessário. Eu prometo nunca... nunca forçar nada com você. Mas me deixe assumir a responsabilidade, se você ficar com essa criança, você vai precisar de um alguém ao seu lado, me deixe ajudar. Não deixa o que quer que tenha acontecido impedir o nosso amor de finalmente acontecer — ele falou.

— Oh Edward — ela disse chorando de novo e o abraçando.

Ficaram assim vários minutos, Edward acariciava seus cabelos enquanto ela chorava, ele chorou um pouquinho também.

Queria tirar toda aquela dor e sofrimento dela, mas sabia que não seria possível.

Escutaram um carro parar e uma porta bater.

— Pense nisso, ok? Mas seja o que for que decidir, eu sempre vou tá com você — ele disse beijando a testa dela no momento que Charlie entrou pela casa.

— Edward, Bells, está tudo bem aqui? — ele disse encarando os dois com desconfiança ainda mais ao ver a expressão chorosa da filha, mas havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

— Sim, nós só estávamos conversando — Bella disse fungando passando a mão em seu rosto.

— Que cheiro é esse? — ele perguntou franzindo seu rosto.

— A carne! — Bella gritou correndo para cozinha.

Edward não pode deixar de sorrir.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido mais um capítulo!

Esses dois são tão fofinhos, não aguento eles.

Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, o relacionamento deles vai se desenvolver de forma rápido, afinal eles se amam de mais, para não ficarem juntos.

Eu vou viajar quarta feira e só chego dia 10, então comentem para eu voltar com outro capítulo na quarta, depois infelizmente só vou postar dia 10 quando chegar.

Mas vai dá tudo certo

No próximo Edward vai contar o que descobriu para o Charlie, vamos ver como ele vai reagir

beeeijos


	13. Capítulo 12

— Chefe — o policial Lison disse batendo na porta da pequena salinha do Xerife — Edward Cullen está aqui para vê-lo.

—Edward? Mande-o entrar — Charlie falou e segundos depois Edward passou pela porta.

— Olá Charlie — eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto firme de mão.

— Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer prestar queixa?

— Não... Eu queria falar sobre Bella com você — ele disse. — Sei que é seu local de trabalho, mas quando nos vemos ela sempre está perto então...

— Sem problema, sente-se — Charlie falou. — O que quer falar com ela?

— Ontem antes de chegar, nós conversamos um pouco e Bella me contou alguns detalhes sobre a gravidez dela.

— O que ela disse? Ela nunca me conta nada — ele falou mais atento ao assuntou.

Edward o encarou por um momento.

— Eu acho que ela foi abusada — ele disse tentando soar suave.

Mas não tinha como ser suave com aquilo.

Os olhos de Charlie se semicerraram e ele apertou com força seus dentes, suas mãos se fechando em punho.

Ele respirou fundo sentando-se na sua cadeira.

Passou a mão com força em sua cabeça e em seu rosto antes de encarar o amigo.

— Eu desconfiei disso, o que ela falou exatamente?

— Ela disse que o pai do bebê a machucou, mas não quis dizer como. Ela pediu mais tempo, que não estava preparada ainda para contar.

— Porra, eu não sei o que fazer com isso. Renée não atende mais minhas ligações e não me explicou nada direito, eu tentei investigar, mas não achei nada. Não sei o que fazer.

— Eu acho que o melhor é dar o tempo que ela precisa, para digerir essa história, ela está muito machucada e tem medo de dizer.

Charlie balançou a cabeça a contragosto, mas sabia que não podia arrancar a verdade da filha. Ela já tinha sofrido muito, esperaria o tempo dela.

Depois ele iria atrás do infeliz e teria o prazer de acabar com a vida do maldito que tinha feito isso com sua filha. Será que tinha sido um garoto da escola dela?

— Eu só não consigo entender como Renée pode a expulsar de casa, sem nem deixar ela contar o que aconteceu. Como ela pode achar que Bella se deitaria com qualquer um e engravidaria assim?

Edward ficou em silêncio.

Faltavam muitas peças para eles entenderem realmente tudo que tinha acontecido.

— Eu vi um folheto de adoção no quarto dela — Charlie confessou. — Eu a questionei sobre isso e ela apenas disse que leu por curiosidade, mas disse que não saberia viver sabendo que teria um filho por aí no mundo. Ela disse que vai ser a mãe que esse bebê precisa. Minha menina, nem parece que tem 17 anos. Criar um filho assim, jovem e sozinha.

— Ela não vai estar sozinha — Edward soltou sem se conter. — Eu quero estar ao lado dela, quero assumir essa criança para mim.

Charlie o encarou por alguns segundos e Edward sustentou seu olhar.

Ele estava decidido.

Ele amava Bella.

Ele criaria aquele filho ou filha como se fosse seu.

Ele não a deixaria mais sozinha, lidando com isso sozinha.

Ele estaria ao lado dela, seria o homem que ela precisava e o pai para aquele bebê.

Ele também era jovem, mas não se sentia assim.

— O que está dizendo garoto?

— Eu já tenho mais de 23 anos, sou um médico formado, tem um ótimo emprego e dinheiro suficiente para cuidar deles. Eu... eu sou apaixonado por sua filha, Charlie. Você teve razão ao dizer que estávamos próximos demais nas últimas férias de verão que ela veio para cá. Eu sabia que ela era nova ainda, não podíamos ter nada naquele momento. Eu vivi esses anos todos esperando um reencontro nosso e finalmente aconteceu. Não está sendo como planejei, mas o que ela passou, essa gravidez, nada disso importa para mim. Eu só quero cuidar dela e amar eles, dá todo meu carinho e proteção — ele disse de uma vez — Quero me casar com ela — falou firme.

Charlie balançou a cabeça o encarando.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Assumir um filho que não é seu, é uma responsabilidade muito grande. Você não vai poder voltar atrás nessa decisão se esse relacionamento não funcionar.

— Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Eu a amo Charlie.

O homem mais velho suspirou.

— Você conversou com ela?

— Sim, ela não me deu uma resposta ainda.

— Então temos que esperar, mas saiba Cullen, que se você magoar ela, eu não vou ter problema em usar minha arma — Charlie disse pegando seu revólver e colocando em cima da mesa.

Edward assentiu.

...

— É isso Isabella Swan você vai me falar agora o que está acontecendo — Alice disse fechando a porta do banheiro com força.

— Falar o que? — Bella disse fingindo indiferença enquanto lavava sua mão.

— Bella, você não é mais a mesma — Rose comentou delicadamente.

— Ninguém é mais a mesma de quatro anos atrás.

— Mas você está completamente diferente. Você não fala, só fica pelos cantos, eu já vi você chorando — Alice falou.

— Eu preciso de um tempo por favor me deem um tempo — Bella disse saindo do banheiro.

Ela correu para fora da escola.

Sem se preocupar com as outras aulas que tinha entrou em seu carro e foi para sua casa.

Bella queria contar o que tinha acontecido. Queria contar sobre a gravidez a elas, mas e se mudassem com ela?

Se não quisessem mais ser suas amigas?

Ela não queria ninguém agindo diferente com ela.

Com pena ou o que for.

Ela não era uma coitadinha.

Ela era uma lutadora. Apesar de todo sofrimento e dor que sentia, ela queria vencer, não queria deixar aquilo que aconteceu estragar o resto da vida dela.

Respirou fundo já tinha quase uma semana da consulta com a médica e da conversa com Edward. Ela tinha que voltar lá e iniciar seu pré-natal.

Ela não sabia como sua vida seria ainda.

Edward tinha dito que a queria, mas ela poderia ainda ter um relacionamento com ele?

Não se sentia totalmente preparada ainda.

Mas ela o queria. Ela o amava.

Não queria deixar o que aconteceu estragar toda sua vida.

Não queria viver amargurada odiando todos os homens e colocando a culpa neles.

Edward não era assim.

Ela saiu de seu carro respirando fundo e foi para dentro de casa.

Por pouco não escorregou no gelo, mas conseguiu se segurar no corrimão que tinha ali.

— Droga — ela praguejou se firmando assustada, se tivesse caído nem conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Entrou em casa com cuidado se sentando no sofá.

Respirou calmamente tentando controlar seu coração que batia acelerado.

Tomou um susto e tanto.

Quando se sentiu mais calma, se levantou e foi para seu quarto, subindo as escadas com cuidado.

Meia hora depois ligou desesperada para Edward.

— O que foi, baby? Você está bem?

— Eu estou sangrando — ela conseguiu dizer fungando. Tinha acabado de sair do banheiro onde tinha ido fazer xixi quando viu a pequena mancha em sua calcinha.

— Onde você está?

— Em casa.

— Tudo bem, fique calma. Eu vou ligar para Charlie ele vai te buscar ok? Eu vou estar aqui te esperando no hospital — ele falou.

— Tá bom — Bella disse assentindo.

Edward desligou apressado já ligando para Charlie.

Ele entrou carregando Bella nos braços, Edward a esperava ali junto com Carmem.

Eles correram levando-a para a sala de exame.

Ela não se lembrava muito do que aconteceu depois.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Programei ontem o capítulo para sair hoje, espero que dê certo, o próximo só dia 10/10 quando chegar de viagem.  
Não sei se vou conseguir postar no , mas aqui está o capítulo

e antes que me matem a Bella não vai perder o bebê.

Charlie até que reagiu calmamente né? Ele já esperava por algo assim, então não foi um choque total para ele... Vai ser quando ele descobrir quem foi...  
beem comentem amores,  
beeijos


	14. Capítulo 13

Quando ela acordou horas depois ela encarou a parede branca do hospital. Estava em um leito com cortinas azuis fechadas ao redor dela.

Edward estava sentado ali perto da maca, em uma cadeira. A mão dele estava esticada e tocava a dela.

Ele dormia com um biquinho nos lábios, a cabeça inclinada, que Bella quis beijar. Usava sua roupa de hospital.

Ela queria tanto aceitar o que ele ofereceu.

Deixa-lo cuidar dela e do bebê.

Mas como poderia ser dele quando tinha sido tão machucada?

Pensar nisso a fez se lembrar do motivo que estava ali.

Bella arfou colocando a mão em sua barriga.

— Edward — ela o chamou e ele abriu imediatamente os olhos — O bebê ele...

— Ele está bem — Edward disse bocejando, sua mão deslizando por cima da dela em sua barriga.

Ela encarou as duas mão ali sentindo um alívio grande em seu peito.

Ela queria odiar aquele bebê.

Odiava a forma que ele tinha sido feito.

Odiava a pessoa que o tinha colocado ali.

Ela não queria ficar com aquilo.

Não queria assumir aquela responsabilidade.

Sua vida toda tinha sido mudada por culpa de uma pessoa.

Mas como odiaria uma parte dela?

Alguém que estava crescendo em sua barriga?

Querendo ou não aquele bebê era filho dela.

E nada poderia mudar isso.

Era uma alma inocente que estava sendo gerada ali.

E por mais que tivesse lutado contra, pensado em até colocá-lo para adoção. Bella o amava. E isso bastava.

— Ei, Bella não chora, você não pode e emocionar muito — Edward disse limpando a lágrima que desceu pelo seu rosto.

— Ele vai ficar bem?

— Vai sim, foi só um susto — Edward falou. — Mas você não pode passar por mais estresse, tudo bem? — ele disse acariciando sua mão.

Ela assentiu.

— Eu não queria amá-lo, mas eu o amo — ela confessou — Não posso tirar ele, eu quero ele.

Edward deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ele podia ver ali como ela seria uma ótima mãe.

Não importava como aquele bebê tinha sido gerado, era uma vida ali.

— Você o amaria, Edward?

— Como eu poderia não amar qualquer parte sua Bella? — ele respondeu se levantando e beijando a testa dela, suas mãos se entrelaçando.

Ele sentia que aquilo era tão certo.

Eles juntos.

Bella ergueu seu rosto o olhando.

Ela amava Edward.

Sabia que ele cuidaria dela, deles.

Sabia que ele os protegeria de qualquer coisa.

Ela não se importava mais se era jovem demais.

Ainda tinha uma vida toda pela frente.

Ela ainda conquistaria todos seus sonhos.

Talvez demorasse um pouco mais, mas ainda seria feliz.

Finalmente se sentia um pouco mais leve.

Tudo daria certo, ela tinha fé e era só o que ela precisava.

— Então eu aceito, cuida de mim, dele... Cuida de nós.

— Para sempre — Edward respondeu emocionado roçando dessa vez seus lábios aos dela.

O futuro era incerto, a vida daquela criança era incerta ainda.

A única certeza que ele tinha naquele momento, era que amaria Bella e aquela criança como se fosse seu filho, não importa o que acontecesse.

E ele estava feliz.

...

— Aqui está bom? — Edward disse arrumando o travesseiro atrás de Bella.

— Está ótimo eu já disse.

— Você está bem então? — Charlie perguntou pela décima vez desde que ela tinha saído do hospital.

— Eu juro que se alguém perguntar de novo como eu estou, eu vou levantar dessa cama e descer aquelas escadas pelo corrimão, nem sei o porquê Edward me trouxe no colo para cá — Bella disse sabendo que assim eles parariam com aquela preocupação extrema.

Já estava se irritando já.

— Negativo mocinha você ainda está de repouso por 2 dias — Edward a lembrou.

— Eu não posso perder dois dias de aula — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Preciso estudar estou começando o último ano agora tenho muita coisa pela frente, já vou perder aulas quando o bebê nascer.

— Você não pode se estressar, nem fazer esforço.

— Eu vou me estressar mais se ficar aqui sozinha — insistiu.

Edward suspirou.

— Vamos ver como você vai amanhecer amanhã e decidimos, ok? — ele falou colocando a mão em cima da dela.

Eles se olharam esquecendo por um momento onde estavam.

Ela tinha recebido alta depois de fazerem uma ecografia.

Pela primeira vez ela escutou o coração do bebê e se emocionou.

Edward estava ao seu lado e Charlie também.

Escutar aquele barulhinho só fez Bella ter certeza que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Como estava tudo bem, foi liberada, mas para ficar de repouso em casa.

Faria outra consulta e já estava ansiosa para escutar de novo o coração de seu filho batendo.

Charlie pigarreou e Edward o olhou.

— Vocês se esqueceram de me contar alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha grossa.

Edward encarou Bella.

Ele pegou em sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Nós vamos nos casar Charlie e eu vou assumir a criança — Edward disse de uma vez.

O chefe de polícia respirou fundo encarando os dois.

— Edward, acho que está na hora de ir.

— Pai...

— É bem-vindo para voltar mais tarde, mas preciso conversar com Bella agora.

— Hum, é claro — assentiu. — Eu volto mais tarde, tudo bem? Qualquer coisa me liga — ele disse se inclinando e beijando a cabeça de Bella antes de se levantar.

Ela assentiu. Ele estendeu a mão para Charlie e eles sem cumprimentaram antes de sair do quarto.

O chefe esperou uns segundo para falar algo.

Ele puxou a cadeira de balanço e se sentou próximo da cama.

— Bella, você tem certeza que quer isso?

Ela assentiu.

— É o melhor, esse bebê ele vai precisar de um pai... de uma família.

— Bella, você tem que falar o que aconteceu... Se o pai dessa criança machucou você..

— Esse bebê é só meu... e agora de Edward — ela disse colocando a mão em sua barriga.

— Vocês não podem assumir essa responsabilidade sozinhos. Você é tão nova filha...

— Eu sei, mas aconteceu. Eu amo Edward, papai. Sei que ele vai cuidar da gente — ela falou.

— Bells — ele disse suavemente pegando em sua mão — Me conte o que aconteceu, o garoto que fez isso tem que pagar pelo que fez...

Garoto.

Bella balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

O que ela mais queria era contar.

Mas não queria reviver toda aquela história de novo.

Só queria esquecer e seguir em frente.

— Nada pai, eu estou bem — ela se esforçou a sorrir — Esse bebê é meu e de Edward, é isso que importa.

Charlie suspirou e a abraçou. Não queria pressioná-la, mas ainda descobriria quem machucou sua filha e faria o infeliz pagar por isso.

— Quando você se sentir preparada eu estou aqui, nunca se esqueça disso — ele disse — Eu te amo, Bells, nunca vou te abandonar. E vou ser o melhor avô para essa criança.

— Não vou, papai. Obrigada por tudo — ela disse emocionada.

— Descanse agora, qualquer coisa é só me gritar — ele falou saindo e deixando a porta entreaberta.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oiiiie cheguei de viagem já postando capítulo para vocês.

O que acharam?

Edward e Bella iniciaram um relacionamento e já vão pro casamento, será que dá certo? haha

Tem gente ainda que não sabe quem fez isso com a Bella, outras já sabem hehe, mas eu já falei quem foi então... :X

Comentem amores, aceito recomendações também :D

Beeeijos


	15. Capítulo 14

Mais tarde Edward chegou.

Charlie estava na sala com a tv ligada, mas parecia está distante dali.

— Chefe — ele chamou sua atenção.

— Hum? — Charlie pigarreou voltando para o mundo real.

— Tudo bem?

— Nada está bem Edward, mas acho que vai ficar agora. Você vai cuidar deles não vai?

— São minha família agora, Charlie — Edward disse firme.

— Eu estou confiando a pessoa que mais amo no mundo a você, se a machucar...

— Eu não vou.

— Ótimo, pode subir, então... Eu vou assistir ao jogo.

O médico assentiu.

— Aqui Esme mandou para você, imaginou que iria querer algo fresco — Edward disse dando a ele uma vasilha — É sopa então...

— Oh, está ótimo, agradeça a ela — ele disse meio desconcertado.

Edward assentiu e subiu as escadas.

Ele bateu na porta entreaberta antes de abri-la lentamente.

Bella estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas lendo um livro.

— Você ainda tem isso? — ele falou vendo sua antiga cópia de O morro dos ventos uivantes que Bella lia em todo o verão.

— É claro.

— Nunca vou entender como gosta de ler sempre o mesmo livro.

— Toda vez eu vejo um outro ponto da história — Bella disse — mas estou aprendendo a gostar de outros também. É bom para fugir da realidade — ela disse olhando para o canto do quarto onde tinha uma pilha de livros.

— Trouxe sopa para você, Esme que fez.

— Você contou a ela? — Bella perguntou mordiscando seu lábio.

Edward se aproximou sentando na cadeira de balanço.

— Eu disse que estávamos juntos, mas não disse ainda que estávamos esperando um filho — ele falou suavemente.

Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar. Como ela podia se apaixonar ainda mais por esse homem?

— Quando você pensa em dizer?

— Pode ser no jantar de Ação de Graças? O que acha?

— Tudo bem, não vamos conseguir esconder isso por mais tempo, daqui a pouco minha barriga começa a aparecer.

Edward sorriu a imaginando com a barriga grande.

— Eu acho que ficará linda grávida — ele falou.

Ela corou.

— É melhor comer antes que esfrie — disse pegando a vasilha e uma colher que tinha trago.

— Nossa esse cheiro está bom — Bella disse com sua boca salivando.

Edward ficou a observando comer, já que ela tinha se recusado a deixa-lo dar para ela.

— O que você está olhando? — ela disse envergonhada.

Edward deu um sorriso torto.

— Você — ele disse apenas — É linda — ele falou adorando ver suas bochechas corando.

— Está me deixando envergonhada — ela disse terminando de comer e devolveu a vasilha a ele.

— Eu te amo Bella — Edward disse entrelaçando sua mão na dela. — Eu nunca te esqueci.

— Eu sei, eu também não — ela sussurrou subindo sua outra mão e acariciando o cabelo dele. Ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos verdes podendo ver seu reflexo — Eu te amo, Edward Cullen — ela disse, precisava que ele entendesse — Eu quero que saiba, que nunca tive ninguém Edward, esses anos todos. Eu te esperei, eu sonhava em me reencontrar com você. Eu sonhava em um dia poderíamos ficar juntos...

Ele sorriu.

— Eu sei, baby. E estamos juntos agora e com esse bebê. Prometo que não importa o que acontecer sempre vou cuidar de vocês.

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Agora coma, precisa ficar forte para trazer nosso filho ao mundo — ele falou naturalmente.

Nosso filho.

Bella sabia que não podia existir no mundo um pai melhor para aquele bebê do que o homem que estava ao seu lado a observando comer.

As coisas finalmente estavam se encaixando como deveria ser.

...

— Eu não acredito que você e meu tio estão namorando — Alice disse assim que Bella chegou na escola, mal esperando ela sair do carro.

— Alice, fala baixo — Bella pediu olhando ao redor, mas não havia ninguém perto delas.

— Então é verdade? — Alice perguntou de boca aberta.

— Sim — Bella sussurrou apenas.

— AH MEU DEUS — ela gritou.

— Shii, Alice — Bella pediu novamente. — Não quero que ninguém saiba ainda.

— Mas você está namorando o Edward, ele... ele enchia nosso saco quando éramos mais novas e AH MEU DEUS. Vocês ficavam durante o verão não era? Por isso ás vezes você sumia e...

— Nós só gostávamos de conversar — Bella respondeu sabendo que não tinha mais por que mentir — Nós ficamos uma vez... no último verão que passei aqui.

— Ah meu Deus, vocês transaram?

— NÃO doida — Bella respondeu suspirando — Ele... ele nem quis me beijar direito, disse que eu era nova demais.

— AH MEU DEUS.

— Será que dá para você parar de falar isso? — falou, mas no fundo estava achando seu surto divertido.

— Eu nunca consegui perceber que vocês se gostavam... Por isso Edward nunca namorou ninguém, eu e Emmett até pensamos que ele fosse gay, porque ele é lindo e nunca nos apresentou uma namorada, é porque ele gosta de você.

Bella apenas assentiu, não pode conter um pequeno sorriso.

Edward a amava. Ela e o bebê.

— AH MEU DEUS — Alice disse de novo sem se conter — E você gosta dele e passaram esses anos todos separados e agora estão juntos isso é tão liiiindo.

— Por favor Alice, não conta para ninguém ainda, logo todos vão saber e...

— Eu não contaria Bella. AH MEU DEUS, será que devo te chamar de tia?

Bella não conseguiu não rir.

— Claro que não doida, ainda não estamos casados.

— AH MEU DEUS, AINDA NÃO? — ela gritou e duas garotas que chegaram ao corredor olharam para elas curiosas.

— Alice — Bella tampou sua boca — Será que podemos conversar depois?

— Mais tarde na sua casa, você não me escapa.

— Tudo bem — Bella falou sabendo que não tinha como deixar isso passar.

A conversa com Alice foi mais tranquila que Bella tinha imaginado, apesar do jeito de Alice, ela não ficou insistindo para Bella falar nada que não queria e logo ambas se lembraram de um dever que tinham da aula de literatura e fizeram juntas.

O resto da semana foi tranquila. Edward ia todos os dias jantar com eles, quando não estava de plantão no hospital. Bella gostava de cozinhar e fazer jantar para ele e seu pai. Achava aquilo relaxante demais e fugia um pouco de suas preocupações.

Eles não ficaram muito tempo sozinhos, mas Edward era sempre carinhoso com Bella quando estavam juntos, mesmo na presença de seu pai.

Ele beijava sua face, acariciava sua mão e a abraçava, sempre se despediam com beijinhos inocentes.

Até que chegou o dia de Ação de Graças.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Ficou meio assim esse final, pois juntei o capítulo com a metade do outro, para não ficar tão pequeno, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos e comentem


	16. Capítulo 15

Na véspera do dia de Ação de Graças, Bella mal conseguiu dormir.

Ela estava nervosa. Seria apresentada oficialmente como namorada de Edward e sabia que logo o boato se espalharia.

Ela tinha passado a noite em claro pensativa.

Bella tinha achado que nunca mais poderia ser feliz depois do que fizeram a ela.

Tinha passado uma semana inteira se sentindo como se tivesse caído em um poço sem fundo. Nunca pensou que poderia sofrer mais que aquilo, mas sua mãe não acreditar nela tinha sido muito pior.

Tecnicamente era para todas as mães amarem seus filhos incondicionalmente. Porém, a sua tinha a abandonado e a expulsado de casa no momento que Bella mais tinha precisado.

Dizem que depois da tempestade vem a calmaria e Bella começava a se sentir um pouco feliz e aliviada da sua mãe ter feito o que fez.

Na verdade Renée a tinha ajudado.

Mudar para Forks foi a melhor a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido.

Ficar longe daquela cidade, daquela casa, dele. Ficar perto de pessoas que realmente se importavam com ela, como seu pai, seus amigos e principalmente Edward.

Tudo parecia se encaixar e ela estava se sentindo um pouco mais feliz a cada dia.

Sentia que estava superando pouco a pouco.

Ela só queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

O que ele tinha feito. Nada poderia mudar aquilo.

E ela não podia passar a vida amargurada e remoendo isso.

Ela queria ser feliz.

Queria ser feliz com Edward. Com aquela criança. Seu filho ou filha.

E ela estava decidida a ser.

Naquele dia resolveu enterrar tudo.

Ela pararia de ficar remoendo aquilo e viveria sua vida.

Ela se permitiria ser feliz.

— Bells, você está linda — Charlie disse quando a filha desceu as escadas.

— O senhor tem certeza? — Bella perguntou querendo uma opinião.

Ela tinha escolhido vestir um vestido azul, ele tinha babados na saia, mas sem ser brega, tinha ficado meio justos nos seus seios que estavam começando a inchar mais e em sua cintura. Usava junto com seu allstar e uma jaqueta de frio.

— É claro que está, Edward é um homem de sorte. Vamos?

Bella queria descordar, ela que era uma mulher de sorte.

Ambos, na verdade, eram.

...

— O que eles fizeram aqui? — Bella perguntou abismada olhando para a casa a sua frente quando chegaram. Estava completamente diferente da que ela se lembrava.

— Eles fizeram uma grande reforma, há uns 3 anos. Tenho para mim que Carlisle ganhou na megasena e não quis dizer para ninguém — Charlie brincou.

Bella sorria.

A casa estava toda com um visual moderno, mas sem perder seu jeito clássico.

Tinha amplas janelas, cercada por algumas árvores.

Parecia a casa de alguém famoso, era chique demais para uma cidade como Forks.

Charlie parou sua viatura e eles saíram do carro.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu Edward abrindo a porta antes que eles chegassem nela. Ele estava lindo, vestia uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa social dobrada até seus cotovelos, seu cabelo estava todo despenteado e seus olhos brilhavam a olhando.

— Você está... maravilhosa, Bella — Edward disse hipnotizado depois de cumprimentar Charlie que entrou na casa e encarar Bella.

— Obrigada — ela disse corando. — Você está bonito também — ela disse percebendo como a blusa realçava seu peito e os músculos do braço. Será que ele malhava? — Eu trouxe uma sobremesa.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu pegando a tigela e roçando seus lábios no canto da boca dela.

Ela estava tão cheirosa e ele sentia tanto desejo por ela.

Ele sabia que tinha que ir com calma e respeitar o tempo dela.

Tudo iria acontecer, mas sabia que ainda não.

— AH MEU DEUS — Alice disse fazendo Edward se separar — Vocês são lindos juntos, totalmente shipo vocês — ela falou.

Edward balançou a cabeça para sobrinha. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes escutou Alice falando " Ah, meu Deus" aquela semana. Ela com certeza não levava a sério o 2º mandamento de não falar o nome de Deus em vão.

— Bella, é um prazer tê-la aqui de novo — Esme disse abraçando-a.

Esme não tinha mudado nada, ao contrário, parecia ainda mais jovem e bonita assim como Carlisle.

— É um prazer estar de volta — Bella respondeu. — Eu adorei a mudança na casa, essas janelas grandes deram um ar moderno, mas não perdeu o jeito clássico.

— Sim, foi eu que fiz o projeto, depois posso te mostrar cada detalhe.

— Bella como está? — o loiro disse interrompendo a esposa, sabia que ela amava falar sobre cada detalhe da casa deles.

— Carlisle você não mudou nada — Bella disse recebendo um abraço dele. O homem era completamente lindo e cheiroso, assim como o irmão. Deveria ser o charme dos Cullen.

— E você está linda, Bella — ele respondeu educadamente.

— Onde está Emmett — Charlie perguntou.

— Ele foi almoçar com os pais de Rose e Jasper.

— E você não quis ir? — Bella olhou para a amiga que observava com bastante atenção a mãos dela e de Edward entrelaçadas.

— Não, tinha que ver vocês com meus próprios olhos — ela piscou.

— Bem, vamos almoçar? — Esme disse animada.

O almoço foi tranquilo. Carlisle deu as graças, agradecendo por Bella e Charlie estarem ali. Ele conversou que só com Charlie e Edward, Alice também dominou as conversas. Edward não pode não notar que Bella também falou mais que o costume, pela primeira vez notou que ela parecia mais feliz. Toda vez que sua mão estava livre, ele acariciava a dela por debaixo da mesa e sorria ao ver o sorriso discreto que ela dava, quando elas se tocavam.

Todos adoraram a sobremesa de Bella que ficou aliviada.

Quando terminaram eles foram conversar na sala.

— Bella, você quer dar uma volta comigo? — Edward perguntou minutos depois.

— Claro — ela respondeu se levantando com eles.

Eles pediram licença e saíram da casa.

— Onde estamos indo? — Bella perguntou curiosa enquanto ele ia para o fundo da casa.

— Você já vai ver — ele respondeu apertando a mão dela suavemente.

Eles saíram pelos fundos da casa e andaram por um caminho curto de pedras no chão.

Demorou mais algumas dezenas de passos para que Bella pudesse ver a casa.

Estava cercada de árvores e flores e tinha um estilo rústico adorável.

Mesmo abandonada e precisando de uma boa reforma era linda.

— Carlisle e Esme me deram essa casa como presente de formatura — ele disse suavemente — É claro que precisa de uma boa reforma e eu já tenho uma empreiteira só esperando para começar, Esme também fez o projeto. Eu acho... que seria um bom lugar para começar nossa família, podemos fazer até um balanço entre aquelas duas arvores, acho que o bebê iria gostar — ele falou suavemente.

— Edward — Bella disse emocionada o abraçando, deitando seu rosto no pescoço dele — Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer por tudo que está fazendo — falou fungando.

— Eu te amo Bella e ver esse sorriso no seu rosto é o melhor presente para mim — respondeu acariciando sua pele.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou suavemente, mas beijo logo se transformou em rápido e exigente a língua deles se entrelaçando com força.

Ele apertou suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela, pressionando seus corpos.

De repente, ele quebrou o beijo ofegante encostando sua testa na dela.

— Desculpa — ele sussurrou.

— Tudo bem — Bella falou tentado normalizar sua respiração.

Edward olhou ao redor, antes de olhar para ela.

— Então você gostou da casa?

— Acho que vai ser perfeita — Bella respondeu.

Ele sorriu.

— Então precisamos oficializar isso — ele se afastou dela pegando algo em seu bolso.

Edward se ajoelhou no chão, abrindo a caixinha e Bella arfou.

— Isabella Marie Swan, eu prometo te amar e te fazer feliz todos os dias. Prometo criar esse filho como se fosse do meu próprio sangue e dar todo amor, carinho e proteção que vocês precisam, você aceita se casar comigo? — ele propôs suavemente, olhando bem fundo dos seus olhos.

— SIM! — Bella disse sem conter as lágrimas de felicidade que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Depois de tantos meses era a primeira vez que ela chorava de felicidade.

Edward deslizou o anel no dedo dela e abraçou Bella.

— Eu te amo — ela disse.

Agora era hora de abandonar toda dor e viver um futuro maravilhoso ao lado de Edward e seu filho.

— E eu amo vocês — ele respondeu colocando a mão na barriga dela e a beijando novamente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Ops! Ainda não foi dessa vez que descobriram da gravidez da Bella kkkkk  
Mas o que acharam do capítulo?  
É claro que a Bella não vai superar tudo assim de uma hora para outra, mas ela querer isso já ajuda bastante né. Comente, por favor  
Alguém querendo me fazer feliz e dá uma recomendaçãozinha na fic?  
Beijos e segunda volto com mais


	17. Capítulo 16

O grito que Alice deu quando ela avistou a aliança no dedo de Bella assim que eles voltaram assustou a todos.

Emmett, Jasper e Rose tinham acabado de chegar.

Charlie foi o único que não pareceu surpreso com o pedido de Edward.

Todos abraçaram e felicitaram os recentes noivos que esbanjavam felicidades.

— Não acham cedo demais? — Carlisle comentou quando eles disseram que queriam se casar antes do final do ano.

— Querido, nós namoramos e casamos em um intervalo de cinco meses, quer mesmo falar de ser cedo? — Esme arqueou sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Charlie, o que acha? — Carlisle perguntou ao amigo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Confio em Edward, sei que ele vai cuidar dela — disse apenas.

Edward concordou abraçando Bella por trás.

...

— Edward, podemos conversar a sós? — Carlisle perguntou quando Charlie foi embora, Bella conversa com Alice e Rose na sala. Depois ele levaria a noiva embora.

— Claro — ele disse e seguiu o irmão para seu escritório.

— Por que estão se casando cedo assim? — perguntou sem rodeios.

— Eu sou apaixonado por essa mulher desde os meus 18 anos, eu nunca me permitir me entregar ao que senti, pois sabia que ela era jovem, mas eu quero viver esse amor agora. Pode ser cedo, mas eu tenho um emprego, pago minhas próprias contas, sou grato por tudo que fez por mim, mas quero ter minha família também.

— O que você está me escondendo nessa história? — pressionou sentindo que havia algo mais ali.

Edward suspirou passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Ele não esconderia aquilo do seu irmão.

— Bella está grávida.

— O que? Quantas e quantas vezes eu disse para você usar camisinha e...

— ele parou pensativo, sua testa se franzido — Não tem nem dois meses que Bella se mudou para cá, Edward. De quantas semanas ela está? — ele perguntou espantado.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não importa, o filho que ela está esperando é meu, eu vou cria-lo e dar todo o amor que uma criança precisa, assim como para minha mulher também.

Eles se entreolharam.

— Você tem certeza disso? Criar um filho é uma responsabilidade grande, Bella é jovem ainda, se esse casamento não der certo, você vai ter que ser sempre o pai que essa criança precisa.

— Esse casamento vai dar certo — ele disse com firmeza. — Eu a amo Carlisle, o fato dela está grávida de outro homem não mudou isso. Eles precisam de mim.

— Nossos pais teriam orgulho de você, estou orgulhoso. Você sempre foi maduro demais para sua idade, saiba que essa criança vai ter o tio mais coruja do mundo.

— Obrigado — Edward disse aliviado abraçando forte o irmão.

...

O boato que o jovem médico estava noivo com a filha do chefe de polícia da cidade se espalhou rapidamente.

Cidade pequena era assim.

Quase todos se conheciam e faziam fofoca.

Todos faziam mexerico e especulações.

O pior era a escola.

Os únicos amigos de verdade que Bella tinha eram Alie, Rose e Emmett.

Eles tentavam deixar o clima mais leve, mas por onde passava todos cochichavam sobre como Bella tinha conseguido noivar tão rápido assim com Edward.

Quando ficaram sabendo que ela se emancipou para se casar as meninas encaravam Bella com inveja, ela sabia que só pioraria depois que a barriga dela tivesse mais evidente.

Estava começando a aparecer, mas Bella fazia questão de usar moletom e blusas folgadas.

A reforma na casa também tinha começado, Bella tinha adorado o projeto que Esme tinha feito e eles prometeram entregar a casa reformada completa em

28 dias e marcaram a data do casamento para depois do natal, mas antes do Ano Novo.

Edward continuava indo jantar todos os dias que não estavam de plantão na sua casa e com ele por perto Bella sentia que tudo parecia certo.

— Ah você está tão linda — Esme disse encarando Bella que experimentava seu vestido de noiva.

— Você acha? A cerimônia vai ser simples, não acha exagerado? — Bella perguntou se olhando no espelho.

— Exagerado? Bella você deveria se casar com aquele vestido princesa, mas como não quis esse vestido está perfeito para ocasião — Alice falou.

Bella suspirou se encarando no espelho.

Não sabia se ela merecia se casar de véu e grinalda, mas sabia que Edward merecia.

Então ela seria a noiva dos sonhos para ele.

Quando faltava uma semana para o casamento Bella criou coragem e resolveu contar para Alice e Rose sobre a gravidez.

Conversou com Edward e ele a apoiou.

Ela faria 15 semanas de gestação depois do casamento e não queria mais esconder aquilo de suas amigas.

Bella resolveu falar com elas no seu chá de lingerie que elas resolveram fazer, mesmo Bella não tendo certeza que usaria nada do que ganhou ali.

— Alice, Rose, eu tenho algo para contar a vocês... — Bella disse depois de um momento — Esme já sabe, mas queria que vocês soubessem por mim — ela falou.

— O que foi, Bella?

— Eu estou grávida — ela falou.

Ambas arfaram surpresas.

— Ah meu Deus, por isso você e Edward querem se casar logo — Alice disse.

— Sim — Bella falou apenas.

— De quantos meses está? Como é ficar grávida? Você sente enjoo? — Rosalie perguntou, um de seus maiores sonhos era ser mãe, mas ainda demoraria para realizá-lo.

— Quase três, ficar grávida é uma sensação inexplicável, eu não sei, saber que tem alguém crescendo dentro de você... — Bella falou erguendo a blusa e mostrando sua pequena barriga.

— Meu Deus, já está enorme Bella — Rose disse maravilhada e levou sua mão acariciando a barriga dela.

— Ah meu Deus, você e Edward transaram logo que você chegou, por que não nos disse? — Alice falou, já que ela tinha voltado a morar ali, tinha pouco mais de 3 meses.

— Alice, certas coisas, não precisam ser comentadas — Esme repreendeu a filha.

— Mas eu sou amiga dela, quando eu transei com Jasper eu...

— Como é? — Esme encarou a filha que arregalou seus olhos colocando a mão na boca. Agora estava enrolada.

Bella e Rosalie riram.

Ela não sabia que as meninas tinham acreditado ou não se aquele filho era de Edward.

Mas não importava mais.

Aquele filho era de Edward e só o que importava era isso.

...

— Então está preparada? — Edward falou para sua futura mulher.

— Nenhum pouco — ela admitiu sinceramente — Vomitei hoje de nervosismo imagine amanhã

Ele sorriu.

— Eu também estou nervoso — falou.

— Está?

— É claro, não sabe quanto eu sonhei com esse dia, meu amor e agora que finalmente está acontecendo — ele suspirou roçando seu nariz no dela.

Bella acariciou seu cabelo.

Se separaram escutando uma buzina de carro.

Bella se virou e viu o carro de Carlisle com alguns outros homens que ela sabia ser colegas do hospital.

— Promete que não vão a um clube de stripper? — ela pediu.

Ele riu.

— Não se preocupe a única mulher que quero ver nua é você — ele disse e beijou seu pescoço ouvindo outra buzina.

— Bora logo, doutor Cullen.

— Eu vou cuidar dele, Bella, não se preocupe — escutou a voz de Carlisle dizer.

— Eu te amo, te vejo amanhã no altar?

— Eu vou ser a de branco — ela disse o mais clichê que conseguiu.

— E eu vou ser o homem mais feliz dali — avisou dando um selinho em seus lábios e indo para o carro.

Ele acenou e Bella esperou o carro sumir para entrar em casa.

Aquela noite seria longa, mas amanhã ela se tornaria Isabella Cullen.

Estava ansiosa para isso

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, obrigada pelos comentários, muito feliz que estão gostando

No próximo vamos finalmente descobrir quem fez isso com Bella, para quem ainda tem dúvidas haha preparadas?

O que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado

Bella está perto também de contar para Edward tudo que aconteceu, então preparem os coraçãozinhos... horrível pensar que isso realente acontece nos dias de hoje.

Bem amores, comentem e recomendem,

beijos


	18. Capítulo 17

— Está dando para perceber — Bella falou se encarando no espelho e passando a mão em sua pequena barriga.

— Amiga, ninguém vai acreditar que esse bebê é de lua de mel — Rose falou terminando de arrumar seu cabelo.

— Deixa os outros pensarem o que quiser, o que importa é que hoje você vai se casar com seu amor — Alice sorriu.

— Obrigada meninas, não podia ter damas melhores que vocês — Bella falou sorrindo para as amigas.

Escutaram uma batida na porta e Charlie entrou.

Bella sorriu quando viu seu pai.

Nunca o tinha visto com roupas formais assim.

Ele parecia mais jovem e bonito.

— Está pronta, querida? — ele disse.

— Sim — Bella falou pegando seu buquê.

— Bem nós vamos entrar esperem mais alguns minutos e entrem em seguida Alice falou e Bella assentiu.

— Você está linda Bella — Charlie falou pegando sua mão — Queria que Renée estivesse aqui...

— Pai não — Bella o cortou.

Ela ainda não o tinha perdoado quando descobriu que ele tinha mandado um convite para sua ex-esposa. Ele esperava que a mulher caísse em si e se desculpasse com a filha, sabia que Bella sofria ainda pela mãe e só queria ver a menina feliz.

Felizmente, Renée nunca tinha respondido ao convite. Uma parte do coração de Bella doía por sua mãe não está ali naquele dia especial, mas outra estava aliviada. Se ela tivesse ido, com certeza não seria sozinha.

— Tudo bem — ele suspirou e deu o braço a ela — Vamos.

Bella sentiu suas pernas tremerem de nervosismo.

Ela iria se casar.

Tinha 17 anos, estava grávida e se casando com Edward.

Se alguém dissesse isso a ela dois anos atrás a chamaria de maluca.

Mas era real.

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu Edward ali no corredor.

De repente todo o nervosismo foi embora. Ele sorriu para ela e ela percebeu o quanto aquilo era certo. Havia apenas ele ali para ela.

Sorrindo enquanto a esperava. Seus olhos claros brilhando.

A cerimônia foi simples e para pouquíssimos convidados.

Carlisle tinha tirado uma licença e realizaria a união deles.

Edward a recebeu com um beijo na testa e eles giraram para Carlisle.

Carlisle leu uma passagem da bíblia e depois falou sobre o amor antes de abençoar a união deles. Trocaram alianças e assinaram um documento antes de finalmente serem declarados marido e mulher.

Edward a puxou delicadamente e beijou seus lábios a mão dele cobrindo a barriga dela.

Sabia que todos perceberiam ali que ela estava grávida e pela primeira vez não se importou.

Ela estava grávida do homem que amava.

Seu marido.

Sentia que tudo daria certo.

Cedo engano.

...

— Eu já disse o quanto está linda hoje, sra. Cullen? — Edward falou suas mãos deslizando suavemente pelo tecido do vestido de Bella e parando em sua cintura, enquanto ele dançava outra música calma com sua esposa.

— Só um milhão de vezes, sr. Cullen — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ele riu e beijou a bochecha dela. Estava tão feliz, todos podiam ver a felicidade e alegria irradiando de Edward.

— Você está pronta para ir?

Já tinha quase 3 horas que a recepção do casamento deles estava acontecendo, era só um jantar e algumas músicas calmas para quem quisesse dançar.

Bella já tinha jogado o buquê e para sua surpresa quem tinha pegado era sua médica Carmen, aliás a mesma dançava com seu pai naquele momento.

Bella podia ver que eles se gostavam e estava feliz.

Queria que seu pai se casasse de novo e esperava que desse certo com Carmen, eles formavam um lindo casal.

— Já está na hora? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, se não chegaremos tarde. Vamos trocar de roupa e se despedir dos convidados — ele falou e ela assentiu.

Meia hora depois eles se despediram de todos que aplaudiu o casal e saíram para o carro, depois de Edward puxar Bella e beijar sua boca com entusiasmo na frente de todos.

— Está cansada? — Edward perguntou saindo com o carro dali.

— Um pouco — ela falou mordicando seu lábio involuntariamente.

— Durma, então — ele disse apenas colocando sua mão na perna dela.

Ela até tentou dormir, mas cada quilômetro que passava ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

Eles passariam o final de semana em Seattle. Não seria uma grande lua de mel, mas seria só os dois e isso bastava.

Ela estava tão nervosa.

Não estava se sentindo preparada para fazer _aquilo_ com Edward, mas estava com vergonha de dizer isso a ele.

O que ele acharia?

Será que ele queria?

Deveriam ter conversado sobre isso antes do casamento, mas ele nunca tocou no assunto e muito menos ela reuniu coragem para tocar.

Mas ela sabia que ele queria.

Ela sentiu a mão dele acariciar sua mão e de alguma forma ela relaxou e conseguiu dormir.

Ambos não sabiam o que aquela noite reservava para eles, mas enfrentariam o que fosse juntos.

...

— Sua burra idiota, você mentiu para mim — o homem disse com raiva amassando o papel de convite que tinha acabado de flagrar sua esposa encarando.

— Eu... eu não sabia que ela iria se casar — Renée falou amedrontada.

Quando ele estava bravo assim, as coisas nunca acabavam bem.

— Como pode deixar sua filha assim? Arrume suas coisas, vamos agora mesmo atrás dela e trazê-la de volta para essa casa.

— Por que a quer tanto aqui? Eu não consigo entender... Eu te amo tanto, Phil. Não está gostando de ficar só comigo? — Ela perguntou fungando e acariciando o rosto do marido.

Tudo que ela tinha feito por ele e mesmo assim ele não esquecia Bella.

Phil suspirou friamente, dando um falso sorriso. Ele acariciou o rosto da esposa beijando seus lábios.

— Eu te amo, Renée, você é a mulher mais importante da minha vida, mas Bella é nossa filhinha, o lugar dela é ao nosso lado, ela precisa estar aqui para nossa família está completa, você não sente falta dela?

— Eu sinto, mas...

— Então, vamos atrás dela e trazê-la para cá, seremos como uma família de novo, você vai ver. Vocês duas são minha e assim vai ser — ele disse a abraçando e beijando seus cabelos.

Ele iria atrás de Bella e traria de volta para aquela casa.

Depois teria Renée e Bella para si, como sempre sonhou.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, finalmente descobrindo quem machucou a Bella  
Acho que todas já sabiam na verdade né kkkkk  
Phil é nojento como podemos ver.  
No próximo Bella finalmente vai contar a Edward o que aconteceu, se tivermos muito comentários o capítulo ainda pode sair esse mês, então comentem e recomendem. Beijos


	19. Capítulo 18

**ATENÇÃO: CAPÍTULO COM CENA DE ESTUPRO.**

— Amor, está tudo bem? — Edward disse batendo na porta do banheiro suavemente. Ele havia tirado sua blusa e sapatos e estava só com sua calça esperando ela sair.

— Eu.. eu já estou saindo — ela gaguejou tentando disfarçar a voz de choro.

— Bella, abre essa porta — ele pediu com a voz mais firme.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo mais rapidamente pelo seu rosto. Respirando fundo ela limpou suas lágrimas e abriu a porta, olhando para baixo.

Os olhos de Edward percorreram o corpo dela que vestia uma camisola linda, branca e delicada, com detalhes de renda, feita exclusivamente para o dia de núpcias de um casal apaixonado.

Mas seu rosto vermelho e úmido, o impediu de conseguir ficar excitado.

— Me desculpa... — ela falou fungando enquanto chorava.

— Meu Deus, Bella. Por que está chorando? — ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Eu não estou preparada, eu... eu não consigo — ela falou entre soluços. — Eu... eu não consigo transar com você — ela sussurrou.

— Bella — ele balançou a cabeça a puxando para si e a abraçando. — Por que não me falou antes? Eu nunca tentaria nada se tivesse me falado, eu pensei que estava tudo bem...

— Eu estava com vergonha... eu pensei que conseguiria, eu queria conseguir, você fez tanto por mim e eu... eu sempre quis fazer isso com você... mas... mas não dá...

— Não chora, por favor — ele pediu esfregando suas costas. — Está tudo bem... tudo bem. Eu nunca forçaria você a fazer isso se não se sente confortável, Bella. Nunca — Ele a tranquilizou — Eu posso esperar.

— Mas você é meu marido e é nossa noite de núpcias...

— Não importa, ok? Nós vamos esperar — ele disse beijando a testa dela e fazendo carinho até que ela assentiu se acalmando.

— Vem, vamos deitar — ele disse a levando para a cama. — Está tudo bem eu dormir com você? Se não quiser posso dormir no chão...

— Não! Fica aqui — ela disse deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

Eles tinham chegado no hotel e foram direto por quarto já tinham feito o check-in. Edward pegou Bella em seus braços para passarem pela porta.

Ela arfou quando viu que o quarto estava todo decorado para um casal em lua de mel.

Havia um coração feito de pétalas de rosa vermelha em cima da cama com um balde de champanhe, vários buques de rosa decoravam o quarto.

Tudo para receber os recém-casados.

Mas ao contrário do que todos esperavam Edward abraçou sua esposa e começou a cantarolar uma música lenta e calma, sentindo ela relaxar.

Ele beijou sua testa e acariciou seu cabelo, fechou seus olhos até dormir também.

Edward acordou cedo e ficou admirando Bella na cama. Eles tinham mudado de posição em algum momento da noite e estavam dormindo de conchinha.

Ele sorriu percebendo que todas suas noites seriam assim.

Ela era tão linda.

Ele sentia tanto desejo por ela e apesar de querer tê-la para si como sempre imaginou, sabia que teria que ser paciente. Uma parte dele imaginava que não aconteceria nada naquela lua de mel, apesar de outra ter esperanças de que pudessem ser um do outro como ele sempre tinha imaginado.

Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse por ela. Já tinha esperando tanto tempo, mais alguns meses ou talvez poucos anos não seria nada demais desde que ficasse com ela.

Acariciou seu cabelo e decidiu tomar um banho, enquanto estava lavando seus cabelos escutou gritos vindo do quarto.

Rapidamente fechou o chuveiro, passou a toalha para tirar a espuma de seu cabelo e vestiu a calça que estava embolada no chão.

FLASHBACK

_— __Para, por favor, para __— __Bella sussurrou entre as lágrimas tentando empurrar o homem de cima dela._

_— __Fica quieta você vai gostar __—__ ele disse deslizando sua boca pelo pescoço dela enquanto sua mão outra mão abria as pernas dela e com força._

_— __Não __— __Bella disse chorando quando recebeu uma mordida no seio._

_A mão forte dele foi para sua boca a apertando e empurrando sua cabeça contra o colchão._

_No mesmo instante ela sentiu uma dor enorme com o membro dele a invadindo._

_— Isso minha menina, que delícia, deixa o papai te fazer mulher..._

FIM DE FLASHBACK

— Para, para, não — ele chegou ao quarto enquanto ela se remexia na cama e chorava.

— Bella — Edward disse a sacudindo e a despertando de seu pesadelo.

Bella arfou com força, como se estivesse passado muito tempo sem respirar e o abraçou chorando.

— Calma amor, está tudo bem, estou aqui — ele disse acariciando seus cabelos e suas costas, para relaxá-la.

Ela engasgava e chorava dando pequenos gritinhos, ele podia sentir todo medo que vinha dela e sentiu seus próprios olhos ficando úmidos também.

— Foi só um pesadelo — ele falou suavemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça ainda chorando.

Quando finalmente se acalmou, ela levantou o rosto e o encarou.

— Não foi um pesadelo — ela sussurrou se afastando dele.

Era isso.

Era iria contar.

Ela não estava preparada, mas talvez nunca estivesse.

Não aguentava mais lidar com tudo aquilo sozinha.

Ela sabia que precisava falar para ele.

Ter a ajuda dele para finalmente esquecer e superar aqui de uma vez.

Aquela com certeza não entraria na lista de melhores lua de mel do mundo.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou baixinho, acariciando seu rosto úmido e vermelho.

— Eu esqueci de trancar a porta — Bella sussurrou abraçando seus joelhos que ainda conseguia pressionou só um pouco sua barriga de grávida.

— O que? — Edward disse confuso.

— Eu esqueci de trancar a maldita porta — ela disse mais alto dessa vez — Quando minha mãe casou eu estava tão feliz, sempre quis que meus pais achassem alguém, que amassem outra pessoa de novo. No começo Phil era o padrasto dos sonhos, ele cuidava de mim como se fosse sua filha. Mas depois eu percebi que as atitudes deles não eram tão ingênuas como imaginava. Ele sempre me abraçava apertado, ele sempre me olhava de cima a baixo e quando podia passava a mão pelo meu corpo.

— Bella! — ele disse em choque, horrorizado, finalmente entendendo tudo.

Ela continuou com a voz embargada:

— Pouco tempo depois do meu aniversário de 17 anos, eu tinha passado o dia todo na escola fazendo um projeto de ciências, estava tão cansada, eu só cheguei em casa, banhei e capotei na cama. Eu esqueci, naquela noite de trancar a porta do meu quarto, eu sempre trancava, pois uma vez ele já tinha tentado entrar. Eu tinha tanto medo de contar para minha mãe, achava que estava entendendo tudo errado e ela coisa da minha cabeça — ela respirou fundo. — Quando eu acordei ele estava em cima de mim. Eu gritei, tentei empurrar ele, mas não tinha tanta força, ele disse coisas nojentas e me estuprou ali... com minha mãe dormindo no quarto ao lado. O marido dela... ele me estuprou — Bella chorou e Edward a abraçou chorando também — Ele roubou tudo de mim.

O quarto foi preenchido por barulho de fungados e choro baixinhos. Edward podia sentir a dor dela e ele queria matar aquele maldito.

Entretanto, não tinha nada que pudessem fazer para mudar aquilo.

A única coisa que Edward sabia era que ele faria esse desumano pagar por tudo.

— Você contou para sua mãe depois?

— Eu nunca tive coragem de contar... ele me ameaçou disse que se eu contasse iria matar ela e fugir comigo.

— Ele fez isso só uma vez? Bella, diga-me por favor — Edward precisava saber.

— Sim, foi só essa. Ele tentou entrar de novo no meu quarto, mas não conseguiu, depois ele começou a concentração para o campeonato de basebol que participou e viajou, eu nunca mais o vi.

— Ele é um maldito filho da puta, canalha eu quero matar ele e... — Edward praguejou esfregando seu rosto com raiva.

Como um homem podia fazer isso?

Com uma menina ainda? Com a menina que ele deveria ver como filha?

Certas coisas, Edward nunca conseguira entender.

Onde o mundo iria parar? Ele tinha medo de descobrir.

— Não, por favor, só me abraça — ela pediu.

E ele a abraçou, ambos deitaram juntos na cama novamente.

— Você tem que contar para seu pai Bella, esse babaca tem que pagar pelo o que fez — Edward disse.

Sabia que Charlie não deixaria isso impune.

— Se eu contar, todos vão saber... vão saber que esse filho não é seu — ela falou levando sua mão a barriga dela, Edward também levou e se sentiu mais relaxado se lembrando do serzinho que crescia ali.

Edward ficou ainda mais admirado e apaixonado por Bella que mesmo tão jovem e com esse trauma decidiu ter esse bebê.

— Que se foda todos, esse bebê é meu, é nosso. Ele não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu, eu te amo e amo nosso filho também. Podem falar o que for, mas isso nunca vai mudar — declarou.

Bella chorou novamente o abraçando.

Por um momento ficou com medo de Edward recusar aquele bebê depois que soubesse da verdade, mas agora tinha certeza que ele nunca faria isso.

— Eu te amo, me perdoa...

— Não, você não tem culpa de absolutamente nada — Edward a calou.

Ela assentiu engolindo seu choro.

— Desculpe estregar nossa lua de mel.

— Shii — ele falou a abraçando — Ainda vamos ter muitas luas de mel, agora volte a dormir — ele disse beijando sua testa.

Ela beijou seu peito, deixando as batidas do coração dele a acalmar.

Sentia que tinha tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros.

...

Contar tudo para Edward foi como um sopro de alívio em seu peito.

Bella nunca estava se sentido tão leve como se sentia naquele momento.

Ele tinha a entendido, ele estava do seu lado.

Ele cuidaria deles.

Dela e de seu bebê.

Ela estava finalmente se sentindo feliz.

Ela acordou novamente quase duas horas depois, com beijos e carinho de Edward e uma linda bandeja de café da manhã.

— Você quer sair ou ficar aqui no quarto? Podemos alugar um filme e...

— Não, vamos passear pela cidade, vamos esquecer tudo pelo resto desse dia. Amanhã já vamos embora e então vamos contar para meu pai e lidar com isso — ela falou.

Ele assentiu beijando sua testa.

Turistaram a tarde toda pela cidade de mãos dadas, trocando carinhos e beijos. Desceram até a beira do mar e caminharam pelo calçadão na baía de Elliot, foram para o Museu de Pop Cultura, terminaram o dia vendo o crepúsculo do alto do Space Neddle e se beijando depois de fazerem uma promessa de amor.

A noite dormiram mais uma vez abraçadinhos.

Bella considerou que o final de semana não tinha sido tão mal assim. E ela não via a hora de ter uma lua de mel de verdade com Edward, sonhou com isso durante a noite e acordou sorrindo.

Só não esperava que naquele mesmo dia ainda ficaria cara a cara com seu pior pesadelo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Sou tão boazinha, haha ia dividir o capítulo em dois, mas decidir postar logo tudo para vocês.

O que acharam? Começou pesado e triste né, mas terminou fofinho (mais ou menos)

Finalmente Bella contou para Edward tudo que aconteceu, Phil é nojento e Renée também por ficar ao lado dele e não acreditar na filha.

Vamos ver como vai ser esse reencontro agora. Tentei pegar leva na cena do estupro, outras coisas aconteceram, mas não vou relatar tudo.

Capítulo agora, só mês que vem haha

beeijos e continuem comentando e recomendando

lalac


	20. Capítulo 19

**ATENÇÃO: CAPÍTULO COM CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA CONTRA MULHER, QUE PODE SER SENSIVEL A GATILHOS EM ALGUNS LEITORES.**

— Bella, baby, chegamos — Edward disse suavemente acariciando o rosto dela.

Bella abriu seus olhos bocejando. Ela tinha tentado se manter acordada a viagem toda conversando com Edward sobre assuntos diversos, mas o sono a dominou e ela dormiu a outra metade do caminho.

— Já chegamos? — ela perguntou vendo que o carro estava parado em frente à casa de seu pai.

— Sim, você está pronta?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Edward deu um selinho em seus lábios.

— Eu estou com você, ok? — ele falou.

Bella assentiu passando a mão em seu cabelo e eles saíram do carro.

— De quem será aquele carro? — perguntou estranhando ao ver um carro sedan com a placa diferente parado na rua.

— Não sei — Edward deu de ombros indo para entrada da casa, sua mão acariciando a da esposa.

— Ah, vocês chegaram — Charlie disse parecendo nervoso. Ele estava sem seu uniforme de policial, o que era raro de se ver.

— Oi, papai, tudo bem? — Bella falou o abraçando.

— Sim, como foi a viagem? Você tem visitas — ele sussurrou entrando dentro da casa.

Bella o seguiu confusa depois Edward. Ela congelou quando viu sua mãe sentada tranquilamente no sofá e ao lado dela estava ele...Phil.

Ele tinha uma expressão dura em sua face e encarou Bella de cima abaixo. Agradeceu por está com uma blusa folgada e uma jaqueta por cima que disfarçava sua barriga pequena ainda.

Sua mãe se levantou assim que a viu.

— Ah filha querida, viemos te buscar, para te levar para casa — Renée disse caminhando e abraçando Bella que acordou do seu estupor.

— O QUE?

— Está na hora de você voltar, querida — Renée falou contida.

— Você está brincando comigo? Você me expulsou de casa — ela falou incrédula.

— Olha, Bella, sua mãe...

Quando aquele homem se levantou e abriu sua boca, Edward não aguentou. Ele passou por Bella, fechando sua mão em punho e partido para cima do miserável dando o soco mais forte que já deu em toda sua vida.

A raiva borbulhou dentro dele.

Edward nunc gostou de violência, mas era o que pessoas como ele mereciam.

— Cala sua boca, seu imundo, filho da puta — Edward falou descontrolado.

Phil foi para trás colocando a mão em sua boca, sentindo o gosto de sangue e seu maxilar dolorido.

Edward tentou ir para cima dele de novo, mas Charlie o empurrou.

— Ei, calma Edward, o que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou sem entender nada.

Edward então olhou para o sogro.

— Foi ele, Charlie, foi ele — falou apenas, sabia que seu sogro entenderia.

A sala fez um silencio total por milésimos de segundo.

Charlie pareceu procurar sua arma enquanto partia para cima de Phil. Maldita hora que não estava com ela.

— Seu desgraçado — Charlie disse olhando para o homem a sua frente.

— Essa menina é louca eu nunca toquei nela — Phil disse.

— É verdade, Phil é um homem bom...

— CALA A SUA BOCA, POR QUE VOCÊ PREFERE FICAR AO LADO DELE DO QUE DA SUA PRÓPRIA FILHA? — Bella gritou indignada com a mulher que um dia foi a pessoa que ela mais tinha amado na vida.

— Eu o amo, sei que ele nunca faria algo assim — Renée retrucou. — Ele só queria ser um pai presente e você não soube valorizar isso.

Bella soltou um barulho estranho. Não conseguia acreditar no que sua mãe estava dizendo.

— Você está preso, seu filho da puta — Charlie disse, ao mesmo tempo que Bella e Renée discutiam, partindo para cima de Phil e Edward o ajudando, mas pararam quando Phil desviou e sacou a arma que tinha escondida no cós de sua calça em suas costas.

— Se afastem, senão eu atiro — ele bradou com raiva, todos o encararam — Renée e Isabella vão para o carro, agora. Não quer que seu papaizinho morra quer?

— Phi-Phil, o que é isso? — Renée disse chocada e assustada o observando segurar a arma.

Não. Algo tinha que estar errado ali.

Seu Phil era um homem bom, nunca faria nada assim.

Naquele momento, passou por sua cabeça por um segundo e se Bella tivesse certa?

— Eu falei para vocês irem para merda do carro — ele repetiu balançando arma, o olhar em seu rosto mostrava como ele era frio e obsessivo.

— Eu não vou para lugar nenhum com você — Bella disse se aproximando dele com coragem. — Vai atirar em mim?

Edward deu um passo para proteger sua mulher e filho, mas Charlie o segurou.

O jovem marido estava desesperado com medo, vendo sua esposa se colocar na frente de uma arma daquele jeito e Charlie tentava agir friamente, queria pular em cima dele e desarmá-lo, mas Bella estava perto demais e se a arma estivesse carregada podia disparar e atingir sua filha. Era só isso que o impedia.

— Phil... por favor... largue isso, vamos embora daqui — Renée pediu tocando no braço dele amedrontada.

Phil rosnou.

— Não sem Isabella — ele rosnou.

— Eu só saio daqui com você morta — Bella falou dando mais um passo e ficando a centímetros de Phil com a arma, estavam todos congelados.

Bella encarou Phil, sustentando seu olhar tentando não demostrar medo, mas seu corpo tremia de pavor.

Phil percebeu como ela parecia diferente, ela nunca o olhava nos olhos daquele jeito e isso o excitou ainda mais.

Sabia que ainda não poderia ter ela e Renée para si.

— Você ainda vai ser minha de novo, Isabella — ele falou, puxando Renée e saindo dali sem nunca parar de apontar a arma.

Quando ele finalmente abaixou o braço Charlie correu e pegou sua espingarda que ficava em um esconderijo perto da porta. Edward abraçou Bella que desabou no sofá chorando, beijando seus cabelos e a confortando.

Charlie atirou no carro, mas este já sumia da pista na curva, foi para frente atirando novamente. Bella largou Edward e foi até ele.

— Pai, não por favor — Bella disse chorando atrás dele.

— Bella — ele disse se virando para a filha.

Ele largou a arma e abraçou. Não podia acreditar que tinha deixado aquilo acontecer a ela.

— Me perdoa filha, me perdoa.

— O senhor não tem culpa papai, eu queria ter contado, mas eu estava com medo, com vergonha me desculpa — Bella pediu desculpas chorando.

— Está tudo bem filha, eu estou aqui — Charlie falou acariciando seu cabelo.

Não tinha nada bem.

_Quase uma hora depois..._

— Phil, para onde está indo. Onde está me levando? — Renée perguntou enquanto ele a arrastava por uma trilha.

— Isso tudo é culpa sua, Isabella deveria estar conosco agora.

— Eu não entendo por que está agindo assim, se quer tanto uma filha podemos adotar outra — ela disse chorosa ao marido.

Só queria que ele voltasse a ser o homem gentil e com olhos doces por quem ela tinha se apaixonado. Aquele homem que estava ali definitivamente não era ele, sua expressão, seu olhar era de um psicopata.

Ela se lembrava exatamente dele dizendo que Isabella seria dele de novo, mas como de novo, se ela nunca tinha sido dele. Sua filha estava mentindo aquele tempo todo, tinha que estar. Renée o amava tanto, ele nunca faria mal a ninguém. Sabia disso.

Ele parou e riu da esposa.

— Eu a quero, Renée você não entende isso?

A mulher balançou a cabeça.

— Por quê? Bella se casou e está grávida, ela só vai nos dá trabalho e...

— O QUE? — ele parou a encarando. — Ela está grávida?

Como ele não tinha percebido isso?

A tinha achado diferente, mas ela estava com uma blusa folgada, não havia notado nada diferente na barriga dela.

— Sim, engravidou de algum sem vergonha, nem sabe quem é o pai, ainda teve a audácia de dizer que era você...

Renée parou de falar quando sentiu um tapa forte de Phil em seu rosto.

— Por que não me contou isso antes, sua idiota?

— Me me-desculpa — ela gaguejou assustada. Era raro quando Phil agia com violência assim, ele era sempre tão carinhoso, o sonho de toda mulher.

Phil a empurrou com raiva e Renée caiu no chão. Ele deu um chute em suas costelas.

Estava raivoso.

Isabella estava grávida.

Grávida dele.

E ele não sabia disso.

Renée chorou.

— Pare, está me machucando, Phil. Eu te amo, pare, por favor — ela disse arfando tentando fazê-lo parar,

Mas Phil estava descontrolado, ele a chutou novamente antes de se jogar em cima dela.

Ela tentou sair de cima dele, mas não conseguiu. Phil segurou seus braços com força afastando suas pernas e se esfregando ali.

— Foi exatamente assim que fiz Bella minha mulher — ele falou passando a mão pelo corpo dela, suas mãos subindo das pernas dela, pela barriga, seio até seu pescoço.

— O que?

Phil riu e mordeu com força seu lábio.

— Você é uma idiota cega Renée. Eu queria ter você e Bella para mim, mãe e filha me servindo, mas agora tudo mudou. Mas ainda posso ter isso — falou sorrindo diabolicamente e começou a apertar com força o pescoço dela.

O rosto de Renée foi ficando vermelho e ela arfou em busca de ar.

Phil apertou cada vez mais forte, vendo com prazer ela sufocar e se debater dele.

— Não se preocupe querida, vou cuidar bem da nossa filhinha e desse bebê também, quando crescer alguns anos os dois vão me servir — ele falava, outro plano se formando em sua mente.

Renée percebeu finalmente o monstro que Phil era e como tinha sido cega.

Ela morreu ali.

Phil beijou sua testa.

— Espero que seja uma menininha e que puxe seus lindos olhos — ele falou animado com a ideia.

Mas não se importava com o sexo.

Ele sabia que agora tinha que agir com cuidado.

Uma nova família para ele se divertir e enquanto a criança crescia podia se divertir com Isabella, antes de ter finalmente os dois para si.

Mal podia esperar, tocou em seu membro que estava duro com a ideia.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Oii amores, ainda por aí?

Final meio pesado né, mas necessário para entender a mente doentia desse doido.

E agora, como vão ser as coisas?

Muuito feliz que a fic chegou a 600 comentários e 3 maravilhosas recomendações, com mais de 16 mil visualizações, cada capítulo tem bem mais de 450 visualizações e isso me deixa feliz, apesar de nem todos comentarem néee :(

Mas a quem comenta e quem sempre me acompanha, meu muito obrigada! Por vocês que continuo aqui e se é um leitor fantasminha deixe seu comentário para eu conhece-lo.

O tempo vai passar rápido agora, pois Phil vai agir agora só quando o baby tiver perto de nascer... eu acho hahaa

Comentem e recomendem!

Beeeijos


	21. Capítulo 20

— Bella, tem certeza que não está sentindo nada? — Edward disse depois dela terminar de beber a água que ele tinha trazido.

Eles tinham voltado para dentro da casa de Charlie, Bella estava sentada o sofá.

— Sim eu estou melhor — ela falou balançando cabeça.

— Bells...

— Pai, por favor... eu só quero esquecer isso, só esquecer.

— Nós vamos denunciar ele agora mesmo — Charlie falou irredutível.

— Não pai, por favor... todos vão saber, eu não quero isso... por favor.

— Filha, ele não pode sair impune assim.

— Eu sei, mas, por favor agora não — ela chorou de novo.

Charlie a apertou suavemente.

Ele com certeza denunciaria Phil ainda aquele dia e mandaria recado para todas as delegacias não podia deixá-lo escapar, só esperaria Bella e Edward irem embora.

Sua manhã tinha começado tão bem, ele e Carmem finalmente tinham se reconciliado e havia passado a noite com ela, mas assim que chegou em sua casa tinha encontrado Renée e Phil ali.

Estava se sentindo tão impotente, sua filha tinha sido tão machucada e agora era tarde demais para mudar isso.

Mas ele com certeza faria aquele miserável pagar por tudo, estava ansioso por esse momento.

Bella e Edward ficaram mais algumas horas ali, só foram embora depois que Bella parecia melhor e mais calma.

Assim que saíram Charlie foi imediatamente para delegacia.

...

— Você quer entrar? Podemos passar direto... — Edward falou quando parou em frete a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

— Se não entramos, vão desconfiar de algo, vamos dizer um oi e depois ir para nossa casa — ela falou.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso se virando para ela.

— Gosto de como soa isso —repetiu — Nossa casa.

Bella sorriu pela primeira vez de tudo corando.

Eles saíram do carro e Edward entrelaçou sua mão na dela, eles entrando dentro da casa.

Todos estavam ali na sala.

Jasper e Emmett assistiam futebol na TV, Alice folheava uma revista de moda, Rose mexia no celular e Esme descansava esperando os pombinhos.

— Vocês chegaram — ela disse se levantado e andando até eles — Como foi a viagem? — ela perguntou abraçando os dois de uma vez.

Bella respondeu bem ao mesmo tempo que Edward falava perfeita. Eles se olharam e sorriram.

— Onde está Carlisle? — Edward perguntou, enquanto Bella se separou e foi falar com Alice e Rose.

— Está de plantão hoje — Esme disse. — Vocês já jantaram?

— Sim, comemos com Charlie, nós na verdade já vamos, amanhã Bella tem aula — Edward lembrou — Vamos descansar da viagem.

— Ah mais é claro — Esme falou entendendo-o.

— Descansar, sabemos, muito bem o que vão fazer — Emmett disse malicioso.

— Respeita seu tio menino — Esme o repreendeu — E sua tia também.

— Ah não acredito! — Bella disse e de repente começou a rir.

Edward olhou para ela se sentindo feliz ao ouvir aquele som. Pensou que o episódio demais cedo faria mal a ela, mas pelo contrário Bella parecia feliz e leve como ele ainda não tinha visto.

O passo para superar seus traumas é reconhecê-los e encará-los.

— Não acredito que virei a tia de vocês, agora vocês têm que me respeitar — ela disse rindo para Emm e Alice.

Emm bufou voltando sua atenção para o jogo.

— Você vai usar isso não vai? — Alice disse gemendo.

— Com certeza vou — Bella riu e voltou para Edward o abraçando.

Edward pegou a chave da casa com Esme e se despediram de todos e foram caminhando em silêncio pela trilha.

— Não acredito que estamos aqui — Bella sussurrou quando eles entraram. Edward fez questão de pegá-la no colo e entrar pela porta. A casa era pequena, mas aconchegante e ela já podia sentir que ali era seu lar. A sala era espaçosa com dois sofás reclináveis e confortáveis, uma mesa de centro, tapete, havia uma lareira na sala, a cozinha ficava do outro lado toda planejada. Tinha várias caixas empilhadas em um canto e presentes do casamento que eles ainda não tinham aberto.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou se virando para ela, depois de pegar as mochilas que tinha largado no chão para pegar ela em seus braços.

— Depois de tudo... desses anos todos, de tudo que aconteceu... estamos aqui juntos, casados e... grávidos — ela sussurrou a última palavra passando a mão levemente em sua barriga.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Você é tão forte, eu te admiro muito por isso. Qualquer pessoa já teria desistido de tudo, da vida, dele — ele acariciou a barriga dela. — Mas você não, você está aqui e ainda sorri.

— Não quero perder minha vida porque alguém fez alguma maldade comigo, me recuso a deixar isso acontecer. Tem tanta gente que sofre mais que eu e mesmo assim está aí. Eu estou aqui, estou viva, com saúde e com alguém que eu amo, o que mais eu podia querer?

— Bella — Edward disse a puxando para si e sem aguentar tomou sua boca em um beijo forte.

Bella abriu a sua, tocando sua língua na dele, o beijo que eles deram foi longo e profundo. Edward tentou se controlar ao máximo, mas era impossível.

Ele a desejava tanto. E doía nele aquilo.

Mas sabia que tinha que ser paciente.

Ainda não era o momento. Ainda mais depois daquele dia.

Então respirou fundo e quebrou o beijo dando um selinho em seus lábios. Ficaram em silêncio até recuperarem o folego.

— Eu estive pensando em uma coisa... — Bella disse um momento depois.

— O que?

— Eu quero me consultar com uma psicóloga, acho que vai ser bom ouvir uma opinião profissional sobre tudo, eu quero me livrar disso, desses traumas... Eu quero principalmente ser sua mulher — ela confessou timidamente.

— Você vai ser, como nunca foi de ninguém — ele falou exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir.

Bella sorriu o abraçando, amava que ela era menor que ele e os braços dele a envolviam completamente.

Não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer alguém como Edward em sua vida, mas estava finalmente se sentindo em paz e feliz com suas decisões.

Podia ser nova ainda, mas sabia que ao lado dele tudo daria certo.

E daria.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiro, eu quero pedir desculpas para os leitores do ff net, pois eu não avisei das cenas pesadas que iria ter nos capítulos passados e serviram de gatilho para uma pessoa ou mais. Sinto muito se alguém se sentiu triste depois de ler, minha intenção não era machucar ninguém. Me perdoem mesmo e prestem atenção nas notas da história sempre quando tiver cena pesada vou avisar.

Agora vamos dar um tempo das cenas assim, vamos ver como vai se desenrolar essa gravidez e Bella vai finalmente denunciar Phil no próximo capítulo. O tempo vai passar rápido agora. No próximo vamos ter o chá de revelação do sexo do bebê, ou você achou que eles não iriam fazer? hahaha

Todas convidadas, façam suas apostas, menino ou menina?

beeeijos, comentem e recomendem.

Ótimo final de semana!


	22. Capítulo 21

**ATENÇÃO: cena leve de Phil, no final do capítulo!**

Depois de duas semanas do casamento deles, a barriga de Bella simplesmente explodiu e foi impossível escondê-la.

A escola era difícil.

Todos cochichavam e sussurravam sempre que a via passando. Mesmo tendo suas amigas por perto.

Bella sabia o que todos deveriam pensar: que Edward só tinha se casado com ela porque estava grávida e de fato isso era verdade.

Mas eles se amavam e Bella tentava se apegar a isso. Não às fofocas das meninas que não sabiam nada de sua vida e ficavam julgado.

Foi horrível ela ter que olhar nos olhos de seu pai e contar tudo que tinha acontecido como forma de depoimento contra Phil. Edward estava presente e viu toda a emoção do triste momento. Charlie a abraçou no final e prometeu que faria Phil pagar por tudo.

Porém, o bastardo estava foragido. O chefe de polícia de Forks não conseguiu nenhuma notícia ou pista dele ou de Renée. Só soube que eles tinham comprado passagem para Bella viajar com eles de volta para Phoenix, mas nenhuma das três passagens foi usada. O carro que ele tinha alugado estava dando sinal de GPS indo para o sul do país e Charlie emitiu alerta para os policiais dali.

Bella achou que eles estavam fugindo para o México, onde tinham se casado. Ela se lembrava deles dizerem que um dia morariam ali. Achou que finalmente aquela história tinha acabado e poderia ter paz.

Edward tinha arrumado uma consulta com uma psicóloga que atendia no hospital. O nome dela era Rachel e Bella contou tudo para ela, desde a separação de seus pais, a mudança de cidade, sua mãe arrumando namorados até o casamento com Phil. Ela descarregou tudo que sentia ali e começou a fazer terapia. Cada sessão que ia, Bella saia mais aliviada e leve, se sentindo feliz e menos culpada de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Carlisle e Esme também ficaram sabendo de tudo, Edward contou isso a eles e Bella se surpreendeu quando Esme contou que cresceu com um tio que abusava dela, não sexualmente, mas ele a obrigava fazer as coisas de casa e batia nela toda noite, Esme tinha até cicatrizes em sua costa de marcas de batida.

Cada vez mais Bella estava amando aquele bebezinho que estava protegido dentro dela. Ela chorou de emoção quando sentiu ele mexer pela primeira vez. Ela tinha passado um dia sentindo uma sensação estranha na barriga e só quando havia deitado a noite e Edward deu boa noite para o bebê beijando sua barriga que ela percebeu o que era, apesar dos movimentos ainda serem fracos para Edward perceber, ele também ficou emocionado.

Com 21 semanas de gestação Edward e Bella decidiram fazer um chá de revelação do sexo do bebê. Eles fizeram questão de arrumar tudo, mas Esme, Alice e Rose ajudaram também.

Fizeram uma ultrassonografia juntos, mas o pai não ficou olhando para tela já que ele saberia distinguir e ver o que o bebê seria, então ficou de costas, olhando para a esposa. Carmem que ficaria responsável por divulgar o sexo para todos.

Eles fizeram no final de semana uma festinha bem íntima, na área de piscina da casa de Carlisle e Esme, no mesmo local que casaram, onde era cercado por árvores altas. Apenas com Carlisle (vestido com uma blusa rosa), Esme ( de azul), Emmett ( de azul), Alice (de rosa), Rose ( de rosa) e Jasper (de azul e rosa) que tinha ido passar aquele final de semana com a namorada. Charlie ( azul), claro e Carmem, que estavam oficialmente namorando.

Estava tudo decorado nas cores azul e rosa, uma mesa com uma maquete de bolos e vários docinhos e balões.

Os papeis vestiam branco, Edward com uma bermuda e uma blusa, Bella com um vestido que marcava sua barriga. Eles tiraram várias fotos de tudo, imaginando como seria o dia que mostrariam para o bebê aquelas fotos. Não sabiam ainda se um dia contariam a verdade para aquela criança quando estivesse maior, acharam melhor deixar a vida decidir por ele. Mas queriam que ele soubesse que era amado e muito esperado desde pequenininho.

Todos estavam ansiosos para saber o que seria, mas o mais importante para eles era que viesse com saúde.

Quando Edward estourou o balão e voou balãozinho e confete azuis para todos os lados, ele e Bella pularam de emoção se abraçaram apertado e choraram juntos.

Um lindo menininho estava vindo aí.

...

26 semanas de gestação e Bella já estava sentido todas as mudanças em seu corpo. Apesar de ter engordado ainda só pouco mais de três quilos, a barriga já incomodava e a fazia se sentir um pouco insegura.

Ela finalmente estava se sentindo preparada e queria aprofundar sua relação com o esposo, mas toda vez que olhava para sua barriga no espelho desistia da ideia.

Ele com certeza não iria sentir prazer vendo-a assim, mesmo que sempre a elogiava e a beijava, eles nunca mais voltaram a conversar sobre sexo e apesar dos beijos que trocavam Edward nunca tinha tentado aprofundar, sempre dando um jeito de fugir quando as coisas pareciam que iam esquentar.

Ele tinha dito que preferia esperar mais tempo, porém os hormônios de Bella estavam atacados e tudo que queria era finalmente ser dele.

Será que algum dia seria? Ou alguém atrapalharia sua vida?

Não podia vê-lo que já sentia desejo percorrer seu corpo e isso a fazia ficar frustrada e mal-humarada as vezes. Deixando Edward confuso do que acontecia, então ele apenas dava um tempo a ela.

Aquele dia, Edward foi buscar Bella na escola. Tinha ido com Alice e Emmett, mas ele a buscaria ali e iriam para Port Angels, tinham decidido assistir um filme e depois iriam para um restaurante italiano, pois Bella estava com vontade de comer ravioli de cogumelos e Edward com certeza não iria querer que seu filho nascesse com cara de cogumelos.

Mas a verdade ele só aproveitou a desculpa para passear com sua bela esposa.

Quando ela saiu da escola, o encontrou encostado no carro de óculos escuro.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Como ela podia amá-lo tanto assim? Ele era tão bonito e charmoso, podia ver todas as meninas o encarando.

Bella se sentiu feliz sabendo que aquele homem era todinho dela.

— Ei, deveria ser proibido você sair assim — ela disse se aproximando dele.

— Por quê? — ele falou confuso.

— Todas as mulheres dessa escola estão olhando para cá e babando em você agora — ela falou com ciúmes.

Edward tirou seus óculos, mostrando seus olhos claros e olhando para trás dela.

— Hum... tem razão — ele disse sorrindo torto e colocando seus óculos de volta — E você está com ciúmes?

Ela rolou os olhos e fechou a cara.

Ele sorriu mais.

— A única mulher que eu quero babando em mim é você, sra. Cullen — ele disse e a puxou dando um beijo profundo em sua boca.

Bella retribui o beijo abraçando-o pela nuca, não se importando nenhum pouco com a demonstração pública de afeto que eles estavam dando.

Edward quebrou o beijo, ambos ofegantes, encostou sua testa na dela.

— Vamos? — ele sussurrou.

— Vamos — ela disse com um suspiro.

Ele deu um selinho em seus lábios e antes dela entrar no carro se abaixou e beijou a barriga de Bella.

— Hoje é dia de passear filhão, se comporte — falou antes de subir seu corpo e abrir a porta do carro para Bella.

Deu a volta e saiu com ele dali.

...

Phil olhava o casal se beijando de longe.

Ele praguejou jogando seu cigarro fora.

Trincou seus dentes vendo aquele doutorzinho beijar Isabella e depois a barriga dela como se aquela fosse a família dele. Phil mal podia esperar para matar aquele cara e tomar Bella para si de novo.

Mais um pouco e ele finalmente conseguiria.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpem a demora para postar.

Mas o capítulo está aqui para vocês.

Foi mais narração, mas espero que tenham gostado e sim eles vão ter um menininho hahaha

O que acharam?

No próximo Tanya vai aparecer na fic, alguém adivinha como? Mas garanto que ela é boazinha tá, o vilão é outro mesmo haha

AAAAAh já ia esquecendo, NÃO deixem eu esquecer de postar o outro bônus de Amor ou Golpe? Tinha esquecido completamente e só lembrei porque alguém comentou na fic, apareceu a notificação e eu lembrei que tem outro para postar kkkkk, ainda estou trabalhando nele, vou t entar postar até o final do mês ok? e está caliente hehe

Vou tentar postar abado, mas se não conseguir só na segunda tudo bem?

Beijos e bom fim de semana para vocês


	23. Capítulo 22

_30 semanas de gestação_

Bella estava na biblioteca folheando um livro sobre cálculo.

Já tinha desistido daquela matéria a semanas, desde que tinha levado um belo de um D no teste que fez.

Mas acontece que ela tinha um marido que felizmente era o melhor e a ajudou com a matéria. Incrivelmente ele a fez entender em uma semana o que o professor não tinha feito no semestre inteiro.

Faltava algumas semanas ainda para as aulas acabarem, Bella estava cheia de dever para fazer testes e provas para estudar. Apesar de já está passada em quase todas as matérias, não queria tirar nota baixa em nenhum, tinha que manter a média, pois isso a ajudaria quando posteriormente fosse tentar fazer uma universidade.

Cálculo era a única que ela precisava de A para passar, sem precisar chorar com o professor. Tinha que entregar seu relatório sobre esportes também que serviria para sua pontuação em educação física já que estava dispensada da aula.

Mas era tão chato estudar sem Edward, ele sempre dava um beijinho em seus lábios quando ela acertava uma questão, fora que ele realmente ficava feliz por ela está entendendo tudo e a apoiava. Mesmo com ela estressada e mal-humorada.

— Você é a Isabella Cullen, não é? — Bella levantou seu rosto quando ouviu uma voz suave dizer.

A mulher era a nova professora de história. Ela estava substituindo o professor que tinha se mudado para Seattle. Ela tinha se mudado a poucas semanas para Forks, era muito bonita e jovem. Loira arruivada com olhos claros. Era alta e tinha um corpo estonteante mesmo sempre usando roupas comportadas e sérias de professora.

Bella tinha tido uma aula com ela mais cedo.

— Sim sou eu, professora Tanya — Bella respondeu sentindo um leve movimento em sua barriga.

Bella colocou sua mão acariciando o local, onde o bebê tinha chutado. Agora ela não tinha nenhuma vergonha e fazia questão de usar blusas justas que marcavam o contorno da sua barriga. Tinha orgulho de carregar seu filho. Dela e de Edward.

Ainda não tinha chegado a um consenso de um nome. Bella queria nomeá-lo de Edward, enquanto ele queria que seu filho tivesse um nome diferente.

Seu menininho chutava e se mexia que só, ainda mais quando ouvia a voz do pai, Bella amava ver como eles já tinham aquela conexão. Não importava o que fosse acontecer no futuro, aquele bebê sempre seria filho de Edward.

— Você não deveria estar em aula agora? — Tanya perguntou.

— Meu horário seria Educação Física, mas estou dispensada da aula — Bella disse colocando a mão em sua barriga.

— Ah é claro, mas você é parente de Carlisle Cullen? — ela perguntou curiosa. Tinha tempo que queria perguntar a ela sobre isso. Não sabia que Carlisle tinha algum outro parente ou filha. Só sabia de Alice e Emmett.

— Sim, ele é meu cunhado — Bella respondeu guardando seu livro e se levantando.

— Cunhado? Como assim? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Sou casada com Edward, o irmão dele, você os conhece? — Bella perguntou desconfiada. Não estava gostando nada daquelas perguntas e nem do olhar daquela mulher.

A boca de Tanya se abriu e ela encarou paralisada Bella.

Seus olhos foram até a barriga dela e voltaram, se deteram em sua barriga depois em suas mãos parecendo procurar aliança ali.

Bella quase ergueu sua mão para mostrar o anel brilhante que tinha ali.

— Você está falando sério?

— É claro que sim — Bella falou indignada. Por que aquela mulher achava que ela mentiria?

Tanya apertou seus lábios no outro.

— Ah... eu tenho que ir — falou.

Bella observou a mulher sair confusa e não gostou nada da sensação que sentiu.

Tanya era jovem, deveria ter a idade de Edward. Será que eles se conheceram?

Bem, ela com certeza perguntaria a ele quando o visse mais tarde, mesmo assim, um ciúmes brotou dentro dela.

...

Bella voltou para casa com Alice e Emmett, eles insistiram que Bella ficasse lá na casa com eles até que Edward chegasse, mas ela insistiu em ir para sua casa.

Queria o sossego e a tranquilidade agora.

Estava ansiosa mesmo sem entender por que, seu bebê não parava de se mexer dentro dela, dando alguns chutes que doíam.

— Vai devagar, filho, senão você machuca a mamãe — ela arfou colocando a mão em sua barriga sentindo alguma parte do filho. Ela achava incrível como podia sentir sua pele se esticando quando ele se mexia assim.

Bella decidiu fazer o jantar. Sabia que cozinhar iria acalmá-la.

Estava com vontade de comer carne cozida com legumes e foi o que fez.

Estava mexendo a panela quando sentiu um par de braços a envolver.

— Edward, não escutei você — ela disse se virando e encarando o marido.

Ele estava lindo, mesmo parecendo meio cansado.

Sua barba por fazer estava dando um charme a ele.

— Desculpe, você está bem? Como está nosso filho? — ele perguntou se inclinando e dando um selinho nos lábios dela antes de beijar sua barriga.

Ele sempre fazia isso.

— Está treinando seus chutes, acho que ele vai ser um artilheiro de futebol — ela respondeu e ele riu.

— Hum o que está fazendo? Isso está com um cheiro maravilhoso — ele falou lambendo seus lábios.

— Carne cozida, por que não vai banhar? É o tempo de ficar pronto.

— Sim, senhora — ele disse dando mais um beijo nela e saindo.

Quando ele voltou vestido com um moletom, Bella já comia.

— Desculpe, não consegui esperar.

— Tudo bem — ele falou sorrindo e se servindo.

— Você conhece Tanya Denali? — Bella perguntou sem rodeios assim que ele colocou uma colher de comida na boca.

Ele tossiu engolindo a comida rapidamente.

— O que? — falou bebendo um pouco do suco que tinha ali.

— Tanya Denali, vocês se conhecem?

— Hum... Sim, por que está me perguntando isso?

— Ela é minha nova professora de História e me pareceu estranha quando soube que nós éramos casados — Bella explicou.

— Eu não sabia que ela estava de volta — ele murmurou apenas comendo. — Isso está uma delícia, amor — ele disse mudando de assunto.

Bella não disse nada apenas encarando seu prato quase vazio.

Tinha perdido o apetite.

— Eu vou me deitar.

— Já? Você nem comeu tudo! — ele falou.

— Hum...sim, vou banhar, com licença — ela disse se levantando.

Ele suspirou vendo ela ir para o quarto.

...

Bella tomou seu banho e vestiu o pijama de grávida que tinha comprado recentemente.

Era uma camisola bonita que valorizava seus seios maiores com detalhes de renda. Tinha esperado que Edward iria gostar de vê-la com ela, mas quando ele viu pareceu nem reparar.

Mas como era confortável, Bella usava para dormir.

Ainda era cedo e estava sem sono, mas estava chateada. Sentia que tinha mais naquela história e Edward não queria contar.

Mesmo assim ficou deitada de lado até ouvir Edward chegar no quarto.

— Amor, você está bem?

— Estou — ela disse apenas.

— A escola foi boa?

— Sim.

— Falou com seu pai hoje?

— Não.

— Está monossílaba agora?

Ela deu de ombros em silêncio, mas não conseguia disfarçar sua cara de chateação.

Edward foi para o banheiro escovar seus dentes, quando saiu Bella já estava deitada de lado e de costas para ele na cama.

Edward suspirou se arrumando ao lado dela, ele puxou o cabelo que cobria seu rosto e a fez olhá-lo.

— Vocês tiveram algo? — ela perguntou quase chorando. Odiava aqueles hormônios que não conseguia controlar.

— Eu e Tanya? — ele falou.

Ela assentiu.

Edward suspirou.

— Sim — admitiu por fim.

Bella sentiu a raiva e o ciúme a consumir.

— Ela estava participando de um seminário, nós nos encontramos uma única noite — ele continuou. — Eu estava chateado, tinha perdido meu primeiro paciente, e saí para beber, nunca tinha bebido. Tanya apareceu, nós conversamos e passamos a noite juntos. Mas não significou nada Bella, eu estava bêbado e foi minha primeira vez, ela que fez mais coisa que eu. Eu nem lembro muito bem, lembro que não tiramos as roupas direito. Depois que aconteceu... eu me senti sujo... era como se eu estivesse traído meu coração porque você sempre foi a única dona dele, mesmo que nunca tivéssemos prometido nada um para o outro.

— Você nunca mais ficou com ninguém depois dela?

— Não, ela foi a única, eu prometo — ele disse.

Bella suspirou.

Ela desligou o abajur e voltou a se deitar ficando de costas para ele, mas ele ouviu o choro dela fraco.

Acendeu o abajur novamente e fez ela olhá-lo.

— Bella, por que está chorando? — ele perguntou, olhando sua expressão de choro.

Ela fungou limpando seu rosto.

— São esses hormônios idiotas eu não consigo controlar — ela disse com a voz embargada.

— Você está com ciúmes?

— É claro que estou — ela admitiu sabendo que não havia por que mentir. Se virou na cama e se sentou com um pouco de dificuldade, Edward estava sentado de frente para ela ao seu lado — Ela é linda, alta, magra e eu pareço um botijão de gás com essa barriga.

Ele sorriu com cuidado, achando graça dela.

— Amor, você está grávida e você está linda para mim — ele disse.

Ela bufou.

— Então por que você não me quer?

— Achei que nós tínhamos concordado em esperar o bebê nascer para fazer isso.

— Você que quis isso, Edward. Eu já disse que estava pronta a muito tempo, não queria esperar nada e agora tem uma mulher linda de volta que já teve você assim, enquanto eu, que sou tecnicamente sua mulher e estou grávida de você, nunca tive — Bella disparou a falar — e nós vamos ter um filho, sem nunca termos transado. Eu nunca nem vi você pelado!

Ele balançou o rosto e segurou em suas mãos.

Ela era tão adorável! Queria beijar seu biquinho e desfazer sua cara de choro.

— Bella, baby, eu quero você muito, não sabe o quanto é difícil dormir e acordar ao seu lado, mas achei que seria melhor se nossa primeira vez fosse sem essa barriga.

— Você me quer?

— É claro que quero, sua boba, linda e supersensível — ele disse beijando seu rosto — Você é linda, Bella e muito atraente. Eu tenho que usar todo meu autocontrole quando estamos sozinhos, não sabe a vontade que tenho de pular em você toda vez que te vejo.

— Eu não quero que use seu autocontrole — ela disse balançando a cabeça — Eu quero pular em você também, mas toda vez que tento aprofundar algum beijo, você me afasta.

— Porque é difícil para mim resistir a você, porque você me deixa duro só com um beijo e eu não quero te constranger — ele admitiu.

— Mas você não me constrange. Eu quero você, Edward, quero ser sua, quero que seja meu, não quero esperar esse bebê nascer — ela disse o puxando e beijando sua boca.

Por um momento pensou que ele recuaria, mas Edward a beijou com a mesma vontade que ela demostrava e quis pular de alegria.

As mãos dele passaram por toda a lateral de seu corpo, agarrando sua coxa.

— Edward — Bella gemeu querendo ainda mais contato, mas sua barriga atrapalhava.

— Calma amor, nós não vamos fazer isso hoje, mas vou te fazer sentir bem, ok?

— Por favor — ela pediu.

Ele sorriu beijando seus lábios, também ansioso para o que aquela noite traria.

Mal sabiam a tempestade que teriam no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Tanya até que ajudou a Bella hein hahaha  
Próximo capítulo tem a continuação dessa noite ;)  
Continuem comentando e recomendando, amores!  
Obrigada pelos quase 689 comentários e 4 recomendações , a fic já está entrando em reta final então quem nunca apareceu, quem anda sumida apareça e deixe sua marquinha aqui.

Já foram assistir As Panteras no cinema, para surtar comigo? hahaha

Vê Kristen poderosa batendo em macho, me lembrou um pouquinho a nossa mafiosa The Black Swan, só no caso que ela está do lado errado kkkkk

beijos, amores, comentem, quem sabe volto ainda essa semana com mais


	24. Capítulo 23

— Você ficou tão linda nessa camisola, você a comprou para me provocar, não foi? — ele perguntou a observando deitada na cama.

— Sim — admitiu. — Pensei que nem tinha reparado.

— É claro que reparei, não percebeu que meu banho demorou demais naquele dia? Eu sei que não deveria, mas... não ia ter como eu dormir com você aquela noite sem te agarrar.

Ela arfou entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

Sorriu confiante e excitada, com a imagem de Edward em sua mente.

Todo molhado. No chuveiro. A água escorrendo pelo seu corpo, enquanto ele pensava nela e usava suas mãos para...

Sem dizer nada, ele subiu suas mãos e retirou a camisola dela.

Bella ficou vestida só com uma calcinha pequena, seus seios e barriga totalmente expostos.

— Você é linda, minha Bella. Nunca duvide disso — falou se inclinando e beijando seus lábios suavemente.

Ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando a mão dele cobriu um seio e o massageou brincando com seu mamilo sensível.

— Tão lindos — Edward sussurrou, mais para ele do que para ela, acariciando seus seios que já estavam inchados pela gravidez.

— Você sabe que eles não são desse tamanho todo né? — ela gemeu, recebendo uma mordiscada em seu lábio.

Sem dizer nada, ele deslizou sua boca pelo pescoço dela, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados até chegar em seu colo. A boca dele cobriu um seio dela, chupando e brincando com sua língua no mamilo eriçado.

Bella gemeu de prazer com a sensação. Ela puxou sua camisa para cima e Edward se afastou rapidamente para tirá-la. Seu peito ficou nu e livre para apreciação dela.

A morena deslizou sua mão pelo peito dele e suas costas, ficando cada vez mais excitada.

Edward voltou a beijar seus seios, alternando sua boca neles. Ele beijava seus seios, colo, pescoço e maxilar.

Bella sentia que a qualquer momento algo dentro dela iria explodir.

Edward lambeu o vão de seus seios e dessa vez não voltou para cima, descendo sua boca pela barriga dela.

Bella gemeu de satisfação arranhando levemente as costas dele.

— Você gosta? — perguntou.

— Sim, continue, por favor — ela falou arfante.

Ele sorriu excitado vendo sua expressão de prazer.

Edward afastou as pernas dela delicadamente, olhando para seu sexo coberto por uma calcinha preta simples.

— Isso tem que sair — ele disse puxando a última peça de roupa de seu corpo — Abra as pernas para mim, meu amor — ele falou e ela o obedeceu um pouco tímida.

Edward a observou nua. Bella era maravilhosa e ele queria provar cada canto dela, mas sabia que tinha que ir com calma. Seu sexo era pequeno e coberto por uma fina camada de pelos aparados.

— Não quero que sinta vergonha de mim, você é linda, meu amor, totalmente linda — ele disse se inclinando e beijando seus lábios novamente.

Ele afastou um pouco seu rosto e a observou, enquanto sua mão percorria a coxa dela. Bella sentiu-se estremecer com seu toque. Edward não parou sua mão encontrou sua entrada úmida e ele a acariciou-a, viu sua expressão de puro prazer.

Com delicadeza ele penetrou um dedo dentro dela, percebendo que ela estava bem lubrificada.

Os olhos dela se abriram brilhando de luxúria.

— Quer que eu continue? — ele perguntou. — Está te machucado?

— Não, mais por favor — ela disse sem saber ainda o que seria mais. Só sabia que queria mais daquela sensação, daquele prazer.

Ele sorriu e então abaixou sua cabeça. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram levemente percebendo o que ele ia fazer, a cabeça dele abaixou lentamente e se perdeu entre as pernas dela.

Bella soltou um gritinho assustada e de prazer, quando sentiu a língua úmida dele lamber sua entrada.

Edward a lambeu levemente, beijando ao redor de sua vulva, seus grandes lábios e seu clitóris inchado. Ele testou penetrar sua língua dela e sentiu as mãos dela apertarem seu cabelo com força, enquanto ela gemia.

Ele ficou mais excitado que estava e continuou a chupando como sempre tinha imaginado fazer, penetrou dessa vez dois dedos dentro dela e levou sua boca ao seu clitóris, o corpo de Bella estremeceu e ela rebolou involuntariamente enquanto gemia alto. Edward a chupou com mais força e movimentou seu dedo. Bella gritou e chegou ao ápice de seu prazer.

Edward bebeu todo seu néctar, terminou dando mais algumas lambidas em sua entrada sensível.

Ele sorriu a olhando.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos repletos de prazer e felicidade.

Sem dizer nada Bella o puxou e beijou sua boca, sem nenhum tipo de pudor e sem se importar de sentir o gosto dela em seus lábios, deixando-o mais excitado do que já estava naquele momento.

— Quero fazer algo por você, também — ela disse quebrando o beijo e mordiscando o lábio dele.

— Eu estou bem — ele garantiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sua mão deslizando pelo peito dele.

Ela o olhou e acariciou sua ereção por cima de sua calça, apalpando seu membro.

— Bella... — ele gemeu de prazer com o toque tímido dela.

— Isso não parece bem — ela disse.

— Droga — ele falou se deitando dessa vez na cama.

Bella puxou a calça de moletom que ele usava e Edward a chutou de suas pernas, ficando nu, como ela, já que não usava cueca.

Ela observou seu corpo, mordendo seu lábio. Ele era lindo, não tinha o corpo todo malhado, mas também não era magrelo. Bella amou cada detalhe daquele homem.

Seu membro estava duro e escorria um pouco de pré-gozo da ponta já.

Ele sabia que se ela o tocasse não conseguiria segurar muito.

E Bella o tocou, encarou seu membro e o segurou testando sua mão subindo e descendo nele.

— Assim? — ela perguntou.

— Mais rápido e aperta mais forte — ele disse com a voz rouca de desejo.

Bella apertou sua mão nele, seu membro era maior do que ela tinha imaginado, com as veias saltadas e sua glande avermelhada para fora.

Ela o masturbou vendo-o fechar seus olhos de prazer e se sentindo confiante abaixou seu corpo, sem pressionar muito sua barriga e levou sua boca a ele.

Ela o lambeu antes de mergulhar sua boca nele.

Edward abriu seus olhos vendo com prazer ela fazer aquilo.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu.

— Droga Bella, não vou aguentar — ele disse gemendo.

Bella o chupou mais forte, acariciando a outra parte que não cabia em sua boca.

Ouviu ele gemer e seu membro deu umas tremidas. Ela tirou sua boca, mas recebeu um pouco do sêmen dele em seus lábios a outra parte sujou a barriga dele.

Bella engoliu rapidamente e encarou Edward.

Como ela fez, ele a puxou e a beijou na boca sem se preocupar em sentir seu sabor.

Ela ficou feliz o abraçando e beijando-o lentamente.

— Não precisava ter feito isso — ele disse.

— Eu queria — ela falou. — Eu nunca tinha feito... — disse.

Ele ficou feliz acariciando o cabelo dela. Sabia que, para ela, era importante isso. E ficou aliviado por Phil não a ter forçado a fazer aquilo.

— Eu também nunca chupei ninguém — ele garantiu.

— Não fez isso com Tanya? — Bella perguntou surpresa e feliz.

— Não — ele respondeu apenas. Ele se lembrava de Tanya o beijando e o convencendo a ir para o apartamento dela. Uma parte dele não queria, mas seu corpo o traiu com o toque provocante nela. Se lembrava dela ter feito várias coisas e ele poucas. Ela tinha colocado a camisinha nele e sentado em cima dele. Edward nem tinha durado muito e ele nem se lembrava se ela tinha gozado ou não. Achou que sim já que ela parecia feliz e querendo mais, mas ele se sentiu horrível e apenas subiu suas calças, pegando sua blusa e saiu dali, se despedindo rapidamente dela.

Ela até tentou procurá-lo, mas ele não falou mais com ela depois disso.

— Eu te amo Bella, sempre só quis fazer essas coisas com você. Eu sei que pode soar brega e difícil de acreditar, mas para mim sexo só deve ser feito com amor. Estou feliz de finalmente fazer isso com você.

— Eu também Edward, eu também. Obrigada por me curar de tudo — ela falou.

— Você se curou sozinha meu amor, eu só te apoiei — ele disse — Agora durma — falou puxando o lençol para cobri-los.

Ela se deitou de lado e Edward a abraçou de conchinha com a mão em sua barriga.

Ambos dormiram satisfeitos e com sorrisos no rosto.

Mal podia esperar para serem definitivamente um do outro.

Para sempre.

...

Edward acordou no dia seguinte sentindo beijos serem distribuídos em seu rosto e uma mão acariciou seu cabelo.

Ele sorriu abrindo seus olhos e encontrou os olhos castanhos de sua esposa.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar, queria acordar todos os dias assim.

— Bom dia — falou sorrindo.

— Um ótimo dia, marido — Bella respondeu sorrindo também e beijando seu maxilar perfeito.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou.

— Maravilhosa — ela respondeu roçando seus lábios nos dele.

Ele sorriu.

— Se soubesse que era só de uma chupada que você precisava tinha feito isso antes — ele respondeu brincalhão.

— Edward! — ela disse corando e escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele que riu a abraçando.

Passou a mão em sua barriga que estava endurecida só de um lado, provavelmente o bebê ainda estava dormindo.

— Não se envergonhe, meu amor. Eu amei nossa noite e mal posso esperar para te fazer minha.

— Eu já sou toda sua — ela respondeu e sem se preocupar que ainda não tinha escovado os dentes, trocaram um beijo suave nos lábios.

— O que acha de tomarmos um banho? — ele perguntou quebrando o beijo.

— Juntos? — ela falou surpresa o encarando.

— Sim, não paro de imaginar nós dois naquela banheira, eu vou arrumar — disse sentando na cama e se levantando, o lençol deslizou e pela primeira vez Bella pode ver sua bundinha linda e suas costas maravilhosas, notou a pequena pintinha que tinha ali.

Sentiu uma onda de desejo percorrer seu corpo.

No mesmo instante um celular tocou.

Edward o pegou no armário pequeno que tinha ao lado da cama, voltando a se sentar e encarando sua esposa que o olhava timidamente.

Edward atendeu.

— _Cullen_? — a voz de Charlie disse.

— O que foi, Charlie?

— _Por favor, preciso falar com vocês. Podem vim a minha delegacia?_

— Agora?

— _Sim. Olha aconteceu algo horrível, mas não preocupe Bella ainda, estou esperando vocês aqui._

Edward sentiu uma sensação ruim.

— Ok — ele disse engolindo em seco e desligando.

— O que meu pai queria? — Bella disse curiosa.

Edward forçou um sorriso.

— Não sei, meu amor. Só pediu que fossemos o encontrar na delegacia, porque não toma um banho. Depois eu vou — ele falou — Prometo que vamos banhar juntos depois.

Ela apenas assentiu, já preocupada.

...

A delegacia estava com todos os policiais e Bella estranhou. Sempre que estava assim era porque algo grave tinha acontecido. Tinha até um carro do IML e de uma funerária ali.

— Pai, o que aconteceu? — Bella disse assim que o avistou.

Charlie se virou para ela e a abraçou meio desajeitado.

— O que foi? O senhor está me deixando preocupada — ela falou nervosa.

Edward pegou apertou a mão da esposa suavemente, entendendo que algo muito grave tinha acontecido e antes mesmo de Charlie dizer ele desconfiou.

— Eu, eu não sei como dizer isso — ele falou suspirando. Sabia que a filha não podia se estressar, mas não tinha como esconder aquela notícia dela — Encontraram um corpo ontem enterrado perto de uma casa de barcos abandonada.

Bella sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo e seu bebê que chutava, parou de se mexer dentro dela parecendo sentir algo ruim.

— De quem era?

— De Renée — ele respondeu.

Bella sentiu seu corpo tremer e seu coração se apertar.

Não!

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**A** tempestade era essa, amores. Querendo ou não Bella perdeu sua mãe né e isso é triste, apesar de tudo que Renée fez para ela. Vamos ver como vai ser o próximo.

Edward e Bella finalmente deram mais um passo na relação deles, o que acharam?

Eu vou começar a postar só uma vez na semana, pois como a fic está já faltando poucos capítulos, eu preciso trabalhar na próxima. Tudo bem?  
Pode ter dois capítulos dependendo dos comentários ;)

Então continuem comentando, recomendando, os comentários diminuíram de alguns capítulos para cá, acho que vocês gostam mais quando o Phil aparece hein? Pelo jeito vou ter que trazer ele de novo para história...

Comentem amores, bom final de semana  
beijos**  
**


	25. Capítulo 24

— Bella, amor, tome esse comprimido. Sua pressão está alta — Edward disse depois que mediu a pressão dela.

Ela estava quieta sentada no sofá.

Bella tinha chorado um pouco abraçada a seu pai.

Ela não queria sofrer.

Sua mãe tinha sido horrível nos últimos meses com ela.

Mas Bella a amava.

Ela era sua mãe.

Antes de tudo acontecer ela era totalmente diferente.

Ela cuidava de Bella como uma mãe deveria fazer.

Era tudo tão feliz antes dela se casar com Phil e tudo mudar.

Bella não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

Ainda sonhava que Renée iria ver o erro que estava comentando e pedir perdão.

Sonhava que ela iria aceitar e amar aquele neto.

Mas nunca seria assim.

Nunca mais poderia correr para ela, quando estivesse ruim.

Nunca mais receberia seu abraço ou beijo em seus dodóis.

Bella não se lembrou bem do fim daquele dia.

O funeral aconteceu na manhã seguinte com poucas pessoas.

Se lembrava de Edward e Charlie estarem com ela o tempo todo.

O corpo de Renée já estava muito feio para que pudesse ser visto. Bella deu um único beijo solitário no caixão fechado.

No cemitério estava chovendo, um clima perfeito para um funeral.

— Adeus, Renée — Bella disse jogando uma única flor no túmulo dela e se virando dali. Edward a seguiu segurando o guarda-chuva para ela e apertando sua mão.

O final do dia passou na casa de Carlisle, mas ela pouco falou.

Não queria que sua história com sua mãe tivesse acabado assim.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora.

E não sabia como se sentir sobre tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

_Dias depois..._

— Esme? Como ela está? — Edward perguntou quando sua cunhada atendeu ao telefone.

— Ela está bem, calada, mas acabei de medir a pressão dela e está normal.

— Mais uma hora e eu vou para casa.

— Tudo bem não se preocupe, querido. Eu vou fazer uma sopa para ver se ela come.

— Ótimo, obrigado.

— Não por isso.

Edward suspirou tinha quase uma semana desde que encontraram o corpo de Renée. Phil estava sendo procurado por todo o país, mas não havia nenhuma notícia dele. Edward esperava que ele estivesse bem longe dali.

Não queria acreditar que ele pudesse estar perto e vigiando os dois. Ele tinha feito uma varredura onde encontrou o corpo e na casa de barco abandonada que tinha ali, mas não encontrou nada. A cidade era pequena e Charlie já tinha a revistado toda e teve o mesmo resultado.

Descobriram apenas que o carro tinha cruzado a fronteira dos Estados Unidos com México dias depois deles visitarem Charlie. Pela pericia no corpo a data provável da morte foi no mesmo dia, então trabalhavam na hipotese de Phil tê-la matado logo depois que foram embora dali e depois fugido.

Edward não queria ter voltado a trabalhar, mas teve que ir fazer a cirurgia de um paciente que já estava marcado com ele e não podia cancelar.

Bella estava tão triste esses dias, calada e focada apenas em fazer seus deveres e estudar. Ele estava planejando levar ela em uma viagem para Olympia de um final de semana, com a desculpa de comprarem roupinhas para o bebê e coisas para o quarto do filho, que ele já tinha pintado e montado seu berço. Esperava que isso a deixasse mais feliz.

Edward estava saindo do hospital quando viu Tanya ali na recepção.

Ele engoliu em seco e um pouco envergonhado, mas foi até ela que sorriu acenando para ele.

— Edward, que bom ver você! — Ela disse sorrindo.

— Tanya, tudo bem? — a cumprimentou educadamente.

— Eu estava atrás de você. Nossa você está ainda mais bonito — ela disse o olhando de cima a baixo.

— Tanya, eu estou casado agora — Edward falou já deixando isso claro.

— Eu sei, eu a vi. Fiquei surpresa, pensei que poderíamos tentar de novo, mas maduros sabe.

— Sinto muito Tanya, eu amo minha esposa, nós vamos ter um filho.

— Sim, Bella é minha aluna. Muito esforçada — comentou. — Não entendo o que viu naquela menina, ela é tão nova e...

— Bella é uma mulher incrível, Tanya — Edward a cortou bravo — Ela me faz muito feliz como ninguém nunca faria.

— Tudo bem, eu desejo muitas felicidades para vocês, Edward de verdade e saúde para seu bebê — falou sincera. — Podemos ter um abraço?

— Claro — concordou achando que seria indelicado em discordar. Tanya o abraçou apertado e Edward a soltou rapidamente.

Se despediu dela e foi finalmente para casa.

Quando chegou, Esme estava lá com uma Bella adormecida no sofá.

Edward agradeceu a cunhada que foi embora.

Ele acariciou o cabelo de sua esposa suavemente, mesmo assim ela abriu seus olhos.

— Você já chegou? — ela perguntou.

— Já anoiteceu, meu amor — ele disse. — Você jantou?

— Sim, Esme fez a sopa e eu comi tudinho — ela falou.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

— Como foi a cirurgia?

— Graças a Deus, deu tudo certo — Edward falou. — Eu vi Tanya no hospital hoje — disse não querendo esconder aquilo dela.

— O que ela queria?

— Nada demais, fiz questão de deixar claro que estava casado com uma mulher incrível e que amava — ele respondeu dando um beijo em cada bochecha da esposa.

Bella deu um sorriso pequeno.

— O que você acha de viajarmos a Olympia no sábado? Precisamos comprar as roupinhas do bebê e outras coisas, podemos dormir lá. — Ele falou.

Ela suspirou se sentando no sofá, Edward se arrumou ao lado dela.

— Desculpe por estar assim, esses dias...

— Bella, amor, ela era sua mãe. Você está de luto, não há nada de errado nisso.

— Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu a amava — Bella falou começando a chorar — Queria que ela tivesse ficado do meu lado, queria ela aqui comigo — disse chorando.

Edward apenas a abraçou deixando-a chorar e desabafar.

— Não queria me sentir assim, ela foi tão cruel comigo, me abandonou do momento que eu mais precisei, não acreditou em mim e me tratou como se eu fosse uma qualquer — disse chorando e soluçando.

— Nós não deixamos de amar alguém que nos machuca Bella, não há nada de errado nisso — ele tentou consolá-la.

— Ela não merece nenhuma lágrima minha.

— Não, mais está tudo bem chorar por isso. Eu estou aqui por você e nosso bebê também. Vai ficar tudo bem — ele disse acariciando seu cabelo e beijando sua testa.

— Eu estou com medo — ela admitiu instantes depois — Phil a matou, Edward. Ele é esperto e tem a mente medo dele fazer algum mal com você ou comigo

Edward a encarou seriamente.

— Ele não vai fazer mal nenhum a você, Bella. Eu não vou deixar, você confia em mim?

— Sim — ela disse.

Ele beijou seus lábios e a abraçou.

Tudo iria ficar bem.

Tinha que ficar.

Porém, naquele momento, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, uma parte dele ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

E se Phil tivesse mais perto do que ele e Charlie imaginavam?

...

A viagem para Olympia foi divertida.

Apesar de ser três horas de distância o tempo passou rápido e Bella se sentia melhor, depois de desabafar com seu marido.

Ela pode clarear mais a cabeça e pensar naquele bebezinho que estava cada vez mais perto de nascer.

Eles passaram o dia quase todo indo de loja em loja, procurando coisas para o bebê. Bella nunca tinha gostado de fazer compras, mas estava animada de escolher cada detalhezinho do quarto e do enxoval de seu filho junto com seu marido.

Eles também foram em uma livraria e compraram alguns livros sobre maternidade, Bella comprou alguns livro de romance e Edward comprou outros de medicina.

Como Bella estava cansada de andar, a noite eles só foram jantar no restaurante do hotel e subiram de volta para o quarto. Bella apagou assim que se deitou na cama.

Na manhã seguinte eles passearam pela cidade, antes de almoçarem e voltarem para casa.

Edward considerou a viagem um sucesso, vendo como Bella estava sorridente e falante de novo.

Os dias passaram rapidamente entre organizar o quartinho do bebê, chá de fraldas, provas finais quando Bella menos percebeu ela já estava com 36 semanas e se formando no ensino médio.

— Eu estou ridícula —choramingou arrumando sua beca ao redor de sua barriga.

— Você está linda, meu amor — Edward garantiu.

— Eu estou gorda e essa roupa é horrorosa, todos vão zoar quando me virem subir no palco.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, ninguém vai te zoar— Edward disse. — Ao contrário, eu e Charlie e Carlisle e Esme, vamos aplaudir orgulhosos quando você pegar o diploma. Você conseguiu se formar mesmo com tudo que viveu no seu último ano, você merece só o melhor e eu te amo muito e tenho muito orgulho de você, de você, de ser minha esposa e mãe do meu filho.

— Para de dizer essas coisas bonitas — ela disse começando a chorar.

Ele sorriu beijando seu rosto.

E assim foi, quando disseram o nome de Bella, ela ouviu uma gritaria e corou vários tons, mas sorriu feliz e pegou seu diploma.

Ela tinha conseguido.

Tinha se formado.

Agora só faltava seu bebê nascer e tudo ficaria perfeito.

Será mesmo que ficaria?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que bem.

O que acharam do capítulo?

Espero que tenham gostado, no próximo Phil vai aparecer e vamos ver o que ele está achando de tudo isso.

Comentem!

beeijos amores


	26. Capítulo 25

**ATENÇÃO: Cena leve com Phil**

Edward e Carlisle prepararam uma festa para comemorar a formatura dos filhos e de Bella.

Foi uma noite divertida e tranquila com as pessoas que amava, mas Bella não via a hora de ir para sua casa.

Estava com dor nas costas e tudo que precisava era de um banho, de sua cama quentinha e claro seu marido gostoso.

Então na primeira oportunidade, ela chamou Edward para irem embora. Eles se despediram de todos e foram para a casa deles.

— Meu Deus, isso é tão bom — Bella disse gemendo sentindo os dedos de Edward mexeram habilidosamente nela.

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar disso — ele falou colocando mais força.

— Ah — ela gemeu longamente fechando seus olhos e apertando seus lábios.

— Droga, Bella! — ele disse parando seus movimentos e a encarou.

— O que? — ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho, triste, por ele ter parado.

— Você está gemendo como se eu tivesse fazendo outra coisa com você — ele informou.

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ele riu apertando o pé inchado dela em seu colo. Assim que chegaram na casa, Edward foi tomar banho, depois ela foi. Quando saiu, ele a esperava e com um creme para massagens.

— Desculpe.

— Não por isso, só... — ele parou dando de ombros. — Tem certeza que não quer ir para o baile? — mudou de assunto, não querendo pensar nos gemidos dela.

O baile de formatura seria realizado no próximo dia. Edward tinha tentado fazer Bella ir, mas ela não quis de jeito nenhum.

— Tenho, amor. Estou inchada, estressada, com dor nas costas. Só quero ficar o dia todinho abraçada com você na cama, assistindo algum filme — falou.

— Se é o que você quer. Vamos aproveitar a noite de amanhã então. Logo, logo vamos ter um menininho que vai exigir toda nossa atenção — ele disse acariciando a barriga dela.

Bem que ele preferia fazer outras coisas. Depois da noite que tiveram antes de saber da notícia da morte de Renée, pensou que teriam mais momentos daquele e poderiam finalmente praticarem mais antes do bebê nascer.

Mas os hormônios de Bella pareciam terem dado uma acalmada, já que ela nunca tocou no assunto novamente ou tentou algo. Ele deixou quieto, sabendo que logo o bebê nasceria e poderiam voltar aquele ponto.

No dia seguinte eles passaram o dia inteirinho enrolados na coberta e assistindo filmes.

Tudo parecia tão bom e calmo, naquele momento.

Mal imaginavam eles que a verdadeira tempestade estava mais perto do que nunca.

..

Phil sorriu olhando o presente que tinha comprado.

Finalmente chegou a hora.

Ele estava cansado de esperar.

Já tinha se passado oito meses desde que tudo tinha acontecido.

Desde que tinha tido Bella pela primeira vez.

Ele tinha esperado tempo demais.

Precisava ter ela e seu filho com ele, logo.

Estava tudo saindo como tinha planejado.

O cara que contratou para dirigir o carro até o México tinha passado pela fronteira sem nem ser parado. Ele sabia que todos pensavam que ele estava longe, mas a verdade é que ele estava mais perto do que todos imaginavam.

A casa que estava ainda era abandonada. Ele a tinha encontrado quando enterrou o corpo de Renée. Arrumou a casa como deu, com pequenas coisas que roubou de cidades vizinhas.

Tinha um pequeno berço de madeira e uma cama de casal, algumas roupas e fraldas também.

Tudo para Bella e seu filho.

Ele mal conseguia se aguentar de ansiedade.

Tinha ido disfarçado para a formatura dela e quando a viu tão linda e tão mulher, ele ficou enlouquecido.

Tinha que tê-la novamente.

Quase estragou tudo, mas conseguiu agir friamente.

O ódio que sentia pelo médicozinho babaca só aumentava.

Mas quando Bella estivesse com ele acabaria com a vida do infeliz.

Tudo daria certo e naquela semana, mesmo daria um jeito de pegar Bella para ele novamente.

Sorriu e se tocou, lembrando-se de quando a teve pela primeira vez e imaginando como seria tê-la novamente.

_Dois dias depois..._

— Só vai querer isso mesmo, senhor Cullen? — a vendedora disse pegando a roupinha que Edward tinha escolhido.

Era um macacãozinho completo do time de Seattle de futebol americano.

Era um presente para seu bebê.

Ele estava tão ansioso.

Faltava poucas semanas para o bebê nascer.

Mas a intuição de Edward estava achando que ele viria antes.

A barriga de Bella estava muito baixa e o bebê já estava encaixado. Ela também estava sentindo algumas dores. Sabia que a qualquer momento a bolsa dela podia se romper e _bum_ ele se tornaria pai.

Mal podia esperar para segurar aquele bebê nos braços.

Será que ele se reconheceria como filho dele?

Edward tinha tantas dúvidas, a principal delas era se aquele bebê o amaria.

Mas não queria se preocupar com isso agora.

Daria todo amor para seu filho.

Porque era isso que ele era.

Seu filho.

Ninguém iria tirar aquele filho dele ou de sua mulher.

Sem falar também, o outro motivo era que depois que acabasse o resguardo de Bella, eles finalmente seriam um do outro.

Isso, é claro, se ela tivesse bem. Seria tudo no tempo de Bella. Iriam ter um bebê pequeno que iria requerer toda atenção e carinho, mas enquanto tivessem um ao outro sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

...

Edward finalmente chegou à casa de Carlisle estranhando está tudo quieto.

O carro de Jasper estava ali, mas não havia ninguém na sala.

Ele imaginou que Esme tinha saído, Emm deveria estar com Rosalie. Alice e Jasper com certeza estavam aproveitando a casa sozinhos. Ele tinha voltado aquela semana para Forks onde passariam suas férias.

Jasper tinha conversado com Carlisle e pedido sua permissão para pedir Alice em casamento, ainda era cedo, mas como eles queriam morar juntos em Seattle ele achou que seria mais facil seu futuro sogro deixar. Poderiam casar depois que se formassem. Carlisle aceitou, confiava em Jasper e sabia que a filha seria bem cuidada.

Edward não gostou de saber que Bella não estava ali, ela tinha prometido que não ficaria sozinha. Ele tinha medo que algo acontecesse e não conseguisse chamar ninguém. Foi rapidamente para sua casa.

Sentiu uma sensação ruim quando viu que a porta estava aberta.

— Bella? — ele chamou sua esposa — Bella? Amor? — disse, começou a ficar desesperado, entrando e saindo dos cômodos, quando não a encontrou.

Bella não estava ali.

— Bella! — ele gritou e saiu de casa olhando ao redor — Não, não, não, porra! — ele correu apressado de volta para casa de Carlisle.

— ALICE — ele gritou assim que entrou, não se importando nem um pouco de está atrapalhando o que quer que ela esteja fazendo — ALICE — ele disse batendo na porta dela.

— Já vai — ela disse de dentro e demorou quase um minuto para abrir a porta.

— Onde Bella está? — ele perguntou.

— O que? Ela disse que ia para casa descansar.

— Eu falei para não a deixar sozinha. Ela não está lá.

— Como assim não? Ela sumiu? Você olhou direito?

— Caralho — ele praguejou pegando seu celular.

— Você olhou o banheiro? Sei lá?

Ligou rapidamente para Charlie, voltando para sua casa correndo. Alice o seguia com Jasper atrás.

— Edward? Tudo bem? Aconteceu algo?

— Bella sumiu — ele disse, sentindo um pavor dentro dele.

— Como assim sumiu? — Charlie perguntou então Edward viu uma caixa prateada na cozinha que ainda não tinha notado.

Havia um sapatinho dentro e um bilhete.

" _Chegou a hora de você está com seu verdadeiro homem e o pai de seu filho"_

Sabia muito bem que só podia ter sido uma pessoa que fez isso.

A mesma pessoa que tinha abusado dela.

A mesma pessoa que tinha assassinado Renée.

A mesma pessoa que era padrasto de sua esposa.

— Não! — Edward gritou jogando a panela que estava ali em cima no chão com raiva.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

É isso gente o próximo é o ultimo, vamos ver como Bella ficou morando com o Phil e servindo ele com o filho e ver o que aconteceu com o Edward 20 anos depois.  
Beijos.

...

Pegadinha do malandro!  
kkkkkk sou nem doida hehe  
Mas no próximo vamos ver como Phil pegou a Bella e o que ele está fazendo. Será que o bebê já quer nascer?  
Continuem comentando,  
beeeijos e um ótimo final de semana ;)


	27. Capítulo 26

**ATENÇÃO: capítulo com cenas que podem ser sensíveis a alguns leitores!**

— Edward pediu para que ficasse aqui, até ele chegar — Alice disse quando a mulher grávida se levantou do sofá, dizendo que iria para casa.

Bella rolou seus olhos para a amiga.

— Eu só quero me deitar na minha cama, Alie. Eu e esse bebê vamos ficar bem — ela disse sentindo uma pressão em sua barriga — Qualquer coisa eu ligo para você?

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, amiga.

— Tudo bem, mas eu e Alice vamos te levar até lá — Jasper falou.

Bella assentiu e saíram da casa de Carlisle andando para a casa de Bella e Edward.

— Prontinho, entregue, madame — Jasper falou abrindo a porta da casa para ela.

Bella entrou e sorriu.

— Divirtam-se, que eu tenho uma bela cama me esperando — Bella sorriu se despedindo dos seus amigos.

Eles sorriram e Alice e Jasper voltaram pelo caminho de mãos dadas.

Bella fechou a porta se encostando nela e arfando.

Sua barriga estava dura e Bella estava sentindo uma pontada no seu baixo ventre. Estava tentando se manter relaxada, então achou melhor ir para casa dormir e esperar Edward que logo chegaria.

Ele saberia o que fazer.

Ainda não estava na hora do bebê nascer, certo?

Bella caminhou para o banheiro para fazer xixi, mas arfou ao ver que sua calcinha estava suja com uma secreção.

Será que aquilo era o tampão uterino?

A médica tinha alertado que isso deveria sair antes do parto.

Rapidamente se limpou e procurou seu celular.

No momento que ia apertar o botão de chamada ouviu uma batida na porta.

Bella andou até lá, sentindo uma fisgada.

Abriu a porta, mas não tinha ninguém ali.

Seu cenho se franziu.

Deu um passo para fora e sentiu algo em seus pés. Se abaixou com dificuldade segurando no batente da porta e pegou a pequena caixinha que tinha no chão embrulhada com um papel de carros infantis.

— Edward? Você está aí? — ela disse confusa olhando ao redor, mas não vendo ninguém.

Entrou de volta em sua casa, sem fechar a porta e caminhou até a cozinha.

Bella abriu a caixinha encontrando um sapatinho de menino.

Ouviu passos atrás dela e sabia que era Edward. Abriu o bilhete que tinha debaixo do sapatinho, pensando ser uma mensagem romântica do marido.

" _Chegou a hora de você está com seu verdadeiro homem e o pai de seu filho"_

— Sentiu minha falta, Isabella? — ela escutou uma voz atrás dela dizer.

O corpo todo de Bella ficou tenso e a caixinha caiu no chão com o sapatinho e o bilhete.

Lentamente ela virou seu rosto e encontrou os olhos de Phil que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— O que você faz aqui? Vai embora — Bella disse assustada.

— Eu vim buscar você Isabella, está na hora de estar com seu verdadeiro homem e pai dessa criança, não achou que iria deixar aquele babaca criar meu filho, não é? Você e esse bebê me pertence e vocês vão comigo.

— Você está doido, Edward vai chegar logo — ela disse amedrontada.

Não. Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo, mas o arrepio de medo em seu corpo dizia que aquilo era real.

Phil estava ali.

E ela estava sozinha.

O que faria agora?

— Não fala no nome desse babaca — Phil disse se aproximando dela.

Bella arfou vendo que ele carregava uma arma.

Phil se aproximou dela que estava congelada em seu lugar.

Ele levou a arma ao rosto de Bella e afastou o cabelo dela de seu rosto com o cano preto e curto.

— Você vai fazer exatamente o que disser, vai até o quarto pegar a bolsa do bebê, eu sei que já está preparada. Depois vai sair comigo, em silêncio. Se você fizer algum movimento brusco eu vou te matar que nem matei Renée, você não quer isso quer?

— N-não — Bella disse fechando seus olhos a boca dele roçou perto da sua.

— Agora vai.

Bella não soube dizer como conseguiu andar sem cair no chão. Suas pernas tremiam, mas tentava se manter de pé por aquele bebê, não podia deixar nada acontecer com ela.

Tinha que achar um jeito de escapar de Phil. Mas o que iria fazer?

Tinha que pensar no seu filho e aquela barriga impedia-a de fazer qualquer movimento brusco.

Ela caminhou até o quarto de seu filho e pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da comada preparada.

Phil a seguiu em silêncio.

— Vamos sair daqui agora, se tentar algo, sabe o que vai acontecer — ele disse puxando-a pelo braço e pegando a bolsa dela.

Eles saíram pela porta traseira da casa.

Andaram um pouco até chegar a um carro velho que tinha ali.

Ele abriu a porta para Bella.

Bella olhou a casa dos Cullen ao longe, mas não havia nenhum movimento ali.

Ele segurou as mãos dela e amarrou seus pulsos com uma corda.

— Não fique triste, querida. Vou cuidar de vocês — Phil falou acariciando o rosto de Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, o virando para o outro lado.

Phil entrou do lado do motorista colocando a bolsa na parte traseira do carro e a arma em suas pernas.

— Só por precaução — Phil falou e colocou um capuz preto sobre os olhos de Bella.

Ele assoviou e ligou o carro.

— Para onde está me levando? — ela perguntou.

— Para longe daqui — ele disse apenas — Agora fica, caladinha querida — ele disse colocando sua mão na perna dele.

Bella queria chorar.

Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Isso não podia está acontecendo.

Ela tinha que fazer algo.

Mas o que iria fazer?

Estava apavorada e se ele fizesse mal ao seu bebê?

Sabia que tinha que agir com calma.

A dor em suas costas estava cada vez mais forte assim como no pé de sua barriga.

E se tivesse tendo contrações?

Não sobe quanto tempo o carro andou até finalmente escutar o moto parar.

Phil pareceu sair do carro e no momento que ele abriu a porta para Bella sair, ela sentiu um líquido escorrer pela sua perna.

— NÃO! — Bella arfou.

— O que foi? Eu disse para ficar calada

— Minha bolsa, estourou, você tem que me levar para o hospital — Bella disse desesperada.

Sentiu o capuz sair de seu rosto e a claridade atingiu seus olhos.

O dia estava nublado e ela notou que eles estavam no meio de alguma parte da floresta.

Phil a encarou e depois suas pernas que estavam coberta por uma calça de moletom folgada que agora estavam úmidas, vendo que realmente elas estavam molhadas.

Para a surpresa dela, ele soltou um riso alto e feliz.

— Não acredito, querida, nosso filho está nascendo — falou. — Mal posso esperar para ter vocês dois para mim.

— Nós nunca vamos ser seus — ela disse com desprezo — Edward vai nos encontrar, ele vai nos salvar.

Phil deu um tapa no rosto de Bella que gritou.

Ele andou para o lado parecendo nervoso.

— Me desculpa, minha menina, desculpa — ele disse erguendo seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha vermelha — Mas não fale naquele homem que eu perco a cabeça, você é minha, vocês são meus — ele disse.

— Me leva para um hospital, por favor —disse chorando — Você abusou de mim, matou minha mãe, você é um maldito eu nunca vou ser sua — falou chorando desesperada sentindo uma pontada forte em sua barriga.

Arfou passando a mão nela.

— Pare com isso, Isabella — ele segurou em seus braços e a balançando — Não precisa fazer mais a inocente da história, só tem nós dois aqui. Eu sei que você me quer, você me provocava com seu cabelo solto e usando short curto, me chamando de _pai_

— Você é um louco, doente — Bella disse chorando e arfou sentindo outra contração.

Não conseguia acreditar.

Ela iria ter o bebê ali.

Não. Estava tudo errado.

Era para ser no hospital. Edward deveria está ao seu lado segurando em sua mão.

Phil respirou fundo.

— Não me faça machucar esse rostinho lindo, eu encontrarei outro um lugar para gente criar nosso filho. Quando ele estiver maior, vocês dois vão fazer tudo o que eu mandar

— Me leva para um hospital, nós dois podemos morrer aqui — ela disse chorando colocando a mão em sua barriga.

— Shi, eu vou cuidar de você querida, depois você vai me retribuir — ele falou beijando a testa dela — Vem comigo — disse segurando em sua cintura e ajudando Bella andar, que se arrastou com dificuldade pelo caminho.

Eles andaram por cerca de 10 metros, até Bella ver uma casa que estava abandonada.

— Aqui, essa vai ser nossa casa, preparei tudo para gente — ele disse a ajudando a subir a pequena varando que tinha ali.

Bella segurou na viga de madeira, gritando ao sentir outra contração.

Ah não estava piorando. Ela podia sentir que o bebê se empurrava para sair daquele aperto que era sua barriga.

— Vem — Phil disse a carregando para dentro da casa.

Ela não tinha condições de reparar em nada naquele momento.

Ele a levou para um sofá velho e rasgado.

— Eu não posso ter meu bebê aqui, liga para ambulância, por favor — ela implorou. — Depois eu faço tudo que você quiser Phil, mas me leve a um hospital —pediu desesperada.

— Shii, querida, já disse que vou cuidar de vocês — ele falou acariciando a barriga dela — Ah, minha menina, olha como me deixa, só de estar perto de você e nosso filho nascendo eu fico doido — ele disse agarrando a mão dela e levando ao seu membro que estava excitado.

Bella chorou puxando sua mão, mas ele a segurou com força, roçando seu membro nela.

— Não, não, para! — disse chorando.

— Shii, querida, vamos aproveitar um pouco — ele falou se deitando por cima dela, sem pressionar muito seu corpo.

Phil beijou e chupou o pescoço dela, apertando seu seio.

Bella gritou de dor e nojo, chorando.

De repente ela lembrou da arma de Phil que ele tinha colocado no cós de sua calça jeans.

Rapidamente desceu sua mão pela barriga dele e Phil gemeu pensando que estava aceitando.

Tudo acabou com um tiro.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

E agora? Será que foi um tiro na Bella, um tiro no Phil ou um tiro em Edward que chegou para salvar a esposa? haha

Se Phil for morrer quem vocês querem que matem ele Bella mesmo, Edward ou Charlie?

E se a Bella for morrer?

hahaha brincadeira

Comeeentem amores, semana que vem eu volto com mais

Aceito recomendações de Natal também :)


	28. Capítulo 27

Minutos depois a casa de Edward estava cheia com os quatro policiais de Forks, mais Charlie.

Eles estavam fazendo uma varredura na área, procurando alguma pista e tudo que conseguiram foram pegadas que levavam para um carro.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Tinha quase 20 minutos e os policiais estavam rodando a cidade.

Como Bella poderia ter sumido assim?

— Nós vamos encontrar ela, querido — Esme disse amavelmente, tentando transmitir consolo para ele.

Mas ele não queria ouvir aquilo.

Só queria ela. Eles.

Sua esposa e seu filho.

Sabia que só ficaria bem, quando tivesse com os dois seguros ao seu lado.

— Já revistamos toda a área da floresta pela saída 001, chefe, não encontramos nada. Emitimos alerta para as cidades vizinhas também — um dos policiais informou.

Edward puxou seu cabelo desesperado.

Onde Phil poderia tê-la levado?

E se eles já estivesse longe dali?

E se ele nunca mais visse sua esposa ou sequer conhecesse seu filho?

Não.

Isso não poderia acontecer.

— E no aeroporto conseguiram informação de alguma passagem ou nas rodoviárias?

— Ainda estamos averiguando, chefe.

— Não. Eles não saíram daqui — Edward falou de repente chamando a atenção de Charlie.

— O que quer dizer filho? — o chefe de polícia o olhou.

— Nós achamos que Phil tinha ido embora da cidade com Renée, mas eles nunca saíram daqui. Ele deve ter algum esconderijo, deve estar por perto, temos que revistar todas as casas e locais abandonados da cidade.

Fez-se um silêncio quando Edward acabou de falar.

Charlie encarou seus policiais.

— Ouviram ele, procurem em locais abandonados, Edward pode estar certo e Bella não saiu daqui.

Os homens assentiram e saíram da casa. Edward pegou a chave do seu bolso e abriu a porta que eles tinham fechado.

— Onde você vai? — Charlie o seguiu.

— Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados aqui, preciso procurar também.

— Vamos juntos, então — decretou.

— É melhor irmos no meu carro para não chamar atenção — Edward disse e Charlie assentiu.

Alguns minutos depois Edward dirigia para fora dos limites da cidade.

— Onde vocês encontraram o corpo de Renée? Você não disse que havia uma casa abandonada perto? E se Phil estiver lá?

— Vamos lá garoto — Charlie assentiu sabendo que seus policiais não tinham conferido o local.

Ele deu as coordenadas para Edward que acelerou.

— Tem um carro ali — Charlie falou e Edward parou ao lado de um carro velho.

Ele saiu apressado do carro e olhou pela janela do outro veículo.

— A bolsa do bebê! Eles estão por aqui — Edward disse, sentindo seu coração acelerar e no mesmo instante ouviram um grito. — Não!

Ele falou saindo correndo em direção ao som.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

Ele gritava o nome dela em sua mente.

Tinha que salvá-la.

O grito ficou mais forte quando Edward avistou a casa.

Ele entrou pela porta que estava aberta e ficou horrorizado com a cena.

Phil estava em cima de sua Bella que estava deitada em um sofá.

Ele beijava e acariciava o corpo de sua esposa, ele viu que o canto da boca dela sangrava. Havia uma arma no chão.

— Seu filho da puta — Edward gritou puxando Phil pela gola da camisa, fechou sua mão em punho e colocou toda sua força e raiva levando sua mão ao maxilar dele.

O corpo do homem foi para trás ao ser pego de surpresa.

— Edward — Bella gritou aliviada ao vê-lo.

Tinha pegado a arma de Phil, mas o bastardo a estava ameaçando com uma arma sem balas.

Ele tinha percebido o que ela fazia e dado uma cotovelada no canto de sua boca, fazendo ela gritar e sentir o sangue em sua boca.

Até que finalmente viu Edward.

Ela queria chorar de alívio por ele tê-la encontrado, seu pai entrando logo depois.

— Bella, amor, eu estou aqui — Edward disse tocando seu rosto suado e machucado.

— Dói, dói muito — ela chorou e arfou.

Phil se levantou do chão e foi para cima de Edward, mas antes que pudesse derrubá-lo, Charlie pegou sua arma e deu um tiro no infeliz.

O corpo dele caiu no chão.

Edward se concentrou em Bella.

Ele colocou as pernas dela em cima do sofá e puxou a calça que usava.

— Ele já está coroando, nosso filho está nascendo — Edward disse extasiado e desesperado. Apesar de saber como funcionava, nunca tinha feito um parto.

Bella de repente gritou novamente.

— Isso, amor empurra — Edward falou.

— Dói, aaah, eu não aguento mais — ela falou sem folego, a contração indo embora.

— Amor, só mais um pouco e tudo vai passar, você acredita em mim?

Ela assentiu.

— Sim — ela falou gritando outra vez.

— Charlie preciso da bolsa do bebê — Edward falou para o sogro que saiu correndo em direção ao carro.

— Edward, salva nosso filho salva ele — Bella disse chorando, sentindo um medo terrível de morrer ali.

— Eu vou salvar os dois, vocês dois Bella — ele disse — Quando vim a contração quero que empurre com força.

— AAAAH — Bell gritou empurrado com força sentindo algo sair de dentro dela.

Edward segurou emocionado a cabecinha que apareceu.

— Só mais um pouco meu amor, respira fundo. Você é forte, você consegue — ele falou e outra contração veio.

Bella empurrou com o máximo de força que tinha dentro dela e Edward puxou o recém-nascido.

Ele olhou a hora no relógio em seu pulso.

Seu filho tinha nascido.

Ele queria chorar.

Com o maior cuidado do mundo segurou seu menininho que estava todo sujo de vernix.

Edward nem precisou dar um tapinha nele e o menininho abriu seus olhinhos e chorou com toda força que tinha.

O choro da vida.

Edward e Bella choraram juntos.

— Isso, nasceu, nosso menino amor, — Edward disse explodindo de felicidade, olhando o pequeno bebezinho em seus braços.

Como ele podia amar tanto aquela coisinha? Sabia que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo.

E mesmo se um dia aquele menininho soubesse a verdade e não amasse Edward de volta, ele não se importava. Daria todo amor e carinho para aquele ser.

Pois aquele era seu filho.

Bella chorou olhando os dois juntos.

Os homens de sua vida.

Edward colocou o bebê no peito dela que o segurou com cuidado, o chorinho dele se acalmou e ambos riram.

— Nosso Benjamin — Bella sussurrou feliz, o nome que tinham escolhido para ele.

_O bem-amado. O filho da felicidade_, era o significado.

— Ele é perfeito, nosso Ben — Edward disse com um sorriso gigante, colocando seu dedo indicador na pequena mão do menininho que a envolveu. Tinha cinco dedinhos como deveria ser, assim como na outra e nos pezinhos.

Charlie voltou com a bolsa e parou quando viu a cena emocionante dos pais com seu filho.

— Bells — ele falou sorrindo para sua menina.

Ela tinha passado por tanta coisa, teve tantos motivos para desistir e mesmo assim encontrou força para continuar vivendo e ter aquele filho.

Ele tinha tanto orgulho dela.

— Já liguei para a ambulância e os outros policiais, eles estão chegando — avisou.

Edward assentiu aliviado.

Sabia que na ambulância teria uma tesoura para contar o cordão umbilical do filho.

— Merda! — Edward parou e olhou para onde o corpo de Phil tinha caído — Ele fugiu, Phil fugiu — ele falou encarando a esposa.

Será que aquele pesadelo nunca teria fim?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Prometo que o próximo é o fim do Phil, hehe  
Eu ia fazer ele morrer logo nesse com o tiro do Charlie, mas vocês queriam que ele sofressem mais, então vamos fazer ele sofrer mais um bucadin ;)

O próximo capítulo vai vim antes do ano que vem, só não sei o dia certo. Esses últimos dias do ano são uma correria e ainda vai ter uma one hot de Ano Novo

Vou deixar a sinopse para vocês!  
Beijos amores e comentem!

ONE SHOT - ESPECIAL DE FIM DE ANO

O Policial Embuste e a Gatinha Ladrona

Bella é uma ladra procurada pelo polícia de Nova York.  
Especializada em roubos em joalherias e bancos, ela finalmente é presa pelo investigador Edward Cullen que a persegue a anos, mas conhecido por ela como o policial Embuste.  
Ele a captura e a leva presa para sua delegacia, durante a noite de réveillon.  
O que acontece quando ambos estão sozinhos?  
Uma grade será capaz de segurar toda a tensão sexual que percorre o ar quando estão frente a frente?  
Será Bella capaz de pagar por seus erros para ser livre?

Querem? O que acharam?  
Beijos amores e bom final de semana


	29. Capítulo 28

**ATENÇÃO: cena com Phil, no final do capítulo!**

O barulho da ambulância começou a soar distante no ar.

— Precisamos ir atrás dele — Charlie falou.

— Ele está ferido, ele não vai muito longe — Edward disse.

— Edward, não vá... — Bella começou a dizer.

Ele encarou a esposa.

— Eu não vou, vou ficar com vocês —prometeu.

— Os outros policiais estão chegando, vou esperar eles. Vou mostrar o caminho para a ambulância — o chefe disse saindo da casa.

— Eu fiquei com tanto medo —murmurou encarando o menininho que estava de olhos fechados em seu braço.

— Está tudo bem agora — Edward garantiu.

Alguns enfermeiros da ambulância chegaram e Edward pediu a tesoura que foi desinfetada e cortou o cordão umbilical do filho.

Bella foi levada com o bebê e Edward foi com eles, deixando a chave de seu carro com Charlie.

Antes da porta da ambulância se fechar, Bella se lembrou de ouvir um uivo de lobo.

Seu pai e outros policiais se arrumavam para seguir a trilha de pegadas por trás da casa abandonada.

Era o fim.

...

Acordou horas mais tarde.

Estava no hospital em um quarto, pouco a pouco foi se lembrando de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Do sequestro.

De Phil.

Dos tapas.

Da dor.

De Edward.

De Benjamin.

Seu filho.

Era tudo que importava naquele momento.

Seu coração se apertou ao se lembrar do seu bebê, como podia amar uma coisinha tanto?

Ela só queria o proteger de tudo e todos.

Queria que ele crescesse forte e saudável.

Ela piscou seus olhos começando a distinguir uma voz que falava baixo e soava pelo quarto:

— ... sim eu sei que aqui é tudo verde e frio e quase não faz sol, mas tenho certeza que você vai amar esse lugar. Vai ser sua casa, mamãe e papai sempre vão estar por perto também, você é meu filho Benjamin, nada e ninguém vai mudar isso.

Bella fungou emocionada ouvido seu marido falar com o filho que ninava em seus braços, enquanto balançava suavemente e olhava pela janela do hospital.

— Edward? — ela o chamou.

Ele se virou em direção a ela e Bella olhou com atenção o embrulho branco que ele segurava em seus braços.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Bem, me dá ele — ela falou se arrumando na maca.

Estava dolorida é claro, sua barriga estava inchada e estranha, seus peitos também, mas sua maior preocupação era com seu filho.

— Ele está ansioso para ver de novo a mamãe — Edward disse sorrindo e se aproximou.

Bella sentiu seu coração explodir de amor, ao segurar novamente seu filho.

Aquele serzinho tão pequeno que tinha sido feito de uma maneira tão cruel, mas colocou um amor tão puro em seu coração.

Um amor genuíno.

— Ele é lindo — ela disse fungando.

— É perfeito, todos seus exames foram ótimos. Ele nasceu com 50 centímetros e 3kg e 120, ele é forte e cheio de saúde.

— Obrigada, Edward, obrigada se não fosse você não estaríamos aqui agora.

Ele sorriu beijando seu rosto.

— Eu te amo, amo vocês — ele falou e ela chorou recebendo um singelo beijo nele — Obrigado você por ter me dado esse filho maravilhoso, por ter me dado seu amor. Por ter confiado em mim e ter sido forte. Eu te amo e te admiro muito, Bella, me perdoe por Phil ter...

— Shii, você não tem culpa de nada — ela disse o calando e sorriu.

Ouviram um grunhido e se separaram olhando para o filho, que os encarava com seus olhinhos cinzentos de recém-nascido.

A única certeza que podiam ter naquele momento sobre a vida do filho é que ele seria muito amado por eles.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e Edward foi abrir.

De repente o quarto ficou pequeno para todos ali. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Rose. Emmett e Jasper mais atrás. Todos ansiosos para conhecer o novo membro da família.

As mulheres babaram no menininho e os homens parabenizaram Edward.

Todos estavam felizes e aliviados.

Sabiam que finalmente o pesadelo tinha acabado e agora ele e Bella criariam aquele filho com bastante amor.

Bella cheirou a cabecinha de seu menino e encarou o marido, ambos sorrindo.

Seus olhares cheios de promessas não ditas.

...

Phil queria gritar e voltar ao ouvir o choro do bebê.

Mas sua barriga ardia. Ele tentou pressionar o machucado do tiro, mas se sentiu fraco.

Não conseguia acreditar que seu plano tinha dado errado.

Tinha que dar um jeito de se recuperar e depois pegar Bella e seu filho.

Eles tinham que servi-lo. Eles eram seus e não daquele _medicozinho_ babaca, maldita hora que não o tinha matado. Deveria tê-lo matado, assim como Charlie também.

Assim Isabella seria sua e ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela e aquele menino.

Mas a dor em sua barriga era grande.

Ele correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, sua camisa estava cada vez mais suja de sangue.

Ele não queria admitir, mas sabia que era o fim.

Sua visão ficou turva e suas pernas falharam, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Não.

Ele tinha que escapar.

Tinha que ficar bem.

Tinha que trazer seu filho e Bella.

Eles tinham que servi-lo e obedecê-lo.

Tinha que fazer sua menina mais uma vez dele. E outras vezes.

Phil ouviu um rosnado e se virou.

Um lobo preto o encarava.

— Não! Xô — ele gritou se arrastando na terra.

O lobo uivou e se aproximou dele.

Phil sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Ele gritou sentindo uma dor alucinante com a mordida do lobo.

O lobo rasgou a metade de sua perna, lentamente, trucidando seu tecido até chegar ao osso.

Phil nunca imaginou que pudesse existir uma dor assim.

Para seu horror viu outro lobo se aproximando.

O lobo lambeu sua cara, antes de descer seu focinho pelo estomago de Phil e morder ali.

Outro lobo veio e parou entre as pernas de Phil, rapidamente ele fincou seus dentes ali afetando o orgão genital de Phil.

Ele gritou e o lobo cuspiu para fora, mordendo sua coxa.

Algo nele dizia que era o que merecia por todas as maldades que já tinha feito por sua vida.

Morreu antes que pudesse se arrepender de seus pecados.

Mais de uma hora depois Charlie e um outro policial encontrou os restos do corpo dele.

Charlie ficou horrorizado com a cena de membros e órgãos pela metade, mas não ficou nenhum pouquinho triste.

Sabia que agora sua filha e seu neto estavam seguros e seriam felizes com Edward.

Então ele segurou um sorriso.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

hahahaha oiiiii amores, hehe

o que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? haha

Eu ia fazer o Phil morrer só com o tiro, mas sabia que vocês não me perdoariam se ele não sofresse um pouco, então tive a ideia do lobo.

Já matei um personagem com urso em outra fic hahah

Obrigaaada por me acompanharem em mais um ano amores, muito mesmo!

Vocês acham essa fic sem graça? Uma menina comentou isso e eu percebi que os comentários diminuíram também. É por causa disso? =( Se for me aviseeem. Bem de qualquer forma, já está acabando a fic, mas 3 capítulos senão me engano.

Eu sei que ela não foi tão hot, mas o enredo da fic não permitiu isso. Garanto que a próxima vai ser bem hot a Bella casada com Carlisle e tendo um caso com o enteado dela, Edward... Alguém quer? hhaha

Ainda volto esse ano com a one shot de Ano Novo

Mas vou voltar com Genuíno Amor, só dia 10, ta bom?

Tirar umas feriazinhas descansar a mente para voltar com força total em 2020, se Deus quiser!

Beeeijos, amores e comentem!

Um maravilhoso final de ano para vocês!


	30. Capítulo 29

Bella acordou subitamente.

Olhou no seu celular e viu que eram 3:24 e Edward não estava na cama.

Com certeza Ben deveria ter chorado e ele não a acordou.

Suspirando, ela se levantou da cama ouvindo uma música suave tocar.

Colocou seu robe e saiu do quarto indo para onde vinha a música.

Encostou no batente da porta observando Edward.

Ele estava sentado na poltrona do quarto de Ben com o violão no colo e cantava uma canção de ninar, Ben estava no berço dormindo.

Ela ficou observando-o terminar a música e entrou no quarto.

— Por que não me chamou? — sussurrou.

— Ele só estava com cólica, agora acho que dormiu — Edward disse suavemente.

Ele amava tocar violão e piano para o filho e Ben sempre se acalmava ao ouvir o pai tocar. O menininho era acostumado com o som, pois Edward tocava desde quando ele estava na barriga de Bella.

Ambos olharam o filho dormindo calmamente no berço. Ele estava com um macacãozinho verde clarinho com uma estampa de ursinho, era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

— Ele é tão lindo — Bella sussurrou encarando seu pequeno bebê, ela arrumou a coberta ao redor dele.

— Sim, se parece com você — Edward disse entrelaçando sua mão na dela.

Ela sorriu encostando sua cabeça no peito do marido.

Ficaram mais alguns segundos ali antes de saírem do quarto e voltarem para o quarto deles.

— Vamos dormir, daqui a pouco ele vai acordar querendo mamar — Edward disse puxando a coberta e deitando de volta na cama com Bella ao seu lado.

Ela assentiu se aconchegando nele.

— Edward? — ela o chamou segundos depois.

Estava escuro o quarto e ela aproveitou isso para entrar no assunto que tanto queria discutir com ele.

— Amanhã eu tenho minha consulta com a Carmem, não é?

— Sim, eu e Ben vamos acompanhá-la — garantiu.

— Eu... eu estava pensando se deveria tomar algum remédio ou você acha que faria mal? — perguntou.

Confuso, Edward se afastou dela e ligou a luz do abajur.

— Remédio de que? Você está sentindo algo? — perguntou franzido sua testa.

Ela não tinha dito que estava com dor.

— Não — corou. — Eu me sinto ótima, mas... — mordiscou seu lábio hesitando.

— Mas?

— Vai acabar meu resguardo e você lembra o que me prometeu? Ou você não quer mais? Eu sei que não estou ainda com meu corpo de antes, mas já perdi quase todos os quilos que ganhei, só meus peitos que estão enormes ainda e eu quero você, senti você sem nada entre nós, mas também não acho que estejamos preparados para outro bebê então acho que deveria tomar algum remédio ou ...

Ela parou de divagar quando os lábios dele encontraram os dela rapidamente.

— É claro que te quero Bella e eu acho a ideia do remédio ótima. Ainda é muito cedo para pensarmos em outro filho, mas saiba que eu vou querer outro sim. Muitas crianças para encher nossa casa de amor e alegria.

Ela sorriu feliz e o beijou.

— Você acha que não deveria estar pensando nisso? Às vezes me sinto uma péssima mãe por te desejar enquanto vejo-o com Ben. Eu li uma reportagem de uma mulher que demorou quase um ano para voltar a ter desejos de ter relação sexual com o marido.

— Amor — sua mão acariciou o cabelo dele colocando atrás de sua orelha enquanto falava — você é uma mãe maravilhosa e cada mulher tem seu próprio tempo para se sentir à vontade de fazer sexo novamente. Seus hormônios ainda estão se acostumando, mas fico feliz que pense em mim assim. Esperamos tanto tempo por esse momento, vamos deixar tudo rolar sem pressão quando seu resguardo acabar.

Concluiu com um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou.

— Eu também, meu amor.

Ele desligou a luz do abajur mais uma vez e se abraçaram, suas pernas se entrelaçando debaixo da coberta.

Um minuto depois um chorinho foi aumentando pelo som da babá eletrônica e depois soando pela casa.

Edward grunhiu se levantando da cama e Bella bocejou.

Ele pegou o pequeno chorão do berço e o levou para a mãe amamentá-lo. Nessas horas, só Bella para acalmá-lo.

Só bastou sentir o cheirinho da mãe e Ben já se acalmou. Bella colocou seu seio para fora e o menininho abriu a boca.

— Seu fominha — Edward disse para o filho que sugou avidamente o seio da esposa.

Bella fez uma careta de dor. Seu seio ardia ainda e tinha ferido, agora que tinha começado a melhorar.

Mas era um momento tão especial.

Se sentia tão conectada com o filho.

Era um momento só deles e o olhar no rosto de Edward enquanto os observava era de tanta admiração.

Edward se sentou ao lado da esposa e entrelaçou seu braço na dela, observando o filho mamar.

Era jovem ainda, mas ele já se sentia o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo.

E sabia que ficaria ainda mais quando ele e Bella finalmente ficassem juntos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Primeiro perdão pelos dois dias de atraso e segundo perdão pelo capítulo pequeno

Prometo compensar no próximo, finalmente vai ser a primeira vez deles e mais dois capítulos acaba a fic

Então comentem e muito obrigada pelos comentários e apoio do capítulo passado, amei e respondi cada um.

Obrigada.

Esperamos que 2020 seja cheio de coisas boas para todas nós.

E aceito recomendações hehe ;)

Uma ótima semana para vocês


	31. Capítulo 30

Dizer que Edward estava ansioso para chegar em casa seria um eufemismo.

Ele estava mais que ansioso.

Aquele dia eles estavam fazendo 8 meses de casados. Ben já tinha seus 42 dias de nascimento, isso significava que o resguardo da Bella tinha acabado e tinham decidido tentarem fazer amor aquele dia.

Tudo estava indo tão bem.

Seu bebê crescia saudável e forte, alerta a cada coisa nova que seus olhos descobriam, mesmo que ainda não pudesse ver com perfeição.

Apesar de ainda sofrer com cólicas, nada que uma massagem e carinho o fazia se acalmar.

Assim que ele chegou em casa, sorriu ao ver a mesa toda preparada para o jantar deles, mas barulhos de resmungos viam do quarto.

A porta do seu quarto estava aberta, mas a luz apagada. Ele entrou vendo que só a luz do closet estava ligada e Ben dormia na cama deles dentro de seu ninho, todo enroladinho.

Sua esposa resmungava algo e mexia em várias roupas, procurando algo para vestir.

— Droga, droga, droga — ela falou quando puxou um vestido e vários caíram para fora, praguejou com raiva.

— Bella, amor... — ele falou fazendo ela se virar.

Ele sentiu seu coração aquecer com a visão dela. Ela estava linda, usava um vestido preto de veludo, de alças finas que era colado ao seu corpo e deixava seus seios grandes fenomenais. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados também e seu rosto maquiado de uma forma simples e bonita.

Percebeu uma grande mancha branca no vestido e percebeu o que era.

— O que aconteceu? — ele sussurrou.

— Tudo deu errado hoje — ela falou chorosa — Você sabe que tinha planos para hoje, mas tudo saiu errado. Eu fui fazer nosso jantar e Ben chorou a todo momento, a carne queimou porque eu fui dar mamar para ele, tive que refazer tudo e arrumar a mesa às pressas, então a vela caiu e quase incendiei a mesa, tive que jogar agua para apagar o fogo, e então depois que terminei tudo novamente fui arrumar Ben, ele quis mamar e depois vomitou tudo de volta em mim — ela desabafou brava mostrando seu lindo vestido todo sujo de vomito branco do filho. Ela com certeza fedia a ele. — Agora a noite ta arruinada, estou fedendo, estressada e o bonitinho tá lá dormindo como um anjinho — ela disse se referindo ao filho que dormia tranquilo na cama deles.

— Baby, não chora, eu amei a surpresa — ele disse suavemente acariciando o rosto dela.

— Mesmo? — ela fungou.

— Sim — ele sorriu beijando seus lábios suavemente e desceu seu lábio cheirando seu pescoço, se separou dela e fez uma careta — Você está fedendo a leite azedo.

Ela bufou se virando e procurando com seus braços o fecho do vestido.

Edward se aproximou e abriu seu zíper.

— Quer tomar um banho comigo? — perguntou, beijando atrás de sua orelha.

Bella suspirou frustrada.

— Eu não sei, acho que perdi o clima, tinha planejado uma noite perfeita, mas agora...

— Agora estamos aqui, juntos e Ben vai demorar pelo menos três horas para acordar, então não quer aproveitar isso? — acariciou o rosto dela.

Bella sorriu.

— Você tem certeza?

— Você tem certeza? — ele retrucou.

Ela sorriu e encaminhou para o banheiro, Edward a seguiu.

Eles deixaram a porta aberta caso Ben chorasse antes do previsto.

Edward ligou a banheira e colocou alguns sais, depois se aproximou de sua esposa a observando enquanto ele começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa.

Bella se aproximou e terminou de abrir os botões, puxou a blusa pelos ombros dele, acariciando sua pele.

— Você é tão lindo — ela disse um pouco nervosa.

— Você é bem mais, meu amor — ele disse se inclinando e a beijando, suas mãos foram até a barra do vestido dela e o puxou para cima.

Ela ficou só com uma calcinha e sutiã de amamentação preto. A calcinha era bonita estilho shortinho, mas toda rendada.

Edward a abraçou deslizando a ponta de seu dedo pela coluna dela e abriu seu sutiã tirando aquela peça.

— Você está mais vestido — Bella reclamou.

Ele sorriu e desceu sua mão para sua calça abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper. Ele puxou a calça para baixo e para a surpresa de Bella a cueca foi junto.

Seu membro saltou para fora e ela percebeu que ele estava ficando ereto.

Engoliu em seco o observando e sentindo desejo percorrer seu corpo.

— Vem — ele disse e entrou na banheira, ficando em pé e estendendo a mão para ela.

Bella a pegou, depois de corajosamente tirar sua calcinha ficando nua.

Eles se sentaram, com Edward atrás dela. A agua estava morna e começava a encher, a espuma aumentava subindo lentamente.

Ele pegou a esponja e começou a esfregar nas costas dela, fazendo carinho e massageando.

— Edward — Bella gemeu, virando seu rosto e recebendo um beijo dele no canto de sua boca.

A mão dele deslizou pelo corpo dela e a tocou em seu sexo.

Bella arfou com ele a massageando ali.

— Você é tão gostosa, amor — ele disse enfiado um dedo dentro dela delicadamente.

O fogo e o desejo os consumiram.

Ela se virou completamente para ele, ficando sentada em seu colo.

Suas bocas se colaram e deram um beijo cheio de paixão e profundo.

Suas línguas se entrelaçando e se tocando, movimentando-se em sincronia.

Edward apertou seus corpos um no outro e ambos gemeram arfando.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Bella, eu te quero tanto — ele sussurrou beijando sua pele — Não sabe o quanto sonhei com esse momento — ele disse.

— Edward, me faça sua, sua mulher — ela pediu baixinho acariciando o cabelo dele.

— Você é minha, como nunca foi de ninguém — ele garantiu e desceu sua mão entre os corpos dele tocando-a novamente e penetrou dois dedos dentro dela.

Bella gemeu e rebolou involuntariamente querendo mais, mas ele tirou sua mão. Ele arrumou ela em cima dele e guiou seu membro para entrada dela.

Ambos arfaram quando enfim ficaram conectados.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, não pare — ela pediu excitada mordendo seu lábio.

Não havia nenhuma lembrança de quando Phil fez algo a ela.

Apenas o amor que Edward tinha com ela.

— Rebola para mim, meu amor — ele pediu.

Bella rebolou, testando seus movimentos, subindo e descendo no membro dele.

Edward a agarrava com força, segurando em sua bunda e a ajudando.

Eles se beijavam e se mordiam, sussurrando juras de amor.

— Edward.. eu.. eu aaah isso é tão bom — ela gemeu sentindo tudo nela se contorcer.

— Goze, baby, goza para mim — ele pediu sabendo que não aguentaria muito.

Era tanto tempo esperando.

Tanto desejo acumulado.

Bella gritou e gozou, seus olhos se apertando enquanto ela se afundava em ondas de prazer, Edward urrou e gozou também, gemendo de prazer.

— Isso... isso foi demais — Bella falou descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Isso é só o começo, ainda temos muito que fazer — ele garantiu beijando seu rosto.

Ela sorriu feliz.

— Já que nossa cama está ocupada, o que acha de irmos para o sofá? — ele sugeriu.

— Uma ótima ideia — ela concordou.

Eles saíram da banheira e se secaram rapidamente.

Passaram pelo quarto silenciosamente, vendo o filho deles que continuava tranquilo dormindo na cama dos pais, seu estomago subindo e descendo conforme sua respiração calma.

Edward pegou a babá eletrônica, mas sabia que escutariam o choro alto dele pela casa.

Assim que chegaram na sala Edward puxou a esposa tirando sua toalha e caíram no sofá.

Eles se beijaram entre risos, finalmente se sentindo completos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

FINALMENTE BRASIL

depois de 30 capítulos e um filho ACONTECEU

hahahaha sei que não foi tão perva, masss foi a cara deles, não é?

Mais um capítulo e um epilogo para fic acabar :'(

tisti

mas feliz por concluir mais uma haa

Comentem amores e me deixe saber o que vocês acharam

Beeeijos


	32. Capítulo 31

— Papai, papai posso ficar com o quarto da esquerda? — Ben gritou enquanto várias pessoas entravam e saiam descarregando o caminhão.

— Ben cuidado, para de correr — Edward disse segurando o filho que quase bateu em dois caras que carregavam o sofá.

Ele tinha cinco anos e lembrava um pouco Charlie. Seus cabelos eram castanhos como o da mãe, assim como seus olhos. Edward amava como suas bochechas coravam e como ele era um péssimo mentiroso assim como Bella.

— Não corra assim, filho, você pode cair e se machucar — ele falou tentando fazê-lo se comportar.

Mas conhecia o filho e sabia que ele tinha uma energia que quase nunca descarregava. Era difícil fazer o menino parar dois minutos para sentar, até para comer. Nem ficar no celular ele gostava.

O menino só queria saber de correr, brincar, pular.

Felizmente era cheio de saúde, mesmo sendo meio desastrado como a mãe era na idade. Ele já tinha torcido o pé uma vez e achou que seria maneiro usar gesso, até perceber que não dava para correr com ele.

— Sim sim desculpa, mas eu posso ficar? Tem uma vista maneira para a pista — deu um sorriso e olhou para seu pai com uma carinha ingênua.

— Vamos ver com sua mãe — Edward passou a mão no cabelo do filho.

Depois de quase cinco anos estavam se mudando para Seattle.

Rose e Emmett estavam casados e moravam lá, assim como Alice e Jasper que se casariam daqui dois meses. Ela tinha concluído sua faculdade e trabalhava em uma clínica de psicologia infantil.

Mas o motivo da mudança nem foi por isso.

Bella finalmente tinha decidido fazer um curso superior. Ela fez uma prova e iria cursar Inglês para poder dar aulas. Edward estava feliz por ela e agradecido por ter conseguido um emprego em um hospital ali perto. O trabalho com certeza seria maior, mas estava pronto para o desafio. Ele até tinha pensado em fazer uma outra especialização, mas isso requereria tempo e com Bella estudando precisavam pensar no filho, não podiam deixá-lo o dia todo com uma babá.

Esme e Carlisle continuavam em Forks e pelo menos uma vez por mais iam visitar eles, assim como Charlie que finalmente tinha se casado com Carmem.

— Agora vai lá ficar com o Tio Emmett que eu vou atrás da mamãe — Edward disse e o menino assentiu andando pro jardim.

Edward sorriu.

Ele amava tanto aquele menino.

Não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem Ben. Bella e ele eram partes vitais de seu corpo assim como seu coração.

Eles tinham chegado tarde da noite, apesar de ser perto saíram tarde de Forks.

A casa que eles tinham comprado era grande.

De dois andares, com uma suíte, três quartos e banheiros.

Os corredores estavam todos cheios de caixas de papelão com coisas deles e malas. Seria uma loucura arrumar aquilo tudo.

— Bella amor? — abriu a porta dos quartos vagos atrás da esposa.

Ele a encontrou em sentada no chão, olhando uma caixa que parecia ser fotos.

— Bella? — sentou ao lado dela quando viu que ela chorava.

Ela fungou e Edward colocou um braço na cintura dela a puxando para ele, sua esposa descansou sua cabeça em seu peito.

— Achei essas fotos aqui — ela mostrou a imagem para Edward. Era uma foto de Renée sorrindo com uma Bella bebê em seus braços.

— Você era uma bebê linda, lembra um pouco Ben.

Ela deu um sorrisinho seu dedo contornando o rosto de sua mãe.

— Ainda dói tanto pensar nela — Bella fungou — Se ela tivesse me escutado, me apoiado... ela poderia ter conhecido o neto. Poderia estar aqui — falou chorando.

— Eu estou aqui e Ben também, nós te amamos — ele a confortou abraçando e beijando seus cabelos.

— Ficar com Ben foi a melhor decisão de minha vida e não me arrependo disso.

— Eu sei, meu amor — beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Acha... acha que se um dia ele descobrir a verdade vai sentir raiva da gente?

— Isso é uma coisa que não temos como saber, mas até lá vamos criar ele com todo nosso amor. Ben é uma criança feliz isso que importa — Edward respirou fundo.

Aquele sempre era um ponto que eles discutiam, não sabiam se seria bom guardar aquele segredo do filho. Tinham medo de que ele um dia descobrisse e se revoltasse.

Mas Bella por nenhum momento se arrependeu de tê-lo tido, de tê-lo criado e amado.

Assim como Edward também não.

— Mamãe a senhora está chorando? — Ben entrou no quarto e viu os pais abraçados, sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Ah não, apenas um cisco que caiu no meu olho — Bella passou a mão em seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas.

— Eu posso assoprar _pro_ cisco sair — disse se aproximando dos pais.

— Obrigada querido, mas papai já fez isso — ela garantiu sorrindo e puxou o menino beijando sua bochecha.

Edward sorriu para os dois.

— Tio, terminaram aqui— escutaram a voz de Emmett dizer.

— Já vou — ele respondeu se levantando e saindo do quarto com sua família.

A casa estava uma bagunça com várias caixas empilhadas cheias de coisas para arrumar.

Edward pagou os entregadores e saíram.

— Então por onde começamos? — Alice perguntou — Posso arrumar seu closet? — seus olhos brilharam.

Bella riu para a amiga.

— Obrigado pessoal, mas vamos deixar para terminar amanhã — Edward dispensou.

— Está tarde já — Bella concordou.

— Tudo bem, vamos vir amanhã cedo, posso fazer a comida enquanto vocês arrumam outras coisas — Rose falou passando a mão em sua barriga de cinco meses.

— Claro, obrigada pessoal — Bella agradeceu.

Ben se despediu de seus tios como ele os chamava, na verdade seus primos e ficaram só os três em casa.

— Hora de você tomar banho e ir dormir, querido — Bella disse para o menino.

— O que? Está cedo mamãe — ele disse com um biquinho.

— Já são mais de 9 Ben e acordamos cedo, vamos — Edward disse em seu tom de pai, no qual o filho sabia que nem adiantava discutir.

— Posso dormir com vocês? — pediu.

Edward e Bella se entreolharam.

— Claro, mas amanhã vai dormir no seu quarto.

— Eba! — ele fez um gesto de mãos comemorando.

Edward riu e carregou o filho para o banheiro em seus braços, fazendo o menino rir.

Ben tomou seu banho e nem dez minutos depois estava dormindo no meio da cama dos pais.

Edward e Bella demoraram ainda para irem para cama, arrumando algumas coisas.

Quando enfim deitaram na cama cansados, Edward passou o braço sobre os dois e dormiu.

Bella sorriu olhando seus meninos dormirem, antes de cair no sono também.

_Anos depois..._

— Isso, amor, mais forte aaah isso — Bella pediu gemendo alto, com seu lindo marido gostoso saindo e entrando dentro dela.

Ela estava tomada pelo prazer.

Edward a beijou, tomando seus lábios. Segurou a perna dela e a levantou, dobrando seus joelhos, fazendo ele ir ainda mais fundo em seu sexo.

Gemeram entregues ao prazer que sentiam.

— Ahh isso, você é tão gostosa.

— Ah Edward, vai, aaah — Bella gemeu, seu corpo tremendo de prazer.

— Goza, amor — Edward disse levando sua mão ao clitóris dela.

Bella gemeu alto e o ápice do prazer chegou para ela.

Sua visão ficou embaçada e ela pode jurar ver estralas enquanto mordia seus lábios e fechava seus olhos com força.

Escutou seu marido urrando e sentiu ele gozar dentro dela.

Edward saiu depois de cima dela e desabou ao seu lado na cama.

Ambos estavam com seus corpos suados e ofegantes.

Edward a puxou e a abraçou.

— Isso sim, é um bom jeito de começar o dia de hoje — ele falou sorrindo acariciando o cabelo da esposa.

Ela riu e se levantou da cama.

Edward observou seu corpo nu e se levantou da cama a seguindo para o banheiro, mas foi empurrado por ela.

— Negativo, tenho aula hoje e não posso me atrasar — falou.

— Mas baby, só um banho — ele fez biquinho, mas tudo que ganhou de volta foi a porta sendo fechada.

Ele suspirou pegando a calça do moletom que estava no chão e a vestindo, puxando uma blusa também. Foi para o banheiro no final do corredor e o usou.

Passou no quarto do filho e estranhou não o encontrar ainda dormindo.

Desceu as escadas e viu seu menino sentado na mesa da cozinha rabiscando algo em seu caderno.

— Bom dia filho, já está pronto? —Edward falou surpreso, pelo menino já está arrumado para ir à escola.

— Bom dia pai — ele respondeu simplesmente sem levantar seus olhos.

Edward estranhou.

— Está tudo bem?

— Uhum — falou sem entusiasmo.

— O que está fazendo? — se aproximou, mas o menino foi rápido e fechou seu caderno.

— Nada, pode esquentar meu leite por favor? — pediu.

Edward o encarou.

Não recebeu nenhum abraço ou beijo como achou que receberia.

— Ah claro — ele disse indo para a cozinha esquentando o leite do filho e fazendo o café da esposa.

Escutou cochichos e encarou o filho que sussurrava algo para a mãe.

— O que vocês estão falando?

— Nada, papai, só estou falando que tenho prova hoje e não posso chegar atrasado.

Edward nunca viu tomaram um café com tanto silencio, ele que mais falava com Bella e o filho respondendo com poucas palavras.

— Vamos mãe, acabei — Ben se levantou e correu para pegar sua mochila.

— Sem correr — Edward gritou, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha caído na escada — O que foi com ele? Hoje é dia...

— MÃE VAMOS LOGO — Ben gritou.

Bella beijou os lábios do esposo rapidamente.

— Deixa eu ir, tchau — falou e saiu atrás do filho.

Edward terminou de tomar seu café sozinho de um jeito completamente diferente de como tinha imaginado.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava sozinho em casa aquele dia.

Estava chateado.

Sabia que não poderia passar o dia com a esposa e o filho, mas esperava ao menos um café da manhã cheio de beijos, abraços e eu te amo.

Afinal era seu aniversário.

E estava sozinho.

Bufou.

O que faria até dar a hora deles chegarem?

E se eles realmente tivessem se esquecido?

Não pensou que ficaria tão chateado por alguém ter esquecido a data do seu aniversário.

Mas estava.

Principalmente Bella.

Como ela tinha deixado isso passar em branco?

Chateado calçou seus calçados e saiu para passear na rua.

Cumprimentou alguns vizinhos de longe.

Talvez seria bom comprar um cachorro, talvez ele se lembrasse de seu aniversário.

Resignado, Edward voltou para casa e foi pregar rumas prateleiras que Bella tinha comprado para o quarto do filho. Pelo menos isso distraiu sua mente.

Voltou para casa e seu celular tocou.

— Edward, amor — a voz de Bella disse.

— Oi — ele falou animado — vocês já estão vindo?

— Na verdade não, Ben foi para casa de um amiguinho da escola e eu tenho uma reunião de professores agora.

— O que? Sério? Que horas você vem?

— Acho que daqui umas duas horas pego Ben e vou para casa.

— Vamos jantar hoje fora? — propôs, não queria passar aquele dia assim.

— Ah amor não vai dá, estou com tanta dor de cabeça sabe como é

— Hum. Tá.

— Tem como fazer um favor para mim?

— Claro.

— Esqueci que tenho que pegar aquele seu terno que coloquei para lavar na Lavanderia Vist, tem como buscar par mim?

Edward apertou seus lábios um no outro.

A lavanderia ficava do outro lado da cidade, levaria mais de uma hora para ir lá. Mas o que ele não faria por sua esposa?

— Ta bom, eu vou.

— Ótimo o papel tá em cima da escrivaninha. Te amo, tá?

— Ta — ele disse e desligou.

_Ótimo presente de aniversário,_ pensou.

Suspirando comeu sozinho uma sobra de macarrão que tinha na geladeira.

Descansou um pouco antes de tomar banho e decidir logo buscar o terno.

Ele tinha usado em um evento em um hospital na semana passada.

Bella estava linda e foi uma ótima noite.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de como ele e sua esposa se amaram quando chegaram do baile, aproveitando que Ben tinha passado a noite na casa de Rose e Emmett.

Quando acabou tomou um banho e decidiu ir logo buscar o terno.

Chegou cedo e mesmo assim teve que esperar dá o horário.

Estava bravo já.

Chegou em casa mais de cinco e meia, o carro de Bella estava parado em frente e ficou um pouco mais feliz.

Ele saiu carregando o terno nos ombros e abriu a porta de casa.

Assim que abriu voou confete na sua cara e escutou duas vozinhas gritando:

— SURPRESA!

Ele encarou sua esposa e filho, ambos sorriam e batiam palmas. Usavam chapéus de aniversário. Atrás dele estava cheio de balões e cartazes.

Edward fez sua melhor cara de chocado e depois sorriu.

— Feliz aniversário papai — Ben gritou se jogando para cima dele

— Eu... eu pensei que vocês tinha se esquecido — Edward pegou o filho no colo e recebeu seu abraço feliz.

— É claro que não, Ben queria fazer uma surpresa para você. Os outros vão vir mais tarde, incluindo Charlie e Carlisle — Bella respondeu sorrindo para o marido.

Por isso então que não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação.

— O senhor gostou papai?

— É claro que sim campeão, por essa não esperava — falou sincero beijando a cabeça do filho.

É claro que ele não contaria que tinha desconfiado de tudo, quando foi pegar o papel da lavanderia e achou um papel de encomenda de bolo feita para hoje. Soube então que eles estavam aprontando algo.

— Eu te amo papai, muito, muito, muito. O senhor é meu melhor amigo e quando crescer quero ser que nem você — o menino disse e Edward o abraçou emocionado.

— Eu te amo filho muito, muito, muito. Você é o melhor filho que um pai poderia querer — Edward respondeu beijando sue rosto.

Bella sorriu emocionada com os dois.

Ela sempre ficava quando via eles emocionados assim. Achava incrível a ligação que eles tinha.

— Eu tenho um presente para vocês — ela falou.

— Para mim também? — Ben disse confuso.

— Para todos nós — ela sorriu.

— O que é? O que é? — ele disse animado Edward o colocou no chão.

Bella virou, pegou uma caixinha e entregou para Edward.

Ele abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram com o que tinha dentro.

— Amor? —encarou Bella que assentiu.

— Ah meu Deus — a puxou e abraçou com força — Obrigado. Obrigado. Meu Deus. Eu te amo tanto— falou feliz beijando-a.

— O que? Isso é um termômetro, mamãe? — Ben disse pegando o objeto que tinha na caixinha.

Não entendendo por que seu pai tinha ficado tão feliz.

— Ah Ben filho — Edward disse rindo o puxando para o abraço.

Estava abraçando as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

Ou melhor agora seriam três.

— Sua mãe está grávida, você vai ter um irmão.

— O que sério? Isso — ele disse feliz — Onde ele está? quero brincar com ele e...

— Ainda vai demorar filho, por enquanto ele ainda está aqui — Bella falou colocando sua mão na barriga dela.

— Oh sua barriga vai crescer que nem da tia Alice?

— Vai sim

— Maneiro mamãe vai parecer que engoliu uma melancia — disse ingenuamente.

Bella riu e beijou seus cabelos.

Os três continuaram ali abraçados e feliz com a nova formação da família deles.

E com certeza aquele foi um dos melhores aniversários de Edward.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Útilmo capítulo gente agora só o epilogo.

O que acharam? Edward todo triste pensando que esqueceram o aniversário dele, mas depois descobriu o plano da esposa e do filho haha

Quem mais queria participar desse abraço aí?

Bem, vou deixar as depesdidas e agradecimentos para o epílogo.

Vou falar sobre a nova fic então leiam please:

Eu comecei a escrever ela anos atrás, acho que foi na epoca que escrevi A Vadia dos Professores e tava nessa vibe de escrever putaria da Bella com outros, então a história vai ter Bella casada com Carlisle, mas traindo ele com outros homens, incluindo o enteado dela o Edward ( mesmo ela só descobrindo depois). Bella é jovem e carrega um trauma do passado, sua mãe era prostituta e vão saber mais depois hahaha Ainda falta arrumar uns detalhes dela provavelmente vou postar o primeiro capítulo dia 14 de fevereiro se eu não esquecer, por que to muito esquecida kkkkk

O nome vai ser Entre traições e amor, ou outro ainda to pensando kkkk, mas provável que seja esse. Mas queria saber se alguém ainda vai querer ler, mesmo tendo sexo da Bella com outros e traição. Prometo que o final Bellward acaba feliz ;) ( a não ser que não queiram, vocês que mandam)

Não sei quando vou postar o epilogo, talvez dia 16 de fevereiro

Provavelmente esqueci alguma outra coisa que ia falar, mas enfim... Aguardando ansiosa os comentários de vocês

AAAAAAh lembrei de algo eu destravei em uma fic que estava escrevendo e tava travada e to muuuuito feliz, porque acho que ela vai ser muito legal e vou tentar postar ela depois dessa. Já adianto aqui que o Edward vai ser um político e a Bella uma ex-stripper, querem?

hehehe

Beeeijos amores, comentem, recomendem, mandem mensagem feliz, deixem o user do twitter de vocês para eu seguir e tenham um maravilhoso diaaaa


	33. Epílogo

**AVISO:** Contém a Bella falando sobre o abuso que sofreu com Phil.

— Querido o que quer conversar conosco?

— Aconteceu algo na escola? — Edward perguntou encarando seu filho que suspirou passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Ele podia não ter o sangue de Edward, mas tinha pegado as mesmas manias do pai.

Ben era um garoto de quase 17 anos, suas feições não eram mais infantis e começavam a se tornar mais masculinas e adultas.

Ele era um adolescente tranquilo para idade dele, raríssimas vezes deu trabalho aos pais, que sempre souberam colocar limites no garoto.

Naquele dia, Ben tinha chegado da escola e perguntado se poderia falar com eles. Já tinha alguns dias que ele estava estranho e calado, Edward já tinha até dito aquilo a Bella, afinal ele estava preocupado com o filho, mas decidiram dar tempo para ele.

Sabia que os procuraria quando precisasse.

— Eu quero perguntar algo, mas não quero chatear vocês — respirou fundo.

— Ben, você pode falar o que quiser, somos seus pais — Bella garantiu, encorajando o filho.

Ele balançou a cabeça, então olhou para seu pai, sua mãe e depois para Bella de novo.

— Eu sei que não — sussurrou, engolindo em seco.

— O que quer dizer? — Edward perguntou confuso, erguendo sua sobrancelha para o menino.

— Eu... eu sei que não sou seu filho de verdade — Ben falou.

Bella arfou e Edward o encarou.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio enquanto pai e filho se encaravam.

— Eu sou seu pai — Edward disse bravo se levantando e encarando o filho.

Aquele momento que tanto tinham temido havia chegado.

— Eu sei... mas acho que mereço saber quem é meu pai de verdade. Acha que nunca percebi que não pareço com o senhor?

— De verdade? — Edward soltou um riso irônico. — Esse tempo todo acha que estou brincando de criar um filho com você?

— É claro que não, mas eu preciso saber a verdade.

Edward respirou fundo encarando a esposa.

Ela podia ver toda mágoa ali no olhar dele.

— Eu... eu não consigo desculpa — falou a ela e se virou passando pelo filho e saindo dali.

— Pai... — Ben o chamou mais ele não parou.

O menino encarou a mãe.

— Desculpa.. eu.. eu não queria magoá-lo... mas eu preciso saber, mãe. Quem é meu pai?

— Seu pai é Edward Cullen — Bella disse sem hesitar. — Ele foi o homem que fez seu parto, que cortou seu cordão umbilical, que pegou você pela primeira vez nos braços. Quem cuidou de você quando nasceu? Quem te ninou e trocou suas fraldas? Quem me ajudou a te criar? Quem te ensinou a andar de bicicleta ou a jogar bola? Para quem você correu quando se apaixonou pela primeira vez? Quem te assumiu como filho e deu todo amor que precisa foi ele, você nunca teve nenhum outro pai que não ele — Bella falou.

Ben fungou.

— É claro ele é meu pai, eu o amo — Ben disse e insistiu: — Mas eu... eu preciso saber. Ele não me quis foi isso?

Em sua cabeça pensava que sua mãe teve um relacionamento antes de seu pai, engravidou e o rapaz não quis assumi-lo. Mal sabia ele o quão errado estava.

Bella respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

— Não é uma história bonita, Ben. Tem certeza de que quer saber?

— Sim —respondeu rápido.

Bella fechou seus olhos por um momento.

— Quando eu tinha 16 anos minha mãe se casou de novo, o nome dele era Phil — Bella começou.

— Mãe — Ben disse pegando em suas mãos, seus olhos se arregalando.

— Agora você vai escutar — ela o fez a olhar. — Eu sempre senti que os olhares que ele me dava não eram certos, mas minha mãe era feliz com ele e isso que importava. Eu sempre tentava fugir dele e não ficar sozinha. Mas algumas vezes acontecia... Uma vez eu estava na cozinha e ele chegou me abraçando por trás eu podia sentir que ele estava... excitado, ouvimos o barulho da porta e conseguir escapar dele. Eu não queria acreditar, eu não queria aceitar... ele era para ser meu padrasto, meu segundo pai... então sempre que tinha uma oportunidade ele me tocava. Eu tinha medo de acabar com o casamento da minha mãe, de fazê-la infeliz — Bella riu rápido sem humor nenhum em seu olhar.

— Mã-e, por favor...— gaguejou.

— Várias e várias vezes eu o escutava tentando abrir a porta do meu quarto durante a noite. Mas eu sempre a trancava — ela continuou — Até que uma vez, uma maldita noite, só uma, eu cometi um erro e esqueci. Eu acordei com a mão dele tampando minha boca e com ele em cima de mim. Ele me estuprou ali naquela noite, eu tinha 17 anos quando o meu maldito padrasto abusou de mim.

— Mãe, não — Ben disse chorando.

Bella fungou e apertou a mão suavemente do filho.

— Ele... ele disse que se contasse para minha mãe ia a matar. Eu tinha medo. Eu não conseguia dormi de noite mais e todas as noites ele tentava entrar no meu quarto. Eu tinha tanto medo...

— Mãe — Ben a abraçou.

Bella respirou fundo e limpou o rosto de seu filho.

— E então cinco semanas depois eu estava passando mal e minha mãe me levou ao hospital. Lá eles descobriram que eu estava grávida. Ela não me disse nada e só me levou para casa Phil estava viajando a trabalho. E então brigou comigo, quando eu tentei falar o que tinha acontecido... ela me bateu ficou possessa, apenas ligou para meu pai e me expulsou de casa. Seu vô me acolheu como qualquer pai ou mãe de verdade teria feito. E então seu pai surgiu... ele te assumiu, ele me assumiu e te deu todo o amor e carinho bem antes de você nascer. Desde o princípio ele cuidou de nós dois, ele nos amou.

— Me perdoa, mãe, me perdoa — Ben soluçou.

Bella abraçou seu filho acariciando seu cabelo.

— Não tem o que perdoar — ela beijou seu rosto. — Ficar com você foi a melhor decisão que tomei, te criar, te amar. É claro que ter apoio do seu avô e de Edward foi fundamental. Não quero que nunca pense que me arrependo de ter você, eu passaria por aquilo de novo se fosse para você nascer.

— Mãe...

— Shhi filho tá tudo bem. Não quero nunca que pense que você foi um erro, que você não foi amado. Porque você foi muito, você é muito amado. Edward te ama, vocês sempre tiveram uma conexão incrível desde o começo, ás vezes até tinha ciúmes. Não sabe o medo que ele sempre sentiu, de um dia você descobrir essa história e não amá-lo mais.

— Eu nunca faria isso.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu sei que não, mas esse sempre foi o maior medo dele e eu sei que ouvir você dizendo que ele não é seu pai de verdade o magoou muito.

— Eu não queria dizer assim, eu só não soube me expressar. Acha que ele vai me perdoar?

Bella sorriu.

— É claro que sim, ele te ama. Ele é seu pai e um amor assim, é incondicional.

...

Ben suspirou a quando viu que seu pai estava bebendo em silêncio na cozinha. Era raro ver seu pai bebendo algo, ele nunca foi de beber. Sempre disse que não gostava e só bebia uma taça ou outra em ocasiões especiais ou quando estava triste com algo, quando perdia um paciente por exemplo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e Edward ergueu seu rosto encarando o filho.

— Pai... — ele disse apenas.

— Está tudo bem... tudo bem — Edward disse e abriu seus braços, Ben o abraçou com força — Desculpe ter saído daquele jeito, eu me preparei tanto por esse momento e nunca soube como iria me sentir, sempre tive medo e eu sei que não sou um pai perfeito. Mas eu te amei Ben, eu te quis mesmo sabendo que não era meu filho. Mas eu te amo tanto e sempre só quis que fosse feliz.

— Você é meu pai, eu carrego seu sobrenome, meu amor paterno é só seu. Você é o melhor pai que eu poderia ter querido obrigado por tudo. Obrigado por cuidar de mim e da mãe.

Edward sorriu emocionado, beijando o topo da cabeça de seu filho.

Ele o amava tanto e Ben também o amava.

Edward sentiu um peso deixar seu corpo. Todo medo que um dia sentiu foi embora.

— Eu te amo, tanto, meu filho, mas tanto — Edward o apertou forte, sentindo falta por um momento de quando ele cabia em seus braços.

— Papai, também quelo ablaço — Eles se separaram rindo e encaram a caçulinha da família. Erin tinha 4 anos e era a mais parecida com a mãe. Renesmee tinha 9 e era uma mistura perfeita dos pais. Já Elizabeth de 8 era mais parecida com Edward. Ela era 10 meses e 10 dias mais nova que a irmã mais velha. Sim. Bella tinha engravidado exatamente no primeiro dia que tinha acabado seu resguardo.

Foi difícil, mas eles conseguiram lidar com dois filhos pequenos e um de menino de 10 anos.

4 anos depois Erin nasceu, só para completar ainda mais a felicidade de Edward.

Ele tinha muito orgulho e era muito feliz de ser pai de 3 lindas meninas e de um garotão. Apesar de Erin ter vindo em uma tentativa de Bella de ter um garoto, Edward nunca se importou. E era completamente feliz com suas meninas e com Ben, que era o melhor filho que ele poderia querer. E sabia muito bem que o filho ajudaria a manter os marmanjos longe das irmãs quando chegasse a hora.

— Papai também quero — Liz e Nessie surgiram correndo na cozinha em seus pijamas.

Cada umas delas sentou em um lado das pernas do pai e Ben pegou Erin em seus braços.

Os quatro abraçaram Edward com forças, as meninas dando beijinho em suas bochechas.

Ben bufou bagunçando os cabelos delas que reclamaram.

— Ei tem espaço para mim aí? — Bella sorriu depois de os observar por um momento, as cinco partes de seu coração. Seus quatro filhos e seu marido.

Edward sorriu para a esposa.

Era impressionante que mesmo depois de mais de 20 anos, ele sentia todas as emoções que sentiu quando abriu a porta naquela férias de verão.

Bella se juntou ao abraço, beijando seus filhos e marido.

Tudo estava como deveria estar.

— Eu amo você — Edward disse para ela mexendo apenas seus lábios.

— Eu também te amo — Bella respondeu da mesma forma encontrando sua mão e apertando seu dedo no dele.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Sim, esse é o fim.  
Muuuito obrigada a quem me acompanhou até aqui. Mesmo.  
Obrigada pelo carinho e confiança.  
Agora Edward fica em paz, sabendo que Ben sabe a verdade, alguns acharam que não precisava contar, mas creio que isso é algo que deva sim ser contado.  
Estou muito feliz de ter terminado mais uma e por ter mais duas para postar.  
Acabei de lançar uma fanfic como um livro no Amazon também e ficaria muito feliz se vocês puderem me dá uma ajuda lá, comprando ou divulgado a outras pessoas.  
Obrigada amores, nos vemos logo mais com Entre Interesses e Mentiras.  
Beijooos e um ótimo carnaval para vocês.


End file.
